Hogwarts Christmas Of Love
by The Black Quill
Summary: AU The Nutcracker. At Hogwarts. How does that lead to Hermione and Ron finally "getting to the bottom" of their relationship? Or Harry finally seeing some things with perfect clarity? Or Sirius and Remus going absolutely nutters? Well, erm.... HG RHr D/OC
1. Part I A Summer and Ballet

Christmas In Hogwarts*~~  
  
Part One*~~  
  
Harry laughed as Ginny squealed. Ron was being chased around the room by her as he held her Japanese teddy bear, Sakura. "GIVE IT BACK RONALD!" she screamed.  
  
"What back?" asked Hermione coming in. She saw, rolled her eyes. Then she and Harry nodded. The two sprang. Harry caught Ron while Hermione grabbed the bear and tossed it to Ginny.  
  
"Leave her alone next time," Hermione said glaring. Them she took Ginny's arm by linking and the two walked through the Weasley house to Ginny's room. Harry let go of Ron.  
  
"You traitor," Ron said sitting on the couch.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You owe me! You helped the girls get that stupid Sakura back! Now you have to help me plot how to get them!"  
  
"Oh, fine!" Harry said exasperatedly. He sat down next to Ron and the two ran through horrid boy plans which truly aren't that frightening as they're guys! (No offense but if a girl plotted things would be way more fun and cooler. I have a BF so I do have SOME regards for guys. HA)  
  
It was the last day of summer. Harry and Hermione were going with the twins, Ron, and Ginny tomorrow to the train station. They were in sixth year (Gin in 5th FG out of school but driving!). Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone on a vacation. The Weasleys had a lot more money since the big promotion Arthur got.  
  
Percy had moved out. The twins had opened a joke shop that was a huge success after the war last year. Voldemort had been killed by Harry though he never told anyone. Many thought he was out there, somewhere.  
  
Well except Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Arabella Figg (now Black), Dumbledore, Ginny, and Aimee Lupin (just recently). Sirius and Remus were on their honeymoons with their high school sweethearts.  
  
Charlie had married three days after the war (Sep. something or other my friend's B-day. E-mail me actual day Faye) and Bill was engaged for June 25th (my sis's b-day). Sirius was proven innocent and Pettigrew was in Azkaban.  
  
The twins were currently interviewing someone to manage their old shop in Diagon Alley so they could manage the new one in Hogsmeade and hopefully move there. The four Hogwarts students were alone in the now not so shabby home.  
  
That night Harry and Ron snuck in under Harry's Invisibility cloak. They carefully spread pudding on the floor. Then they put a bucket above their own door to Ron's room.  
  
In the morning the girls stretched and stood. They rushed t the door so as to go wake the boys. Suddenly they slipped across something.  
  
"PUDDING!" Hermione screamed as she and Ginny hit the door and fell backwards covering themselves with chocolate and butterscotch pudding.  
  
"They are SO dead!" Ginny yelled. She tasted some of the pudding. The mix was yummy. "Taste it Mione! It's great. But we can still kill them!" The two stood and crept quietly up the stairs.  
  
They threw open the door to Ron's now larger room. SPLASH. They shrieked. They were now drenched in freezing water. The two boys woke up and began laughing uncontrollably. They girls grinned at each other and jumped on them.  
  
In the end Harry and Ginny ended outside a closed door each bleeding in two places. "Ouch!" Ginny said touching above her eye. "I'll get Ron for this cut!"  
  
"Come on Gin," Harry said standing. He pulled his friend up. "Let's go get changed. We both need a shower."  
  
"What about those two?" asked Ginny tipping her head towards her brother's closed door.  
  
"We should see if their feelings will come out!" Ginny grinned at her long time crush. Her feelings for the handsome boy were still there. She had become his friend and things were fine between them. She wouldn't let her feeling of love get between their friendship.  
  
However both had been making a million plots to get her brother and Harry's 'little sister' together. It was obvious their feelings for each other. "You're right. I'll take the one up here. You use the one in my parents' room," Ginny said as she went back to her room for new clothes. Harry walked down.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was tackled with her shoulders pinned on the ground, Ron seated on top of her stomach. "Do you surrender?" he asked. He truly wished the answer was no as he loved being on top of her.  
  
"NO!" she yelled. She struggled in his grip. It was useless. Finally she nodded slowly and Ron rolled off, grinning. Hermione sat up on his bed and he sat next to her.  
  
They turned to each other. "Ginny's grown up a lot," Hermione stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "And that, II may add, was completely out of the blue!"  
  
"I'm giving her a make-over before we leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's nice," Ron said. His eyes were on Hermione's beautiful figure. 'She's nice.' The next thing Ron knew he was leaning over Hermione's body with his lips centimeters from her's.  
  
They caught each other. Hermione let her arms go around Ron's neck and he pulled her up by her back. They kept kissing for three full minutes. Then at the same time, they pulled back gasping for breath.  
  
"R-Ron." Hermione stuttered. He kissed her again. They made out of half an hour. Then they heard a squeal tat sounded like Ginny.  
  
"HARRY POTTER NOCK IT OFF!" she yelled very loudly. Fred and George stumbled out of bed and walked down the hall with Ron and Hermione in tow. Hermione's lips were flushed as were Ron's.  
  
"What's he do Gin?" asked Fred. They couldn't tell where her voice was coming from. She hadn't heard.  
  
"HARRY I SAID NOCCK IT OFF!"  
  
"The bathroom," Ron said. He was no longer preoccupied with visions of Hermione's lips and his intertwining. He had a feeling Harry was in there WITH his BABY SISTER! Harry would DIE!  
  
"Gin we're coming in!" George yelled.  
  
"NO!" Ginny screamed. Too late the door was open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fred screamed. He covered his eyes. Ginny grabbed a towel from the chair.  
  
"I said NO!" she said frustrated. Her face was bright pink. She quickly wrapped it around her. It was rather short.  
  
"Is Harry in here?" Ron asked coolly. His friend was going to DIE. DIE I say DIE!  
  
"Of course not! He's been running hot water so I won't have any!" Ginny said grumpily. Harry ran up the stairs, a towel securely around his waist.  
  
"Ginny, why the hell were you screaming at me?" he asked crossly.  
  
"YOU WERE RUNNING HOT WATER!"  
  
"I though you were," Harry said slowly. "I was coming up here to give you a piece of my mind when you started screaming your head off!"  
  
"I wasn't screaming that loud!" Ginny protested .  
  
"Yes you were," Hermione said. "Loudly enough to break off Ron an-" she stopped and blushed.  
  
"Ron's what?" asked Fred suspiciously.  
  
"You were snogging!" George proclaimed. He started jumping up and own with Fred like little girls.  
  
"I should hope that they did it in full clothes," said a light voice. They turned to see their old professor looking in on the strange scene. Remus Lupin grinned with Aimee, Sirius, and Bella at his side. Fred and George stoped.  
  
There stood Fred and George in crumpled pajamas, Hermione in the sports bra and boxer shorts she wore to bed with a cut on her arm and on her ankle, Ron in a pair of green boxer shorts with blue stripes, Ginny and Harry each in tiny towels, all but the twins very wet.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Harry surprised.  
  
"Checking in," Aimee said walking inside and muttering a spell. Ginny's towel grew a few inches. She smiled gratefully at Aimee who hugged her in greeting.  
  
"And good thing," Bella said following her. "Remus and Sirius had turned on hot water to torment Harry. They didn't know Ginny was showering with him." Both turned scarlet.  
  
"We weren't-" Harry began to protest.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said with mock sternness, "Remus and I will have to take you and Ron in the other room to give you the safe sex talk while Aimee and Bella take care of these ladies." Now all four were crimson.  
  
The twins sniggered. "No, actually," Bella said, "Molly and Arthur asked us to drop off some money." She handed each some money.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, this is from us," she motioned to the four love birds (her,S,R,A). "We'll be going."  
  
"We will have that talk next time we meet Harry!" Remus yelled as Aimee dragged him away.  
  
"They're strange," Harry said. The bright red faces were died down. "I'm going to finish my shower and then I need to talk to Ron."  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione," Ginny said. She shooed everyone away as she finished her shower.  
  
The hot water dripped over her (1 no sick comment or thoughts plz). It was a soothing feeling. She thought about the handsome boy she loved. It wasn't a silly little crush anymore, Ginny Weasley was in LOVE!  
  
'But he isn't she,' thought gloomily.  
  
Harry sighed as he finished his shower (1 same as before). Why did he feel this way! It was Ginny! She was Ron's baby sister. He'd kill Harry if Harry did anything with Ginny. Besides he had had his chance when she had liked him.  
  
Now they had a friendship. He couldn't bear to loose that. And there were her brothers. Her family was like his. But there was no denying it, Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley, if only she till loved him..  
  
Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were once again snogging on Ron's bed. The two drew sharp breaths as they lay back on top of the unmade bed. '"Ron," Hermione said turning to him, "What does this mean?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly. She replied with a kiss. Suddenly there were two sounds of people clearing throats. They pulled apart quickly.  
  
"Harry, Ginny," Ron said shakily. He knew exactly why Harry wanted to talk to him. 'At least he won't kill me. hopefully!'  
  
"Ron," Harry said seriously.  
  
"Mione," Ginny said in the same voice as Harry's. The two went with the person who had addressed them. Ginny took Hermione to her room and Ron and Harry sat down on the two beds that were now in Rob's room.  
  
"Ron," Harry said seriously, "Hermione like my little sister."  
  
"I know," Ron said uneasily.  
  
"She also happens to be my best friend along with you. I'm going to act like Hermione's big brother right now and not as your friend." Ron nodded.  
  
"Ronald, I can see you intend to pursue things with Hermione. I love her and will always protect her. Therefore if you hurt her I will curse your ass to hell and back. You had better be careful what you do. Trust me, do not break her heart or you will wish she had locked you away."  
  
Ron's face was etched with fright. He nodded. "Harry, I speak as your little sister's boyfriend, not your best friend. I have no intention what so ever of hurting Hermione. I'm in love with her. I swear you can curse my ass wherever you want if I hurt her.  
  
"I know I'd be killing you now if you were with Ginny," Ron's words cut him deep.  
  
Harry's heart beat faster. He knew it. He could never be with Ginny without risking his friendship with Ron. Ron had no idea Harry was in love with his sister. If only he had.  
  
"Now," Harry said dropping his serious voice, "as you friend; it took you Hermione a hell of a lot of time to start snogging!" Ron grinned.  
  
  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "Hermione, Ron is my older brother and I love him. I don't wan to see him hurt so just don't hurt him. I think I have a henchman to take care of you if you do.  
  
"Now if he hurts you I'll help Harry kick his ass which I'm sure Harry would do. As you friend, I have to ask. details!" she squealed. Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of time giggling and then did a make-over on Ginny.  
  
'WHOA!' Harry thought as they loaded the things into the car. He had turned around to face a startlingly change Virginia Weasley.  
  
She had her hair neatly cut to her shoulder blades and a charm to straighten it. He could see it was layered. Her eyes were brighter than usual. Her face was covered with the perfect amount of make-up in all of the right places.  
  
She looked amazing. He noticed, with a hot flush, her curves and how she had matured.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY GET IN THAT HOUSE AND GET THE SHIT OFF OF YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Ron yelled. Ginny looked taken aback. Then her eyes flamed.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, hold your tongue! I don't care what the hell you say; I'm fifteen and a teenager! I'll do as I please. Mione thinks it's pretty and you're an overprotective freak! You sound like my FATHER" she screamed back.  
  
"Harry, help me! Ron said swirling around. "Tell her that she looks stupid!"  
  
"I can't," Harry said honestly. "She looks quite pretty in fact. I think she's right. You need to chill out and let her grow up." Ron scowled but got in the new car. Harry and Hermione sat between the two and the twins drove.  
  
Personally Harry thought she was like an angel. He had the stupidest urge to lean over and kiss her glossed lips. Forever, to be captured in her mouth.  
  
The whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew and the train rattled to a start. The four teenagers sat in seats in their compartment.  
  
Much to their amazement the trio of sixth years had all been made prefects despite their record for mischief. Although Harry's dad had been Head Boy but also had the most detention recorded..  
  
Ginny had also been made a prefect. "I have to tell you guys something," she said timidly.  
  
"You're going to wipe that shit off of your face?" asked Ron hopefully. Ginny ignored him. He was upset his sister was such a hot nock out. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny knew that but they all kept it to themselves.  
  
"McGonagall said that as I spent most of my time with you three and I'm smart enough, I can skip a year and join you guys!"  
  
"YES!" Hermione squealed. "McGonagall offered me the same thing but I loved being with Harry and Ron too much." Hermione was hugging her best friend. Well one of three. "Now I have a fun best friend!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Ron said indignantly to his girlfriend.  
  
"Do you really want to go on 'Let's all get thongs!' girl frenzy with me?" she asked slyly. (Margarita Mocha)  
  
The two guys grinned at the giddy girls and then at each other. Things were going to be different this year. And maybe that was alright.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood. The hall was hushed and even the new first years were quite interested. "I have a few announcements. First years, the forest if forbidden to everyone," his eyes trailed to the four people seated at Gryffindor table, "including elder students." His eyes were twinkling. The once trio blushed. They had been in the Forbidden Forest many times last year. This was a comment for them.  
  
"Also, we're having a winter ball for all those students 4th year and up before the winter holidays." There were a few whispers tat died when he began to talk again. "It's just for fun but the dress is formal. There will also be a masquerade this Halloween.  
  
"I have an extra special announcement though. This year Hogwarts will be performing The Nutcracker Ballet. It will be over break. I ask you all to try out and all to purchase tickets. Now, eat!"  
  
The plates were full. "Oh, a ballet!" Lavender Brown said happily. "I can finally put those dumb lessons to use!"  
  
"Me too," Ginny said as she grabbed some rolls.  
  
"You took ballet lessons?" Harry said stunned.  
  
"I still do," Ginny said proudly. "I'm in toe now."  
  
"So am I!" Hermione said. Everyone was surprised at this.  
  
"YOU take ballet lessons?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"If you're going to be my boyfriend, you really need to get a clue, Ron!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Obviously I do!"  
  
"You two are FINALLY going out?!" Pavarti said keenly, the ballet forgotten with the new news. The girls had become closer now that Hermione spent a little less time in books and they spent a little more time in them, due to the fact Hermione introduced them to muggle love novels.  
  
"Yup, they were snogging on Ron's bed!" Ginny said grinning.  
  
"Nice going Ron!" Seamus said clapping him on the back, causing him to choke on the potatoes in his mouth. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Like hell you are!" Ron said as Seamus was grinning. "Besides, Harry and Ginny were caught in towels by Sirius and Remus- Harry's guardians- and their wives!"  
  
"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" Dean said eyeing Harry. "Bold move!" They were both red.  
  
"Ron! You know very well that I showed up AFTER you and your brothers and Hermione were there," Harry said, bright red.  
  
"Having walked in on me without knocking!" Ginny added.  
  
"And you were in boxer shorts, Hermione was in only a sports bra and boxer shorts!" Harry said. The topic returned to the new couple and Harry and Ginny were relieved. They knew that if that discussion had kept up their feelings would have showed.  
  
In early October the try-outs were held Every student tried out for extra credit that was given in Charms for trying out. Why, no one knew. So the guy got into tights, to their disgust, and performed for judges.  
  
The girls did it willingly. Even the Slytherins were excited. They got along fine under the dancing and waiting as they all had the same ambition at the moment. But as soon as they were in the corridors..  
  
Harry was surprisingly good at dancing as was Ron. Their quidditch muscles helped. Ron was the new keeper. Hermione and Ginny had gotten spots as chasers as every team member from the previous year and graduated minus Ron and Harry.  
  
Lavender, to everyone's shock, was a beater, as was Seamus. A seventh year boy was the final chaser. His name was David Linger.  
  
Harry walked into the room and nervously performed. He felt like a girly girl. But the next day when many of the guys were moaning, he and Ron grinned at each other. They were perfectly fine.  
  
(It takes strong muscles to dance. Even more than play football. That's why many football players take ballet class. You have to have good coordination. I suck at football and failed two tests on it (physical, I aced the written) but I'm really good at dancing. I go to Kay's Academy of Dance on Saturday MORNINGS!)  
  
Ginny was up after Harry. She slid through her movements with ease and grace. Hermione was just as successful. They waited while Pavarti and Lavender went in. They began jabbering the moment they came out.  
  
The next day they were high strung and running around the quidditch field before Gryffindor practice. Pavarti had decided to watch this one.  
  
A three very nervous days after the auditions the students found the results posted in their common room. "OH MY GOD! GINNY COME HERE! HERMIONE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" Lavender yelled. Ginny had easily fit in with her new classmates and seemed their age, not a year younger.  
  
"What?" she asked walking over. Hermione came up as well.  
  
"Look!" Pavarti pointed. They gasped.  
  
*Clara- Ginny Weasley  
  
Sugar Plum Fairy- Hermione Granger*  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny breathed. "Wait, who's playing the Nutcracker?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said pointing.  
  
"Oh, Hermione look!" Ginny said. There was a note above the postings.  
  
'Students,  
  
We have decided that the cast and crew will come up with a new version of the Nutcracker. We have added one character. He is to accompany the Sugar Plum Fairy. We hop you all buy tickets.'  
  
"Who is it?" asked Hermione in a strangled voice.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelped. Hermione looked at the lists. Right across from her and Ginny's names were the boy's lists.  
  
*Nutcracker- Harry Potter  
  
Peppermint Prince- Ronald Weasley  
  
"Go get them!" Pavarti ordered. Ginny found them and dragged them over.  
  
"What the hell." Ron said flabber gasted. Many people were congratulating the four.  
  
"Oohhhhhhhhh!" Ginny and Hermione squealed. "Look! You guys have dancing parts too! Big ones! And so does Padma!"  
  
*Cocoa Princess- Lavender Brown  
  
Marshmallow Maiden- Pavarti Patil  
  
Honey Queen- Padma Patil*  
  
"Cho Chang has a part as well!" Ron said. Harry didn't get the flutter in his stomach he sued to when he heard her name. He now felt it when he heard Ginny's.  
  
*Snow Queen- Cho Chang  
  
Ice Dancer- Pansy Parkinson*  
  
"Check out your accompaniments!" Harry said. "Dean, Seamus, get over here!"  
  
*Cocoa Prince- Dean Thomas  
  
Marshmallow Page- Seamus Finnigan  
  
Honey King- Zachary Wasco  
  
"Who on Earth is that?" asked Pavarti worried her sister wouldn't like him. "I think I've heard his name somewhere."  
  
"He's a handsome Hufflepuff in seventh year. He's a chaser," Hermione said after looking at the name for a moment. "And Ron don't be so jealous, I like keepers better than chasers."  
  
"HEY! You're a chaser as well as me!" Ginny said. Ron smirked though. They went back to reading.  
  
*Snow King- Henry Jodario  
  
Mouse King- Draco Malfoy*  
  
"Great, Malfoy's in it!" Harry said slumping into a chair by the fire.  
  
"Cheer up, you get to beat him in front of a huge crowd," Ginny said sitting down.  
  
"Good point Gin," Ron said as he and Hermione sat down as well.  
  
Ginny walked back over and read some more names. "Hey guys!" They rejoined her. "Who is that?"  
  
*Music Box Doll- Arwen Evenstar*  
  
"I don't know," Ron said.  
  
"Wait! Remember what Pavarti told us! The night we had the huge practice an exchanged student transferred here? She must be that Ravenclaw sixth year with deep blue hair!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a good Christmas," Harry said grinning. And it was going to be. Especially for him.  
  
  
  
Practice began in one day. Between that and quidditch Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were struggling with homework. Hermione had begun to let them copy as she did herself.  
  
But they had a lot of fun at practice. Both kinds. In quidditch practice they left their feeling on the ground and at ballet practice they joked, even with the Slytherins.  
  
They were having an amazing time. Ginny and Harry's feelings began to grow. Each wanted to ask the other to the ball but neither had the guts.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Harry said walking in wearing his practice clothes. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hey," she said. She was wearing blue pants, a light blue turtle swimming suit wrap over it, and a black sports bra. They would be rehearsing their dance today. "We have half an hour."  
  
"Want to practice your dance? The one in the beginning?" Ginny nodded and Harry stood ready in a fifth year's, Kenny's, position. They practiced until five minutes to the actual time that everyone would be there.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said as they were drinking water to regenerate.  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"I've." Harry paused. He was going to do it. "I've been thinking about that ball." Ginny's heart was pounding.  
  
"Yes?" she said calmly.  
  
"Have you been asked?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well. I was wondering if you'd.. go with. me," eh sai softly. "Just as friends you know but." Ginny wished he had meant as a couple but something was better than nothing.  
  
"Sure!" she said standing up. "I'd love to Harry! I've go tot go find Hermione." She left. Harry leaned his head on the wall. He had done it. But why had he done it as FRIENDS!  
  
He loved her!  
  
A/N I know it was LONG (that's bold, italic, n purple) but I'm BORED. I hope to finish it tomorrow. Xmas Eve it is tomorrow! Yeah!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW. It'll be a lot better. I'm falling asleep as I write. My eyes hurt. I have to go piss my friend off but PLZ REVIEW. HOPE U LIKE! This is going to be more on Christmas now. PLZ REVIEW and read Sirius Black- Captured by Crystal*Tears (me) Thanx,  
  
**Crystal*Tears** 


	2. Part II Keep It A Secret

A/N Arwen Evenstar- You have given me a stroke of genius! You are going to be in my story. You won't his GF in the end but you'll be it for the majority of the time! I edited the first chapter and you're in it!  
  
Salazar- er, thnx. I know it was horrible writing. I WAS HALF ASLEEP. Besides I'm editing it! So thanx for being nice but you obviously read the whole thing and if you did then why did you? If it is as bad as you say, the logical way of looking at is DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME!  
  
Margarita Mocha (who didn't review)- Review me! I'll go do you. Anyways, I hope Steph is feeling alright. Y said she was. I WENT SHOPPING! With Y so it was fun. And yesterday I got to spend four hours in a bookstore reading books that don't belong to me! Merry Xmas Faye! *whisper* thongs*  
  
Christmas In Hogwarts*~~  
  
Part Two*~~  
  
Ginny sighed as she leaned against the wall of the sixth year girl dormitories. "Go as friends.." She groaned. "Why FRIENDS?!" she screamed hitting her head against the wall with a loud smack.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Pavarti revealing herself from the place behind her bed.  
  
"I." Ginny was a bright red.  
  
"Okay, Ginny, something's on your mind. I want to know!"  
  
"Harry just asked me to the ball-" but Pavarti cut her off.  
  
"FINALLY!"  
  
"No, just as friends," Ginny said gloomily. "I'd talk to Hermione but she's going out with Ron. She'd tell him in trying to help me. Ron would tease me about having a 'crush'! But I think I'm in love Pavarti!"  
  
"No duh. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out! I believe that Harry is I love wit you too."  
  
"Pavarti, Harry is head over heals about Cho Chang! It is so obvious!"  
  
"Look, Ginny, maybe Harry was just afraid to ask you as, you know, a girlfriend. You can never tell with a guy! Seamus asked me to go to the masquerade with him as a friend. Now we're going out!"  
  
"Was he one of your BEST FRINEDS?! Or your older brother's BEST FRIEND?! Would your older brother KILL HIM?!" Ginny started sobbing.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"I can never be with Harry. First off it would put his friendship with Ron in danger. Second his friendship with my other brothers.  
  
Third, OUR friendship would be in danger. Forth he sees me as a baby girl. Fifth, and last, he only likes me as a FRIEND!" Ginny was now crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't be so sure Gin," said Hemrione's voice. The next moment she and Lavender were next to Pavarti and Ginny on the ground. Hermione hugged her.  
  
"P-pleas d-don't t-tell R-Ron.'  
  
"Now, why the hell would I do that?" asked Hermione, confused.  
  
"T-to help me!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Ron I a freak of nature! He would flip on you and then go kill Harry!"  
  
"Because Harry doesn't love me or like me in that way!"  
  
"No, Ginny," Hermione said soothingly. "Because he doesn't THINK that Harry likes you in that way! I've been Harry's friend for years. He looks at you the way he USED to look at Cho Chang. Over the summer it happened. Now he doesn't have that look when he sees Cho."  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said softly. Her face was rd but she had stopped crying.  
  
"She's right. Just let this thing play itself out!" Lavender said with a comforting air.  
  
"We have practice," Pavarti said pulling Ginny up. The four trooped into the practice room. Harry avoided Ginny's eyes. He was trying to avoid Ron as well. Something felt strange.  
  
"Alright guys," said Madam Viler walking in. She was the perfect ballerina. She had long legs, skinny body, and long black hair pulled into a bun. She wore a black leotard with pink tights and a green wrap.  
  
Madam Viler was a very interesting person. She had two muggle degrees, one in business law and one doctor's degree. She had permits for magical medical practice, teaching, dancing, and reporting.  
  
She had traveled the world in both magical and muggle ways. Madam was native to France but spoke fluent French, English, Japanese, Chinese (there's difference), German, and Italian.  
  
"Boys please go to the left side, ladies to the right. We're doing duet warm-ups. Those who never dance with a partner, sit." Two people sat. One boy, one girl. The girl was Emily. She danced the role of a snobby child named Petunia (hehehehehehehe) who was later the Sour Drop.  
  
The boy was Damien. He danced the part of a shy boy who later was the Whip Cream Boy. Neither danced with a partner because of their personalities. "Damien, Emily, in the end of the production, or rather near the end, the two of you will dance together. Now up!" They obeyed Madam's words.  
  
Ginny stood across from Harry. They avoided eye contact and focused hard on their moves as Madam turned on music. (I'm listening to Coyote Ugly CD but they have soft music)  
  
Ginny leapt into the air. Harry caught her with ease as he spun neatly. Draco and Arwen were in front of them. Draco was pretty good on his feet. Arwen was excellent. This was why she had the important role of Music Box Doll.  
  
Hermione and Ron were in the front of the room dancing as well as Harry and Ginny. "Something's up with Harry," Ron stated as she leapt and he caught her.  
  
"Something's up with Ginny," Hermione said as she did a handstand off of him. "Big deal. Besides just let Harry talk to you."  
  
"You know what's going on," Ron accused.  
  
"Harry will tell you."  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then he doesn't. Ron please, just leave this be. It'll work itself out!"  
  
"You know too much, Hermione," Ron said grumpily. He grabbed her foot as she swung it up. With ease she pushed her other foot off of the ground andflipped while his hand remained firmly on her foot.  
  
"Very good!" Madam Viler said as the music ended. "Perfect synchronization! Excellent!" She clapped her hands. They all were flushed by now. "Take a break and get a drink. Harry, Ginny, hurry, I want to work on your dance!"  
  
The two walked out into the corridor where they ahd left their water. The room was in the dungeons so they were kept cool. Harry leaned against the bricks a Ginny sat next to him.  
  
"Harry," Ginny began.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you told Ron you're taking me to the ball?"  
  
"No." Harry said, looking at his knees.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't had the chance."  
  
"Well don't tell him Harry."  
  
"Why not, Gin?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I. I just want it to be a surprise. to everyone."  
  
"Hermione knows," Harry said calmly. "And so do Lavender and Pavarti." His heart was beating fast. Why was she being so mysterious?  
  
Did she wasn't it to be a surprise because she was excited and wanted to impress people. Or was she embarrassed?  
  
"How... do you know that?"  
  
"I can do that. You know, just tell that people know things. I really don't know why."  
  
"Oh, well I just sort of..." Ginny was a bright red. She couldn't tell Harry she wanted to be more than friends!  
  
"Sort of what? Gin, you can tell me!"  
  
'He's looking at me like his friend, not someone he's in love with,' Ginny thought grimly. However she was wrong. "I was just-"  
  
Madam Viler poked her head into the corridor. Ginny turned pink. Harry whipped around to see her. "Come on," she said in her usual rolling voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ginny said hopping up. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. The two walked back in. Malfoy looked up from talking with Arwen. He grinned maliciously.  
  
"Now," Madam Viler said, her back to Malfoy, "Let's take it from the top of duet."  
  
Harry nodded as Ginny turned. She sat in the right lower corner on a small brown stool. Harry nodded to her as the counts began from Madam's mouth. On the fifth count he whirled over and kissed her hand. She giggled.  
  
His heart was pounding. This wasn't an act for him. He only wished he was forced to kiss her lips more than once in the production. Ginny on the other hand was trying to keep a blush out of her face.  
  
She felt herself being pulled up. It took a moment for her to register why. Just in time she was ready. She curtsied. Harry bowed. He held his hand out with a flourish.  
  
Ginny accepted it and they turned as if doing a formal dance. Then the two did begin a formal waltz. But in at five counts the music had changed and Ginny spun with ease.  
  
Madam was frowning now. They were doing fine acting and their moves were perfect but no life seemed to be in their dancing. "Stop," she said.  
  
"What is it, Madam?" asked Ginny as she had Harry stopped.  
  
"I have an idea. Alright, dancers for the party, practice hike I get some things. Malfoy sit our and be a spectator." She swept out of the room. Harry sat down and Malfoy moved over by him.  
  
"Nice girl you've got yourself," he drawled.  
  
"Ginny's one of my best friends Malfoy. Don't you have a stick to shove up your ass r something?"  
  
"Watch it Potter,' he hissed.  
  
"Watch what?"  
  
"Her ass," he said turning to watch Ginny fly across the stage with the other girls. "Almost as fine as Arwen's."  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you keep your eyes off of Ginny's ass, perv," Harry replied in a bored tone. "Or I might just tell some people you like a witch with a muggle for a mother."  
  
"You." Draco hissed.  
  
"Your daddy wouldn't be so pleased," Harry continued. He was enjoying taunting Malfoy, the pervert. "I mean he was in Voldemort's inner circle. He does have this thing against half-muggles."  
  
"You."  
  
"YOU really should stop repeating yourself. But did you know that Voldemort himself was half muggle? His father was muggle. That's where he got his firs name. Tom Marvalo Riddle, it was his father's. I should know; Pettigrew tied me to his grave."  
  
"You can't tell him!"  
  
"They CAN get mail in Azkaban, Malfoy."  
  
"How would you know, Potty?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no body with the name Potty seems to be in this room."  
  
"Potter." he hissed, trying to sound menacing.  
  
"OH, you know, Peter Pettigrew. I felt inclined to send him a Howler. So did Remus and Sirius. Bella and Aimee were pretty pissed as well. Now we send him the paper. Something to do with when they were at school."  
  
"You-Know-Who is out there somewhere. No one ever killed him. I'll find him Potter," he hissed softly.  
  
"You hiss too much," Harry commented airily. "And I wouldn't be so sure of that." The music ended and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked over. Malfoy got up to go talk with Arwen.  
  
"What was that git saying?" asked Ron, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said hotly. His eyes were burning.  
  
"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have that look in your eyes," Ron snapped. "Cough it up!"  
  
"Look, I'll tell you later," Harry said, agitatedly.  
  
"Ooooooooooooh," Hermione said slickly, "he hurt his male ego!"  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that and I didn't hear it," Harry said loftily.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said shrugging. Then she leaned close to Ginny, "I believe we have some 'secret matters' to discuss with Lavender and Pavarti later, ourselves."  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny moaned. The guys watched intently.  
  
"No putting it off!" Hermione scolded slapping her arm lightly. She kissed Ron and stood with Ginny. The two went to practice the addition of a dance with the two of them and a drummer.  
  
Later that night the fire danced on Harry's face as he stared blankly at it. He was thinking about Ginny's request. 'What had it meant?!' he thought furiously. He tugged at his hair. He yelped quietly, pulling it harder than he had meant.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" asked Ron, eyebrows furrowed. "You've been acting weird for like. ever. I mean it happened back at my house."  
  
"Uh. yeah," Harry said. He had obviously been tuning on out.  
  
"Okay, now I KNOW something's up. I may be annoying but you never tune me out!"  
  
"Maybe I do and you just don't have the sense to see it."  
  
"Hardy har har," Ron said huffily. He opened his mouth to continue speaking when they heard yells from the corridor. "What the hell?!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" came a female voice. It was soaked in anger and PMS.  
  
"HELP ME!!" said a male voice, much louder. "JELLY SLUGS!" The portrait swung open and George Weasley came in.  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" screamed Angelina Johnson, following him in. Her face was red and her eyes a blaze. She slammed the portrait behind her.  
  
"It was FRED'S IDEA!"  
  
"RAT'S ASS IT WAS!"  
  
"Rat's ass what?" asked Ginny walking over, calmly. You could say Yamani-smooth (Tamora Pierce, I just was reading the Protector of the Small books)  
  
"YOUR STUPID BROTHER IS HARRASSING ME!  
  
"I AM NOT!" George yelled back.  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME NAD GRABBING MY CHEST!" Ginny turned to glare at her brother with these words.  
  
The two had returned to Hogwarts with Fred and Katie Bell. According to Dumbledore, who had announced their arrival the day before, they were here to help with The Nutcracker (if you could call it that with all of the changes).  
  
They had disappeared since that dinner and just now were found.  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"You are so dead," Ron commented from his chair, looking at the three,  
  
"Gee, thanks for the update, Ron," George snapped. Everyone in the common room was watching the scene.  
  
"No problem," Ron said smugly.  
  
"Ronald!" Hermione scolded from the chessboard she and Ginny had been using a few moments ago.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"HELLO!" Angelina screamed.  
  
"Look, ask that boyfriend of yours. We call it a joke!" George retorted.  
  
"I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU WOULDN'T MIND FRED GRABBING AICIA'S BOOBS!" It was common knowledge that Fred was dating Angelina and George- Alicia.  
  
"Actually, we had a game of drink and dare last night. That's why we had hangover and missed rehearsal. We each dared each other the same thing. They should be arriving any mom-"  
  
"FREDRICK WEALSEY!" Alicia's clear voice bellowed from the top of the girl's tower. "GET OUT!"  
  
In a flash Fred Weasley was lying on the floor next to his twin, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Alicia Spinnet, former chaser of Gryffindor quidditch team along with Angelina and Katie Bell, stood on the girl dormitory stairs, glaring at him.  
  
"YOU ARE A PERVERT!" The twins quickly walked to their girlfriend and tried to explain, calm them, and not get beaten to death all at the same time.  
  
"That's what you get!" Harry teased as he and Ron helped the twins up from the floor once Ginny and Hermione had gotten the fuming girls back up to their dormitory.  
  
"I can't wait until G-" but Fred was cut off by a sharp elbow in his ribs from George.  
  
"What?" asked Harry with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Nothing," the twins said in unison.  
  
"Oh, it's definitely something!" Harry said glaring now.  
  
"Just leave it," Ron said and pulled his friend up their dormitory steps.  
  
They sat on their four-poster beds with the rest of the guys in their dormitory. The conversation trailed from many things. It eventually got to the Winter Dance. "I'm going with Lavender," Dean said proudly.  
  
"Oh, that was a HUGE surprise," Seamus said sarcastically.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"You have been going out since fourth year!"  
  
"End of fourth year," Dean corrected stoutly.  
  
"You are such an idiot," Seamus said, shaking his head.  
  
"And I suppose you are going with someone?"  
  
"Yes, Pavarti Patil!" Seamus said. "Seeing as we've been going out since summer," he added slickly  
  
"Our man Harry got her for the Yule Ball though," Ron said slapping Harry's back.  
  
"Who you going with?" asked Neville dumbly. He slapped himself in the head the next moment. He wasn't as stupid as he used to be but he still took a while to have thing register.  
  
"Well, seeing as you asked," Ron said after they all snickered and Neville shrugged it off, "I'm taking Hermione."  
  
"Congratulations on taking your GIRLDFRIEND!" Dean said. Ron threw his pillow at Dean. Dean threw it back in retaliation.  
  
"Neville," Seamus said, ignoring his friends, "are you taking anyone?" Neville turned bright pink.  
  
"As a matter of fact. I am."  
  
"Who?" asked Ron and Dean in shocked unison, stopping their passing of throwing pillows.  
  
"Daisy C-Cane. You know the transfer from Bobatons. She's a Hufflepuff fifth year."  
  
"Oh, I know her!" Ron said, eyes wide. "She's pretty. I know, she's the piano player for The Nutcracker. She was talking with Harry."  
  
"Speaking of the silent man," Dean said turning to their friend. Harry had been silent the whole conversation of the Dance. "Who are you going with?  
  
"Yeah, even I've got a date!" Neville exclaimed. The boys laughed. Minus Harry that was.  
  
"I." Harry fell silent, remembering Ginny's odd request. "I'm going with. someone."  
  
"You'd better ask 'someone' soon," Ron warned.  
  
"Look, I have a date. She just wants. okay, this'll sound weird but she wants to keep it a secret." Harry's voice was agitated.  
  
"Sure," Seamus said. The other boys broke down laughing. Harry rolled his eyes. Suddenly a large pure black feathered owl flew in and dropped a letter on his lap. It flew off to the menagerie.  
  
"What the." Neville fell silent. Harry opened the letter when he saw Sirius's familiar handwriting.  
  
'Harry,  
  
God, you need a nickname. Perhaps Lightning. No offense, your scar is very important. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Remus is sending new dress robes for the ball. We also are sending a muggle suit. Hope you and Gin have a good time!  
  
Padfoot*~^*~^'  
  
"Harry what is that?" asked Seamus curiously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"A letter from the 'mystery date'?" teased Dean.  
  
"Oh shut-up," Harry snapped. He put the letter with his others in the bedside cabinet. Then he pulled out an album. It had photos o his parents. The boys looked at it curiously (Ron knew what it was and moved over to see).  
  
"Which one are you looking for?" Ron asked watching the pages flip.  
  
"The one of them with Padfoot and Moony, before a Ball with their dates. My mum was my dad's."  
  
"So it's after their fifth year," Ron commented. The other boys were looking at it too.  
  
"Who are those people?" asked Neville.  
  
"My parents and their friends." Harry stopped at a picture of young Remus, Sirius, Arabella Figg, Kayla Parker, Lily Evans/Potter, and James Potter. They wore special robes.  
  
"Least Peter's not in it," Ron commented. The boys were staring at the young Remus.  
  
"T-that's." Dean was lost for words.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" supplied Ron grinning.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Seamus flabbergasted. Neville seemed too shocked to speak.  
  
"Professor Remus J. Lupin was one of my parents' best friends," Harry said as Ron was in gails of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Who is that guy?" asked Neville pointing to the young and handsome once playboy Sirius Black.  
  
"That," Rons aid dramatically, "is Sirius Lee Black!"  
  
"Y-your parents were friends with a murderer?" Neville stuttered.  
  
"I guess. in a way they were best friends with three," Harry said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron. Now he was confused.  
  
"Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked. Ron slapped his head. "Then the sewers, well they were before that but.."  
  
"Padfoot on November 1st and then him and Moony that one night," Ron said slowly. "Wormtail because. he was with.."  
  
"Exactly," Harry said. "It was because he served Lord Voldemort, if you can call the bastard a 'Lord'."  
  
"I'm utterly baffled," Dean muttered.  
  
"You know after The War that the Sirius Black was cleared by vouches and evidence that Peter Pettigrew was living?" asked Ron.  
  
"Everyone knows that!" Neville said.  
  
"Yeah, big deal. He's got a lot of power. Maybe he corrupted something," Seamus said. Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" asked the three boys together.  
  
"N-nothing," Ron sniggered.  
  
"Sirius Black is my godfather. I live with him, his wife, Remus- Professor Lupin, and his wife. Aimee and Bella- their wives- tease them all of the time about their records here at school," Harry said punching Ron lightly.  
  
"Did you know Lupin has the fifth highest record for detentions?!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Now all of the boys were laughing.  
  
"Oh, gee thanks," said an agitated voice from the door. They sat up to see a black dog at the feet of Remus Lupin and two women.  
  
"P-professor," Neville stuttered.  
  
The dog at his feet gave a tormenting bark. "Shut it, Padfoot," Remus said. "Harry! I'm here to give you this!"  
  
"I thought you were sending it here," Harry said, sitting up and taking the bag which he knew contained his clothes.  
  
"We decided not to," Bella said.  
  
"The ladies wanted to see you," Lupin said mocking a petty female voice.  
  
"We hexed you fine in school and we can still hex you!" Bella snapped, blushing.  
  
"Yes, we could hex a certain part off of you and then you would be a girl!" Aimee said smugly grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her to the girl dormitories.  
  
"We'd better stop them before they hurt themselves," Remu9s said and he left with the dog.  
  
The boys stared after him. "Weird." Harry said. Ron shrugged.  
  
"They popped up over the summer," he said.  
  
It was a few moments before any sound was heard. There was a shriek from the girls' dormitories. The five boys rushed out.  
  
A/N I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! First I couldn't get on FF. Then I had to have my computer shut off for days. Plz forgive me! Review too plz! Thanx, **Crystal*Tears**  
  
PS I'm a co-author w/ my friend as Oswald Loves Perfume (I think. Faye Faye I have to meet my g' parents tomorrow sorry!) 


	3. Part III Shopping and Almost

A/N I don't want to confuse you but I changed the Halloween dance to the formal one and the masquerade to the winter one. I know it doesn't make as much sense but I had to in order for my plan to work! This chapter does not really have much of a point but it might be kind of funny! I stopped writing it to post it so... it just stops suddenly. I really wanted to update. It's 16 pages in size 12 so....  
  
Hogwarts Christmas Of Love*~~  
  
Part Three*~~  
  
"What in bloody hell is going on?!" asked Ron, the moment they entered the dormitory. People were shrinking back with scared looks. Sirius sat crossed-legged in the center of the room- muttering to himself.  
  
"Sirius Black. He's very bad," Collin Crevey stuttered.  
  
"We need to work on your vocabulary," Harry muttered.  
  
"He's right," said Aldine Jasper, a third-year. "He even used dark magic to get out of prison. Dad said so."  
  
"Dad's aren't always right," Seamus said. Neville kicked him. He had gotten by now they were terrified of Sirius.  
  
"Oh, sure, he has TONS of dark magic," Ron said sarcastically, "That's why he saved Harry's ass."  
  
"Gee, you like me so much," Harry snapped. "The way I remember it, you happened to be cursed by Pettigrew and he saved your ass as well, seeing as Moony was locked to you."  
  
"I really needed to be reminded Pettigrew cursed me unconscious." Harry, ignoring his terrified friends, walked forward.  
  
"Harry," hissed Lalasa, a main dancer in the Nutcracker and fifth- year.  
  
"You know," Harry said, crouching in front of his godfather, "You look like a psychopath that has dark powers, sitting on the floor like that." Sirius scowled at him.  
  
"I'm trying to find where we left Filch's favorite toy. I'd hate for some person like Bella to find it and give it back!" A few people looked confused, less scared.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that about me," Bella's voice said from the girls' stairway- Hermione, Ginny, and Aimee at her side.  
  
"It's true," Sirius said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"It's behind the Stash Stone," Bella said after three seconds.  
  
"How- God, you girls found out everything."  
  
"Not hard when Lily was with us," Aimee said as she floated down, looking for her husband. Finally she found him slinking out, so no one would see him.  
  
"We have to do some. things, Harry. We'll be here soon enough," Sirius said, standing. "Oh, tell Professor Git I said he should eat dung, he smells enough like it."  
  
"I get graded by that man!"  
  
"Your point being."  
  
"What kind of godfather ARE you?"  
  
"The kind that gets you into trouble and doesn't care how many detentions you get," he said simply, grinning his famous grin. "Now, see you ladies, Ron." He hugged Harry and left.  
  
"God, they need help," Hermione said after the portrait shut.  
  
"Yeah, they think there's only ONE shower in a house that once had NINE PEOPLE!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Still brooding?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hey, you and Hermione got caught SNOGGING!" Ginny countered. He was bright red. Sirius slipped from everyone's mind as they broke down laughing.  
  
Ginny smiled as her friends flew about. They were in Hogsmeade for the weekend. Or rather the day. They were getting their formal dresses in the muggle dress shop and their costumes for the masquerade in two months. Hermione tugged her arm- jerking her out of a Harry dream.  
  
"We really need to work on your timing," Ginny said lazily.  
  
"Dreaming of a certain Gryffindor seeker?" Hermione asked slyly. Ginny stuck her tongue out in a childish fashion. Then pouted.  
  
"Yes, and YOU disturbed it!" Hermione giggled and dragged her over to Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, and Kayla- Padma's best friend, a Ravenclaw as well. "Hey, guys."  
  
"And here I thought we were female. Is there something you want to tell me?" Kayla asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes," Pavarti said solemnly, "Padma is a man." Padma whacked her sister on the arm.  
  
"Twins, you really don't know what to do," she said covering her eyes with her hand and shaking her head.  
  
"Nock it off," Lavender said. "We have to get dress robes for the winter ball!  
  
"Lavender, you have to be from a wizarding family!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"This is a MASQUERADE!" Ginny said. A few people shot her funny looks. Ginny just waved. They shook their heads and went on walking. Except a Ravenclaw seventh-year. She walked over- trailed by her friend.  
  
"Hey!" she said, hugging Ginny.  
  
"Nice to see you too Cho," Ginny said, "Though I saw you a few hours ago."  
  
"What I can't give my friend a hug?" she asked defensively. Then she pushed her friend forward. "This is my third-cousin, Tammy. She's from Japan, originally. She went to Bobatons and just transferred. She'll be sorted tonight."  
  
"Maybe she'll be with us!" Pavarti said dancing around.  
  
"Or US!" Padma said, joining her. Kayla rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'll have to excuse them," Ginny apologized.  
  
"They're twins," Kayla said.  
  
"Twins in different houses," Lavender added as well.  
  
"Yes, the more time they spend with other people, the moment they're together, the weirder they are," Hermione explained.  
  
"HEY!" they said in unison- stopping they're dance.  
  
"Here to buy costumes?" asked Cho as the group proceeded, now accompanied by Cho and Tammy.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender said, finally getting the point of masquerade.  
  
"Tammy is great with fashion!!!" Cho said, slinging her arm around her cousin, ruffling her brown and blond streak hair.  
  
"She's exaggerating," Tammy mumbled.  
  
"I do NOT exaggerate," Cho said, proudly.  
  
"Right," Ginny said sarcastically. She, Hermione, and Cho had gotten to know one another through rehearsals. She was known to be mockingly melodramatic. She was still sweet, though.  
  
"Okay, seriously, Tammy can help find us perfect dresses."  
  
"And you just expect this of her?" asked Lavender as they neared the costume shop.  
  
"She loves me!" Cho said, slinging an arm around her third cousin's shoulder.  
  
"For some twisted reason," muttered Tammy, throwing the arm off.  
  
"She's got you there," Pavarti and Padma said together as they laughed and Cho pouted.  
  
"Fine, if you insist on being evil!" she said with mock exasperation. She threw her arms into the air and walked in. They followed her into the shop named 'Lady Carmen's Medieval Day', Kayla giggling.  
  
"Hello ladies," said a woman. She had tight blond curls and bright blue eyes. She wore a red gypsy skirt and black shirt, decked with beads,. A tambourine sat on a stool next to the door.  
  
The shop was amazing. It had many bright colors from different materials. Dresses, shawls, boas, skirts, shirts, jewelry, hats, bags, shoes, and other odd and ends lined the walls and shelves neatly.  
  
"Wow, this is WAY more than just medieval times," breathed Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is. My crazy sister named it," the woman explained.  
  
"This is so cool!" squealed Lavender.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her," Pavarti said.  
  
"She's never seen a masquerade shop before," Padma ended.  
  
"Can you guys stop finishing each others sentences- it's freaky," Kayla said, shuddering.  
  
"Hmm, well you must be from Hogwarts. I hear they're having a winter masquerade. Ah the memories. I'm Madame Carmen Figg," the woman said walking closer and picking up her tambourine.  
  
"FIGG?" questioned Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Yes," Carmen said slowly. (ah, my Spanish name!)  
  
"Then Arabella Black is your sister?" continued Ginny.  
  
"Yes, oh you look familiar!"  
  
"We saw you at her wedding. Me and Mione were in it," Ginny said. "You resemble her not-so-much."  
  
"What can I say? Anyways, you must be the girls I saw with Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, well, may I help you?"  
  
"We were wondering if you could help us select something for the masquerade," Cho said. Tammy stood behind her, shyly. "Of course my tasteful cousin will have the final opinion."  
  
Tammy went bright red. She followed silently as the headed towards a shelf of skirts. "I'm thinking that with your friend's," she pointed to Pavarti who said her name, "skin tone she should wear something. bright."  
  
"So I should too," said Padma in a questiony voice.  
  
"No," Tammy said quickly. She seemed lively among the fabric. "You two may be identical but your skin tones are slightly different. The bright fabric will go best on Pavarti and you would be suited to reds and blacks."  
  
"Very good," Carmen said in approval. Tammy grinned. "You help Padma, I've got Pavarti." Ginny watched in awe as the two worked quickly.  
  
Soon Pavarti had a bright dress of a cha-cha dancer. It was a yellow skirt and off the shoulder shirt with pretty bright orange and pink and lime green ruffles. A pair of tan pom shoes and bright sombrero flashed it. Then, gold bangle bracelets, black waist band, and hoop earrings finished it off.  
  
Padma had a short red dress. The top was red silk with sequence shimmering in squiggle lines down it. Then there was a red silk skin tight under, plain. A red velvet skirt was over it. It fell to her middle thighs. The back was open at the waist like a halter but there were two sets of criss-crossed straps on the back.  
  
A black cape went with it, over her shoulders. As well as this she had a pair of black heels. Carmen had given her Spell-On Spell-Off tattoos of diamonds for her middle finger joints, eye sides, and temples. She was a vampire.  
  
"Nice," Hermione said, grinning. "Cho and Tammy are next."  
  
"I can't go to the winter masquerade, I don't have a date!" Tammy said.  
  
"You haven't even been there yet!" Hermione stated. Tammy was finally forced down. Ginny and Hermione went to work on Tammy as Carmen did Cho.  
  
Cho Chang now held a white flail shirt that went to her knees. She had a white spaghetti strap tank-top that was white with the words 'Angel' written in circle jewels. She had loft white tights and white high heels. Then Carmen had given her white fur wrist bands and gold glitter for her hair.  
  
Hermione had said she knew a spell to charm a glowing golden hallow over her head for the night. Surprisingly Hermione and Ginny were very good with fashion. They had seen the way Carmen had intended to head for Cho and were inspired.  
  
Tammy's outfit was red. It was a red silk dress that went to her knees with black 'hooker' tights and red silk high heels. The top of the dress was held up by spaghetti straps. They had located a red staff fork and red horns. She got a Spell-On Spell-Off tattoo of the Elvish words for Sinner.  
  
"Now, Hermione and Lavender," Tammy said, back in her new Hogwarts robes- missing the house badge though. Tammy steered Hermione away as Carmen took over Lavender.  
  
"Your name suits you," Carmen commented as she added accessories to her charge. "Lavender compliments you."  
  
She was wearing a lavender outfit. It was silk with butterflies embroidered on it. It was a kimono with a silver sash. Then she was handed a heavy fan. It was steal, with what seemed a dangerous dagger for the end, when closed. It had silk to connect them, red silk. Lavender carefully spread it.  
  
"What am I supposed to be?" asked Lavender, puzzled. Just then Hermione and Tammy came back, two black velvet bags in their hands.  
  
"You're Princess Shinkokami," Carmen said. "I'm a fan of the muggle author Tamora Pierce. She actually has a psychic link to another universe, though she does not know so.  
  
"Princess Shinkokami is a Yamani princess by law. She was a replacement for the first princess who died in an earthquake. She was betrothed to Prince Roald II of Tortall. The Yamani Islands were taken off of Japan (this is TRUE Hoshi is Japanese for star).  
  
"They fell in love with the help of the main character, Keladry," explained Carmen. She went into a detailed description.  
  
"So what's your outfit?" Cho prodded Hermione.  
  
"It's a secret for fight now. You'll see it in November when we show each other," Hermione stated flatly.  
  
"Time to do Kayla!!" squealed the twins together.  
  
"Let us work on her!" pleaded Padma.  
  
"Oh, please?" prompted Pavarti.  
  
"We get final approval, got it?" Carmen said with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Yes!" they chorused.  
  
"You traitors!" screamed Kayla as the twins dragged her off.  
  
Ten minutes later Kayla ran out of the dressing room in a puffy orange and pea green dress. She was screaming something and was closely followed by the twins.  
  
In another half-hour Kayla emerged, grinning. "Show us!" ordered Cho.  
  
So she did. She now owned a sea green 'Yamani' dress as well. Hers had blue lines trailing all over the p[lace with a matching blue sash. She held a fan as well and two 'chopsticks' that were sea green and blue mixed.  
  
"She's Yukimi, called Yuki, Sir Nealan of Queenscoves betrothed. Neal is betrothed to her and Neal is Keladry of Mindelan's- the main character's- best friend and former crush," Pavarti explained.  
  
"Yuki suits Kayla," Padma nodded in approval to her own words.  
  
"That leaves Ginny," Tammy said turning to her. "I know what to do with you. I need your measurements." So Ginny stood as Tammy quickly used rope with knots to measure. "I'll be making your dress. I'll need help from Carmen tough."  
  
"You've got it!" cheered the young woman, in her twenties, late twenties.  
  
"Make sure our date's compliment us please," Hermione said. She handed her a list with their dates on it. "When Tammy gets hers we'll come and tell you."  
  
"Right, now did you know there are a number of dances for that fan? It's a shukushin. I'll show you and give you each one. You can practice and then show-off at the ball!"  
  
An hour later the girls walked out, mumbling steps to them selves as they moved their arms around, despite the strange looks they received. They walked towards the muggle dress shop. Soon they were opening the door with it's scripture handwriting of 'Formal Dresses and Tuxes'.  
  
"Ah, the smell of fabric!" Kayla said, throwing her arms out.  
  
"Ignore her," Padma suggested.  
  
"Right," Hermione said as she walked past the pretty young Ravenclaw who happened to be crazy. A woman with her pure black hair pulled into a tight bun, wearing a tan muggle dress suit walked over, smiling. Ginny saw her deep purple robes hanging on a hook behind the counter.  
  
"Hogwarts," she said. It was a statement, not a question. She guided them to the back.  
  
"Oh, this part smells the best," Kayla shrieked. She began to stick her nose on the fabric. The woman raised her eyebrows.  
  
"She's a little. wack," explained Ginny.  
  
"I can see that," replied the woman stiffly. Ginny had the feeling she was a squib. She was only too right.  
  
"So. we've got this formal on Halloween," Hermione said.  
  
"The masquerades should be on Halloween and the formal inwinter but that's Dumbledore for you," Cho stated.  
  
"Now then, where are your dates? Surely you want them to match you," the woman said.  
  
"Well, we're going as a group of friends. We've decided to screw over our boyfriends and crushes and. confused boys who are in love," Hermione said, nudging Ginny with the last part who blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Mmmm, very interesting. Well, I've got some more costumers. I'm terribly sorry but they're very important. Have a lot of money and are having a huge wedding."  
  
The girls turned to see a large group of women. They all had expensive-looking robes. The one in front seemed to carry herself proudly and her hand rested on a pretty young woman's shoulder.  
  
"The Montgomery-Carter wedding," Tammy said.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked the woman curiously.  
  
"My parent's are invited. Old Witch Carter is my Dad's sister's mother-in-law," Tammy explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mum told me about that. She and Dad got an invite as well," Cho said.  
  
"Cho and Tammy Chang!" called the fierce-looking elderly witch.  
  
"Hullo Mrs. Carter," Tammy said as she turned.  
  
"It's hEllo my dear, and you can call me Grandmother Carter."  
  
"Yes, grandmother Carter," said Cho.  
  
"Now, who are these young ladies?" she asked, eyeing them each. She sniffed at the red silk that hung out of Padma's bag.  
  
"These are our friends from Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, Ginny-"  
  
"What person would name their child Ginny?" she said superiorly.  
  
"My full name is Virginia Weasley," Ginny said, slightly miffed and seriously pissed off, but hiding it.  
  
"A Weasley," she said slowly.  
  
"Yes, and this is Pavarti and Padma Patil, Kayla Whipple, Lavender Brown, and of course you know Tammy and myself," Cho finished.  
  
"I do not know a Tammy," she replied testily, "I am, however, acquainted with a Tamora. Now, Holly," she said turning to the squib.  
  
"I'll lead the way to the wedding section," she said and led the women away. The girl near the end smiled sympathetically at the girls.  
  
"Sorry, Tammy, Cho, friends," she said softly.  
  
"It's okay Aunt Halley, we understand," Tammy said quietly as the girl walked away.  
  
"Aunt?" question Ginny as they began to move through the dresses.  
  
"Yeah, she's out fathers' sister. Only girl. She was the youngest. Got married three year ago. She's one month pregnant," Cho said as she examined a green dress.  
  
"Tammy, I found a dress that was made for you," Kayla said. "And it smells just right!"  
  
"I really don't know her," Ginny muttered.  
  
"I'm with Gin," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Oohhhh! Mione come here!" called the Lavender. The remaining three walked over to her and the twins. They were holding a pretty blue dress.  
  
It was a strapless silk blue top with jewels on it. The skirt was puffy lace like material that was a dim blue. It looked kind of like a frozen lake. It seemed to shimmer as Padma held it to Hermione.  
  
"PERFECT!" Ginny proclaimed. Soon each girl had a dress. They reached the counter holding purses, gloves, and hair accessories as well.  
  
There they found not Holly the squib but a man with dark skin and black hair. "I'm Darren. Do you want all of this?" he asked, pointing to their dresses. They nodded and handed them over. At that moment the door opened with a jingle and cold air flew into the warm shop.  
  
They all turned. Ginny groaned with Hermione and Padma; Pavarti, Tammy, and Kayla shrieked. Cho scowled.  
  
Seven boys stood in the doorway. Each slightly pink in the cheeks from the cold air. They had yet to notice the girls. They were conversing quietly and laughed.  
  
"Talking about girls?" asked Hermione loudly. They froze.  
  
"Uh. no," Ron said, ears turning red.  
  
"Right," Ginny said sarcastically. Harry wouldn't look at her or Hermione. He did however look at Tammy with a confused expression.  
  
"Tammy Chang- Cho's cousin, she's a transfer," Ginny said quickly. She let her eyes go over the boys.  
  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Henry Jodario, all Gryffindors. Then two Ravenclaws, Zachary and David Jung (7th year for a certain T person in the future and a 6th for Padma). Then one Hufflepuuffs, Edwardo Santana.  
  
"What's up?" asked Edwardo uneasily.  
  
"Nothing, Ed," Kayla said flirtatiously.  
  
"I hate being called Ed," he snapped, scowling. Kayla flashed him a smile. He turned a deeper pink.  
  
"So, what WERE you talking about?" Ginny asked Ron. She then locked her eyes on her raven-haired love.  
  
"Nothing," Harry responded automatically. The boys looked between them with furrowed brows. They looked away. "Nothing."  
  
"Yes, and we were just flirting with Darren here. He's quite attractive," Cho said. She turned back and smiled widely. "Dari, would you be kind enough to help these tasteless boys? I could pay you with a kiss."  
  
Darren went scarlet and nodded. Henry began to growl. "You , knock it off!" Cho scolded, grinning. She took her dress. The others followed the suit. Then they walked out.  
  
On the way Cho pecked Henry on the cheek. Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, Pavarti kissed Seamus's cheek, Lavender Dean's, and Padma and Kayla flashed a smile to their respectable man.  
  
Tammy looked for a moment at Zachary. Ginny locked eyes with Harry. He nodded quickly, answering her unspoken question.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny shifted in her seat. Unnoticed, she stared at the fire. Someone dropped into a chair next to her. "Third floor corridor, right wing, outside Fluffy's Place," said a male voice. She nodded and he left.  
  
She sighed and leaned back. 'Only five minutes.' "Gin!" She groaned. 'What does he WANT!'  
  
"Yes, Ron," she said calmly.  
  
"Could you help me with my homework?" he asked, eyes shining.  
  
"Ask your girlfriend!" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"We'll end up snogging," Ron admitted sheepishly.  
  
"So. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"You okay?" asked Ron, taken aback.  
  
"No, I have PMS. Bye, see you at practice and rehearsal," Ginny said and left. She sighed and walked through the corridors.  
  
Ginny slipped her hands into her jean pockets. They were denim flares with stars embroidered on the bottom and on the back pockets. Her skirt was a white peasant shirt with stars and moons embroidered along the top and a tear-drop by her chest, showing off little bit of cleavage.  
  
Over the top she wore her black Hogwarts robes.  
  
Silently she sat down on the ground in the corridor. She heard footsteps. She didn't move. "Ginny," said the same male voice. She could feel him sit next to her. Her eyes were closed and her head against the cool stone wall.  
  
"Mmm, hello Harry."  
  
"How are you?" asked Harry softly.  
  
"Fine, so why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I. look Ginny, when I asked you to the ball." Ginny bolted up.  
  
"Did you mean it?" she asked fiercely, tears burning in her eyes.  
  
"YES!" he said loudly. His voice echoed off the walls. "What I said at the end.."  
  
"About going as friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering. could you forget those words?" His voice was now soft and Ginny looked into his eyes.  
  
He sat next to her, green eyes shining. "You know Ron might kill you."  
  
"I'm sure of it," Harry said grinning. Then he moved closer.  
  
Ginny sat there looking at him. Their faces moved closer. Their lips were less than a centimeter away.  
  
"HARRY!" His name echoed through the corridors. "Harry Potter!" They jumped apart just as Fred and George came around the corner.  
  
"There you are mate!" George said.  
  
"They want you on the quidditch pitch. You too, Gin. You're late for practice!" Fred added. They slapped their heads and ran with the twins down the sloping lawn to the field.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Ginny said as she rushed to the girl's lockers. Harry changed as well.  
  
"All right, let's see you fly!" the twins chorused.  
  
"You two aren't the captains," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, David is," Ron added.  
  
"Oh, big, bad, first-year David!" Fred squealed.  
  
"I'm a seventh-year!" eh said indignantly.  
  
"You just joined the team!" George said, throwing his hands up.  
  
"I played at chaser on my team at Durmstrang, thank you very much! I was captain since my FIRST YEAR!"  
  
"Does this look like Durmstrang?" demanded George.  
  
"Come, on. We'll coach ya till we leave!" Fred said excitedly.  
  
"Just let them. Otherwise they'll blow something up!" Hermione said, hands going into the air. Ginny nodded but carefully avoided Harry's eyes.  
  
"I truly do not care!" David said. So they took off and let the twins coach.  
  
It wasn't long before they were swerving excellently, using new plays from the England reserves. Wood was still great pals with Fred and George.  
  
"So what's Lee been up to?" asked Ginny as they walked up the hill towards the castle, and play practice.  
  
"He's an official announcer for National Quidditch games held in England. Usually he takes over second shift of long games," Fred said.  
  
"Very surprising, aye?" George said.  
  
"He was a great commentator here," Harry said laughing. They were all remembering Lee's last game.  
  
"Maybe he'll work with Collin Creevey someday," Ron commented lightly. Collin Creevey had taken over Lee's job at the first match of the year. Last week there had been the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game. 100-70 to Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, he'll be ecstatic," Hermione said, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"Which one?" asked Harry. The team began laughing. For an instant Ginny and Harry looked into each other's eyes. They quickly changed their view.  
  
"Shoot, we're late!" Ginny said. They rushed through the doors and down to the dungeons. The entered a moment later, breathless. They set their brooms down.  
  
Ginny's SilverEmber99 glistened in its polished glory as the candle light hit it.  
  
"Get changed," ordered Madam Viler. They grabbed the clothes in the corner and went into their respectable dressing rooms.  
  
"We get to run through all of act I tonight!" Hermione said as she pulled off the top of her quidditch robes. She put on a red and green sports bra, then a tight white tank top over that.  
  
"OH, that means we get to shrink Harry!" Ginny said, giggling. She was also putting on a sports bra. Hers was black with yellow stripes. Then she put on a purple tank top.  
  
"I can't wait to see him!" Hermione giggled. She was now sliding a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxer shorts on. The front showed his face and the back showed his butt with his pants ripped. (MM- mini concerts!!)  
  
"Malfoy'll probably try to break him," Ginny said. She too was putting on boxers but hers had Scooby-Doo running through a hole on them.  
  
"They get along better at practice," Hermione said. She tossed Ginny her red slippers.  
  
"Yeah, we all do. Here's your greenies!" Ginny said as she threw the green toe shoes to Hermione, one at a time.  
  
"And you play quidditch?" she asked sarcastically after catching them.  
  
"HEY!" Ginny hit her friend on the back of the head with her shoes. Then they laced them up in silence. Then they walked out.  
  
"Nice outfit, Mione," Ron said. He kissed the crevice of her neck as she walked out.  
  
"Eww, must we see the mublood and mugglelover kissing," sneered Draco. His voice was less mean though, more of a friendly taunt.  
  
"You're the one with Arwen's lipstick all over your face," Ron countered. Draco flushed as deep as the dark red lipstick that was on his forehead and neck, and cheeks and lips.  
  
"Moving fast, eh?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, shove it Potty!" Draco snapped. Arwen was turning a bright red.  
  
"Ooohhhhh! Arwen is turning red," Parvati teased (hey I spelt it right! I think Pavarti sounds better than Parvati though).  
  
"Busted!" Susan Bones said.  
  
"Ladies!" Madam Viler's voice rang. "We are going to go through the first act, please get situated and stop talking about boys!"  
  
They all giggled as they took their positions off 'stage'. Ginny stood up from her quick stretches and listened as music started.  
  
They had decided to do and play ballet. According to Ginny, Hermione, and the girls (the boys didn't care) people would find it more interesting if they did it with a play and with ballet. So they were doing a lot of dancing but having lines too.  
  
"Shinkoduracia," Madam Viler said softly. Harry shrunk. A few people collapsed in giggles. Ginny didn't have the time or the heart. She rolled her eyes as she watched the first-year David Harper rush out squealing.  
  
Ginny went after him, doing leaps to make it look like she was chasing him. It wasn't long before David was pinned to the ground.  
  
"Give it back!" she demanded coolly.  
  
"No!" he said, stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries.  
  
"That's it! MOTHER!!!!!!" Angelina was doing this part.  
  
They went on for a while. Soon the 'guests arrived. By the end of an hour Act I was done.  
  
"It was. alright. Now we must work!" Madam Viler proclaimed. The dancer's jaws dropped. They thought the party was done perfectly. Clara was about to get her gift.  
  
"But. but. but," the boys kept repeating the word. Ron and Draco's mouths were open with a look of awe. The little Harry had wide eyes. He had just gotten out of the little box.  
  
"No buts," she snapped.  
  
"We won't have any by the time she's through with us," Lalasa said bitterly.  
  
"Ginny, your leaps were too low. We will start there." Soon Ginny's legs were flying as she went through her series of leaps time and time again.  
  
"My legs are asleep!" Ginny moaned as she sat down thirty minutes later, having finally done at least half of the leap high enough for Madam Viler. Now Madam Viler was working with David and his floor dancing rolls away from his 'mother' and 'sister'.  
  
"Ginny?" came Harry's small squeaky voice.  
  
"Hey," she said softly as Harry jumped onto her legs and went up to her knees. They were tucked by her chin.  
  
"Can you make me big again?" eh whined. Ginny laughed and set him on the floor. Soon he was normal sized.  
  
"Chatter bugs!" Madam called. "Go to the kitchens and get us some dinner."  
  
Harry and Ginny began to walk down corridors. 


	4. Part IV Falling and Finding

3/8/03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter charas but I do own any names unrecognized. I do not own Devil Went Down to Georgia, Looking Through Your Eyes, This I Promise You, well any of the songs to sum it up! Don't sue me, I have jack crap  
  
****Dedicated to Buggie (Brittany Young) and Cameron (Robinson)****  
  
Hogwarts Christmas Of Love*~~  
  
Part IV*~~  
  
Falling and Finding*~~  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry as they proceeded. He seemed deep in thought. She hoped he was thinking about her. "Ginny," Harry said softly.  
  
"What?" she responded, just as quiet.  
  
"W-what happened. you know- before quidditch practice," Harry said.  
  
"I. don't know," Ginny said, eyes on the ground. "All I know is. I think I liked what was going to happen." They said nothing as they continued to walk through the corridors.  
  
Soon they were at the fruit bowl painting. Ginny reached up and tickled the peach (or whatever). In an instant a door handle appeared. Harry pulled it open. "Hello, Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Hey Dobby," Harry said, waving. Ginny smiled as he bounded over. The rest of the elves were to used to this to care. They continued bustling about, getting ready for the food to be sent up in a few moments.  
  
"I best head to my station," Dobby said. Ginny and Harry followed silently.  
  
A small ball of purple fire appeared over the head table and that food went up, drifting up to the ceiling and straight through. Suddenly a ball of red, blue, yellow, and green fire appeared over the respective tables.  
  
Food flew up all around them. Then the house elves quickly got the deserts set out. "What may wes (wheeze) be doing for yous?" asked Dobby.  
  
"Everyone in the ballet needs dinner, we're the fetchers tonight," Ginny said.  
  
"Here," said Winky's voice. Ginny turned to find Winky handing her an apple. "To tides you over."  
  
"Thank you, Winky," Ginny said happily. Soon they had a mound of food before them.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry chanted. The food levitated off of the ground and he guided it to the door. Ginny set the pumpkin juice barrels in front of her.  
  
"Shinkoduracia," Ginny recited. They shrank so she could carry them all, but her hands were still full.  
  
As the two walked back Harry paused half way there. He turned abruptly. "In case I don't get another chance," he said.  
  
In one swift movement he swooped down and kissed Ginny's lips. He held her lips for a moment then pulled away and continued walking.  
  
Ginny stood still. Her eyes were wide and her lips tingling. It took her a while to catch her breath. She followed Harry at a very slow pace, arriving back a good twenty-five minutes later.  
  
Harry was gone.  
Ginny flopped onto her bed and stared aimlessly at the floor. She set her hand on her lips and licked them. She remembered the sweet taste of Harry's on her own. She grabbed some parchment and a quill from her bedside table and shut the curtains on her bed. She scribbled a note and sent it through her pillow to Harry's.  
  
Then she waited. Ten minutes later she got a response,  
  
'I'll be there.'  
  
She squealed and jumped up. She carefully selected an outfit.  
  
Half an hour later she was ready. At least none of the girls were back yet. They were sure to question her outfit.  
  
She wore a short strapless red dress that fell half way between her knees and top-of-legs. Then she had put on a white silk wrap and high heels. Her firey hair was in a neatly twisted bun and she wore glitter on her eyes.  
  
She slipped unnoticed out of the common room and through the corridors, stopping at the one where Harry had almost kissed her. This time she leaned against the wall and waited for Harry.  
  
Suddenly he came around the corner in blue jeans and a red and gold striped shirt. "Hey, Gin. What's up?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I. I had to. I've wanted to for ages now. The truth is Ginny; I can't get you out of my head. I think about you every moment. When I see the sun rise I'm reminded of your beauty, when I see the clear water of the lake I think of your elegance, I see you everywhere I look!"  
  
Ginny moved next to him and hugged him tight. Harry pulled her off and captured her lips again. Ginny felt his hands around her waist and was aware of hers around his neck. She felt Harry's tongue lightly tap her closed lips. She opened her lips obligingly and felt his tongue explore her mouth.  
  
Soon her own was wrestling his. They stood there kissing for a while. Eventually they pulled away, gasping for air. "Wow," Harry said, grinning. "You sure can kiss."  
  
"You're not too bad either, Boy-Who-Lived," Ginny teased.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't really live until tonight," Harry said sincerely.  
  
"I don't need the flattery," Ginny stated. "Though, I do deserve it!" She locked his lips tightly again before pulling away with a sly grin and strolling away.  
Harry avoided Ron that night in the common room and before Ron went to sleep Harry got his invisibility cloak and left, coming back late when Ron was asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to Ron's yelling, "Harry's been out all night!" to Seamus, Neville, and Dean.  
  
"Slick one, Potter," Seamus congratulated.  
  
"Who's the lucky lady?" asked Den, eyes glittering mischievously.  
  
"There isn't one," snapped Harry. He grabbed Ron's collar and dragged him into the bathroom. "I was out last night with the cloak. I had to send Sirius something!"  
  
"He's free, why bother?" asked Ron. Harry let go.  
  
"Hey, that's right! Reflex, hard to break!" Ron rolled his eyes and left, falling for Harry's idiot act. Harry sighed and leaned on the wall.  
  
"That was really fucking close," Harry said softly. He walked out and got into his school robes.  
  
Walking down the spiral stairs Harry glanced towards the girls'. Ginny had just looked over too. They blushed deep red and looked away. Ron was to preoccupied snogging Hermione to notice. The two shared a roll of the eyes as they approached.  
  
Harry hit the back of Ron's head and they pulled apart. "And what was that for?" snapped Ron.  
  
"Snogging in the middle of the common room," Harry supplied. He glared. "She's my sister!"  
  
"Oh, nock it off," Hermione scolded. "Gin, let's go eat. I'm starved. PMS."  
  
"Agh, too much info there Mione," Ron said disgustedly. The girls rolled their eye and led the two down to breakfast.  
  
The talked and talked until they reached the Great Hall. Then they shut their yappas. Hermione and Ron took the two seats next to Dean and Lavender, leaving only the end two across from them available.  
  
Harry sat down across from Ron as Ginny slid slowly into the seat next to him. They shifted uncomfortable. Suddenly Harry had an idea. He slipped his hand over Ginny's under the table. She glanced quickly at him but carefully intertwined her fingers wit his.  
  
"Almost time for the formal!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"I can't wait!" Ginny agreed as she used her free hand to grab some pancakes and put peanut butter and syrup on them. She began to eat as Harry bit into his sausage. Their hands were still locked tightly under the table.  
  
"Shoot!" Hermione said looking at her won't-go-haywire-around-magic silver and red watch. "We've got to get to Transfiguration!" They all hopped up.  
  
Luckily no one noticed that Harry and Ginny's hands were still together for a full three minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Only a few minutes!!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Too bad we had to turn the guys down," Padma said falsely.  
  
"And I was actual looking forward to kissing Zachary," Tammy said amusedly. She and Zach had gotten together last week and were constantly together. "But this is all girls!!! We rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go girls!!!" chimed in Ginny.  
  
"You people know how to speak my language!" Hermione complimented.  
  
"Sorry but the look on the guys' faces was priceless!" Cho added spiritedly.  
  
"Tel me about it. I mean Harry knew that I wasn't going to go with him since I'm only going to the masquerade with him but I saw Hermione telling Ron! Oh my god, I will never forget that look on his face. I'm just sorry that I didn't have a camera with me!"  
  
"Ginny! You shouldn't blackmail people! Especially your brothers!" Hermione said, mock scolding Ginny.  
  
"That goes for you too, Mione!" Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, we all know you'd love some dirt on Harry!" Padma said.  
  
"Excuse me I already have some dirt! I know about him and Ginny," Hermione said smugly.  
  
"Yes, but you would be getting Gin too," Parvati said, in a smart-ass (courtesy of my mother) tone.  
  
"Oh, snuff it!" Hermione said, pouting.  
  
"Hold still while I fix your frizz, Mione," Ginny said. She quickly used some of her personal 'Maria's Maximum Glitter Down- Wild Lilies' hair spray on Hermione.  
  
"ME NEXT!" Lavender shrieked.  
  
"Geeze, she's more freakish than me at times," Kayla said with amazement, eyes huge and glossy.  
  
"Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but that's impossible Kay," Tammy said as she applied some glitter over her eye shadow.  
  
"HEY!" shrieked Cho. "Gin! Careful, that was almost my eyes!"  
  
"Oops, sorry, Cho," Ginny said giggling. She checked her watch.  
  
"Shoot, we have to go girls," Ginny proclaimed.  
  
` *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* `  
Laughter was heard down the corridor. A pack of glum guys sat in the hall near the doors to the Great Hall. They wore nice, new tuxes, but no smiles on the their faces.  
  
"I cannot believe the girls said no!" whined Dean.  
  
"We're taking them to the bloody masquerade in the winter," grumbled Ron.  
  
" 'We're going together!' "Seamus said imitating Lavender.  
  
"They probably are only doing it to keep Gin company," Ron said glumly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Harry, forgetting Ron didn't know.  
  
"Because she doesn't have a date," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"If anyone asks we're here for Harry- as he doesn't have a date either," Dean stated firmly.  
  
"I do so have a date!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Right," Seamus said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, honestly," Harry muttered.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said, staring at the stairs. Harry turned and felt his jaw drop. The girls were walking down the stairs  
  
Okay, not WALKING. They each paraded lightly down the steps, skirts flowing out. They were smiling and laughing. They were also conversing.  
  
"Blimely," Harry said to himself. Ginny was wearing a sea green dress. It had a flowing skirt of silk covered in tight netting. The top had thin straps and sequence scattered around it. She turned back for a moment to grin at Hermione and he saw that there were criss crossed laces in the back.  
  
Ron's eyes were bulging as Hermione walked down. Her dress was the same as Ginny's except red and had gold embroidery on the top instead of beads and sequences.  
  
The other girls' skirts were all silk and were all strapless. The tops had Chinese buttons and the skirts had different designs embroidered on them.  
  
Cho's was pale blue with silver stars. Tammy's was deep midnight blue with gold moons. Kayla's was pale purple with blue roses. Pavarti's was green with red flames. Padma's was red with green flames. Lavender's was a deep royal purple with silver stars and a white sash.  
  
As Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the girls she glanced over to the guys. Her eyes met Harry's and she smiled fondly. She held his eyes there for a little while. Finally Hermione broke it up.  
  
"Gin!" she hissed, tugging Ginny's arm. Ginny shook her head and they continued on their way.  
  
It was a while later that the doors to the Great Hall were opened. The girls quickly got a large circular table in the corner so they wouldn't have to move in an hour for the dancing.  
  
The boys took a table very close. Well, as close as they could get with a table big enough to fit them all at.  
  
Ron was so wrapped up in staring at Hermione that he didn't note where Harry's eyes were lingering.  
  
Ginny on the other hand did notice. She smiled quickly to the handsome boy before turning to her conversation with the girls.  
  
About ten minutes later they got their food and then fifty minutes later they saw people from the tables in the middle standing, as they were taken away. The girls began to whisper among themselves.  
  
Finally Dumbledore had gotten a muggle music set and a muggle trained DJ set up. Some muggle tunes blasted out.  
  
"I don't wanna be your girlfriend. I'm just looking for a real good time alright. Can you guarantee me satisfaction? Need some action, gonna get it tonight. So I'm telling you boyfriend, bet you never met a girl like me before! Not gonna wait a long time, better make up your mind!" Hermione began singing along with the songs she was quite familiar with.  
  
The girls were dancing wildly and Lavender and Dean had started grinding when a new song came on.  
  
After 8 songs a slow one came on. "Hey! This is 'This I Promise You'!" Hermione said in unison with Kayla, who was also muggle born.  
  
"Hello, like we understand" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's a song by the band N'Sync," Hermione explained quickly. "When Ron took me out that day after Harry's family left, we danced to this song."  
  
(this is the part dedicated to Buggie and Cam. It's the first song they danced to together. It was at a Valentine's Day dance. See Cam agreed to go out with Brittany Burrow. He liked Buggie too so. five minutes later he had decided that he liked Buggie more than Burrow and dumped Burrow- but very gently. So Buggie- being the great person she is- said he should dance one more time with Burrow. Sweet huh? It's their three week anniversary and she's gonna kill me for putting this up here! Oh well!!)  
  
Ron came over and bowed deeply to Hermione. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked sweetly. Hermione giggled but nodded. Each girl wrangled her guy in a few seconds and led them to the dance floor.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood off o the side by each other. "Next slow song, you belong to me," Harry whispered into her ear. She giggled and glanced up at Ron.  
  
He was too indulged in Hermione to notice so. Harry and Ginny slipped into a dark corner and held a long-awaited kiss. As soon as the song ended they sprang apart and dashed back to the dance floor.  
  
"That was fun!" Kayla squealed. They all rolled their eyes as the hyper-active girl continued on with her babbling.  
  
"Moving on." Lavender stated.  
  
"Right, anyways, Gin come dance!" Parvati said as she grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
Amazingly Ginny knew this song. Actually while Hermione had been staying with them over the summer she had brought all of her sound tracks. Including her CDs that were normal.  
  
You see, it happened that Hermione had owned the Shrek sound track. "I Don't Give A Damn Bout My Reputation" was playing right now and Ginny and Hermione were singing loudly.  
  
They kept bumping hips. Suddenly everyone started cracking up and it only took a minute to find out why.  
  
A second year named Callie Faye Barons was flashing everyone as she went around dancing. (HA! Fuck you Mione!!! Hehhehehehehe, vengeance is SWEET!!) Harry and Ron shielded their eyes. (sorry, inside joke and payback. all in one!!)  
  
Ten minutes later another slow song started playing. It took not even a second for all the "couples" to be out on the dance floor. Harry approached Ginny and she smiled widely. The two made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"Look at the sky. Tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight. That's what I see through your eyes. I see the heavens each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles. (you wanna know the rest- find it- Quest For Camelot Soundtrack)"  
  
Hermione carefully let Ron see them. He stopped dancing but Hermione captured his lips and he started up again. He watched them closely.  
  
"He's watching us. He'll probably kill me for just dancing with. What happens when he finds out we meet secretly to snog?" Ginny threw her head back and laughed, which cast all those thought from Harry's mind.  
  
"Who knows?" she said softly. She let her head fall back onto his chest. He quickly smelled her hair and smiled. Then the song ended. Now a fast song came on. Harry and Ginny started dancing to that and were soon joined by the rest.  
  
After a while Ron glanced at Harry. "Thanks for dancing with Gin," he whispered. Harry looked at him oddly, then smiled and nodded. Ginny caught Harry's eye and then walked out to the gardens set up outside. Harry followed moments later.  
  
They met near the entrance and then went into the deepest part of the maze. There they caught each other with their lips. They sat there for twenty minutes, snogging. Then they knew they had to get back. Ginny went first followed by Harry.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Ron as Ginny entered.  
  
"Peeing," she snapped.  
  
"Way too vulgar," Ron said, disgusted at the vision.  
  
"Then don't ask," she shot back.  
  
"Pistachio Pudding!" Kayla yelled, hopping around.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Harry, looking oddly at Kayla as he walked over.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said, off-handedly.  
  
"And where were you?" asked Ron.  
  
"In the Lou," Harry replied, normally as though he really hadn't been snogging Ginny.  
  
"See, Gin, a lot less disgusting than you!" Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" the girls squealed as a new song came on. They started jumping.  
  
"Right. please tell me Hermione's skirt did NOT just fly up and show off her knickers," Harry pleaded with his eyes closed and fingers crossed.  
  
"Sorry, mate. It did," Ron said, grinning stupidly. Harry whacked the back of his head. "OWW!!"  
  
"No dirty thoughts right now please. I'm already having problems," Harry snapped, though grinning.  
  
"Come on, let's dance. You handle Gin. Just no grinding," Ron said as he walked over to Hermione and OMG!!! GRINDED!!!! GRIMM REEPER!! (sorry, totally inside joke)  
  
"Hey," Harry purred sexily into Ginny's ear. She giggled and turned to face him. They started dancing and laughing with their friends.  
  
Five dances later they were all sitting down at the now combined tables. Ginny's and Harry's hands were intertwined under the table.  
  
"The next song is dedicated to Prongs Jr. from Lils!" the DJ Cam (oh bless Buggie's BF!) shouted out over and enchanted mike.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned softly, brows furrowed.  
  
In answer to her silently asked question he nodded and stood up, offering Ginny a hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor just as the music started. It was a song Ginny knew well from Grease. It was "Better Shape Up".  
  
Soon people were watching the two doing their skilled dancing, almost a replica of the Grease moves, but better. When the song ended, Ginny was suspended in the air by Harry's arms. He let her drop into his arms.  
  
He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her but it was t hen they noticed their clapping crowd. They blushed deeply and walked quickly back to their seats.  
  
"Now! That was quite interesting. How would out dancers from the Nutcracker like to give us a small show?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, earth to unSlytherins!" Draco said, rolling his eyes at them. "Let's show them that excellent production of The Devil Went Down To Georgia!"  
  
"Oh great," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Here we go." Ron said exasperatedly. Harry stood up and the dancers (all of them, not just our main peeps that happen to be dancers) went to the space cleared for them in the center.  
  
Parvati went to tell the DJ the song they needed. Then she took her place with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors behind Ron and Hermione, who were on the sides, slightly back, of Harry and Ginny.  
  
The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were facing them, behind Zachary Wasco and Pansy Parkinson, who were behind Draco and Arwen (fuck Pansy, Draco will end up with Arwen!).  
  
The music started. And Draco's side started and in a moment were joined by Harry's. It was a fast dance that sounded like deep western. A fiddle played with what sounded like a deep sax and a piano.  
  
That went on for a while until a deep voice sang, "The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind cause he was way behind and he was wiling to make a deal."  
  
Draco was acting like the devil with Arwen right beside him. The only problem was their smiling faces. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins behind them did fast moves in their place.  
  
"When he can upon this young man with a fiddle and playing it hot. And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said boy let me tell you what." Now Ginny and Harry were dancing as the people behind them did the same as the people behind Draco and Arwen.  
  
"I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too. " Now Draco and Arwen were dancing at Harry and Ginny. They were doing impatient moves and rolling their eyes, though grinning as well.  
  
"And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you play pretty god fiddle boy but give the devil his due, I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul just to think I'm better than you."  
  
"The boy said my name's Johnny and it may be a sin, but I'll take your bet you're gonna regret cause I'm the bets there's ever been." Now Ginny and Harry were doing fast paced moves around the same spot and ended with shaking Draco and Arwen's hands.  
  
"Johnny risen up your bow and play your fiddle hard. Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards. Now if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold, but if you loose the devil gets your soul."  
  
The big clump behind the four leaders were dancing across a space in perfect samarium. They stopped instantly at he last word.  
  
"The devil opened up his case and he said I'll start this show. And fire flew from his finger tips as he rolled up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this."  
  
As Draco's side did amazing moves low music with a deep sounding fiddle (like a gutair) sounded the main beats. Harry's side tapped their feet with impatience, in time with the music of course.  
  
"When the devil finished Johnny said well you're pretty good old son. But sit down in that chair right their and let me show you how it's done." Harry and Ginny pushed Draco and Arwen.  
  
"Fire on the mountain Run boys run! Devil's in the house at the rising sun! Chicken in the bread pan picking out dough! Ready by the dog house, no chow no. (not sure if that part is right. can't really understand their words)'  
  
As the man sang a fiddle played burningly fast in the background. Ginny and Harry flew everywhere in perfect form and synchronized perfectly. Behind them their friends did challenging moves as well as them.  
  
They stopped, panting, after about two minutes of fiddle playing. Then the man started singing again.  
  
"The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that golden fiddle on the floor at Johnny's feet."  
  
"Johnny said just come on back if you ever wanna try again. But I told you once you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been."  
  
And then one count afterwards All of the dancers flew together, Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, and Arwen in the front.  
  
"And he played. Fire on the mountain Run boys run! Devil's in the house at the rising sun! Chicken in the bread pan picking out dough! Ready by the dog house, no chow no."  
  
As the music played they flew like birds once again. As the final cord struck Ginny was lifted by Harry.  
  
Clapping sounded through the hall. The sweaty dancers went and sat down.  
  
"Good job," Malfoy said. Arwen gave Ginny a hug and then they went to sit by their friends.  
  
"Okay, I think the world has gone officially crazy," Ginny said.  
  
"Say that again," Harry said in agreement.  
  
"Okay, I think the world has gone officially crazy," Ginny repeated. Harry hit her arm lightly.  
  
"You're lucky I'm pooped!" he said, trying to be menacing.  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry, whatever you say," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your dull conversation but I would like to dance with Ginny and Hermione want to dance with Harry so. MOVE!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
They hadn't noticed a slow song had come on. Harry and Ginny laughed and grabbed their "sibling".  
  
"So, you fancy Ginny," Hermione said. Harry looked startled and avoided eye contact for a while.  
  
"Fine!" Harry said at last. "God, how do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"THAT!!"  
  
"I just do," Hermione replied smugly.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't let anything spill to your boyfriend," Harry warned. "Or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Just or else!"  
  
"Oh, gee, I'm shaking in my shoes," Hermione said sarcastically. Harry hit her arm lightly.  
  
"So, Gin, who do you want to ask you to the masquerade?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not telling" Ginny said mysteriously.  
  
"Come on," Ron whined.  
  
"I don't think that Virginia Weasley will be going at all," Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just because," Ginny replied.  
  
"I give up."  
  
"God! Now how's everything with your and Mione? Anything past snogging?" Ron glared at Ginny, going bright red. Ginny laughed and pecked her brother on his cheek as the song ended.  
  
"Hermione knows," Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
"I sort of told her," Ginny said, blushing.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Now I've got Hermione grilling me!" Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, come off it. Let's dance with the rest," Ginny pulled her secret love off of his butt and led him to their friends. They started dancing.  
  
Hermione slipped Ron away from the dance and into the gardens. Quickly they started making out. Inside Ginny and Harry noticed they were gone.  
  
So in result- they grinded. Afterwards Harry quickly gave her a kiss before going to sit with his male friends. (I just did LEAP homework so.. there may be some stuff with US states and capitals.) Luckily none of them were paying attention.  
  
About forty minutes later Hermione and Ron came back in holding hands. "Oh, great, here come the love birds," Lavender muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Guess that's our cue to leave," Dean said and pulled her up. She laughed as they left the hall.  
  
"Don't watch Gin,' Ron said strictly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and stared hard as the two left. Then she turned and stuck her tongue out at Ron. She shrieked as he came at her. She jumped up and he started chasing hr around the hall. Soon the siblings were a source of great entertainment for the rest of the hall.  
  
That was when a thousand light bombs went off. Everyone yelled and whipped around. The four friends cracked up as they saw three names appear. Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs.  
  
Snape turned a red when "You ugly, greasy haired, abnormally large nosed git!" appeared in front of him. The quartet rolled on the ground with laughter.  
  
"THANK YOU! THE MARAUDERS BID YOU FAIRWELL!" came in bright red and gold sparks in the center. Then under it  
  
"We'll have that talk son boys!" The girls laughed as Ron and Harry went slightly red.  
  
"Let's kill 'em," Harry muttered. Ron nodded. But the two Marauders nor their wives were around. So they shrugged and went back to dancing.  
  
"When I find those bloody Marauders," they heard Snape mutter as he went searching through the students. They started giggling and then burst out laughing. Al their friends gave them quizzical looks and they regained their composure.  
  
"What? My godfather is an oddball!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Odd is an understatement when he and Moony are together," Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement, with a perfectly straight face. Then as Harry glared at them they broke down in giggles.  
  
The hall fell silent as Dumbledore arose. "We have been asked to give you a slight test on this occasion. All of you who were in Professor Remus Lupin's second- and third-year classes please come to the front. Remus has asked you get tested on your defense against boggarts." A groan went through the students.  
  
"He's doing this to make me miserable," Harry muttered.  
  
"You're right!" came Lupin's voice.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DAMNED MARAUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape yelled as he lunged wildly at Remus.  
  
"CRAP! See ya guys! Good luck! AIMEE!!! HELP!!" Remus screamed as Snape neared him. Aimee rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on," she flew over on a broomstick and grabbed Remus's arm. He swung up and they took off.  
  
"Right." Ron said. Hermione and Harry shook their heads.  
  
"Do they leave normally?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"First up, Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore called. Ron scowled bit walked up.  
  
With a snap a giant Aaragog stood over him. He yelled the spell and rolled away. Soon almost the whole sixth year class was done. "Hermione Granger!"  
  
She took a deep breath and walked dup. What happened, happened very fast. Above Hermione stood a woman with her hair in a tight black bun and a knife in hand. In a low shaky voice Hermione managed to say the spell.  
  
Now the woman's hair was down and she wore a jogging suit. Hermione almost fainted but was rescued by Ron.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Harry rushed up as the dementor appeared. As it was about to take its breath Harry yelled the Patronus charm. It a flash of silver the boggart changed. It seemed to be a small green blob. (like Flubber!!)  
  
Ginny went next. Ron appeared with flashing eyes and hissed something. Ginny's eyes were wide but she shook her head and whispered her spell. Hermione was suddenly there and they started snogging. "GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"How can I be your greatest fear?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"You aren't... exactly. What you... said is."  
  
"And what did I say?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Let's watch." So a baffled Ron turned to watch the rest of Ginny's class battle the boggart. Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"What's he say?"  
  
"Never mind Harry," Ginny hissed back softly. Harry looked at her oddly as the last student finished.  
  
"That was mighty interesting. Now, Mr. Longbottom, please finish off this boggart," Dumbledore said. Neville nodded and quickly destroyed it. "Now, dance again!" With a wave of his wand the music started.  
  
When the dance had ended at five in the morning all the exhausted students headed back to their dorms. Only two remained for a long kiss and a heated good-bye.  
  
Then, Harry Potter slipped silently into his dorm, careful to tip toe past Ron, and Ginny Weasley went up and giggled with her female friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to tell him," Ginny said. She felt safe in Harry's warm embrace as the wnd blew across her face and through her hair. They were sitting on top of Gryffindor tower, watching the sunset.  
  
"I know, but who, how, and when?" Harry said, staring out at the sky.  
  
"Well, how, quickly but gently, when, soon, and who. I'll do it," Ginny offered. Harry was quiet for a moment. Then,  
  
"No, I have to do this. I'll talk to Ron tomorrow," Harry said decidedly.  
  
"Just promise me you'll do it with Mione there," Ginny pleaded. Harry grinned and nodded. Then he kissed the top of her head and they stood up.  
  
"Ready to dance?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Ginny said as they arrived.  
  
"Come, come. We're doing the first act again!" Madame said. They nodded their heads and Harry stood still as Ginny shrunk him.  
  
"Then she rushed out dancing. "You and Ginny are close," Harry heard Malfoy hiss. He- small as he was- spun around.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Calm down Potter. I won't tell anyone," Malfoy said. "Just hurry and tell Weasley."  
  
"And why should I believe that you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"One, because you don't really have a choice, and two, you won't tell my dad about Arwen. She's a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy about this change but loves makes you weird Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe it's not just love, Potter, maybe it's something else," Malfoy said. He stood and walked away. Harry stared after him.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry fiddled annoyingly at the red chair down in the empty common room. It was midnight and they were waiting for Ron. They were planning on working on their devious plan to become unregistered Animagi.  
  
Ginny was getting the books form the Restricted Section with Harry's invisibility cloak. "I'm here!" Ron called "quietly".  
  
"Congratulations, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you so worried about Harry?" asked Ginny, pulling off Harry's cloak.  
  
"This. If we get caught Padfoot, Moony, Ara, and Aimee'll kill me!"  
  
"After all the crap the Marauders pulled?" Ron asked.  
  
"They warned me not to try to be an Animagi. "You shouldn't do naughty things just because we did". Remus said that," Harry reported.  
  
"And how would they find out?" asked Mione.  
  
"They're them! They just would!"  
  
"He's a little paranoid," Ron said. After convincing Harry that they wouldn't find out, they spent three hours reading up on Aminagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The common room was pretty full the next morning. Harry was sitting twisting his hands in his lap, waiting for Ron. Hermione sat next to him muttering comforting words.  
  
"Ready for DADA?" asked Ron. Harry took a deep breath and stood up. Hermione baited her own breath.  
  
"Ron, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot mate!"  
  
"Ginny and I. well, we're going out," Harry said quickly and gently.  
  
Ron was still for a moment before. WHAM! "You bloody bastard! That's my sister!"  
  
Harry's hands was catching the blood trickling from his nose as he lay on the ground. "RON!" Hermione shrieked. Ron approached Harry, eyes flashing. IN a swift move Seamus and Dean had his arms.  
  
"Harry, get to the hospital wing. NOW!" Seamus yelled.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and swiftly went to the portrait, but just before he went out Ron muttered a curse with his wand and Harry fell to the ground, an invisible fist beating his stomach.  
  
Hermione quickly said the counter and snatched Ron's wand. Lavender and Pavarti helped Harry up and led him off towards the hospital wing.  
  
The common room was silent then, SMACK! "Ron! If you EVER do that to Harry again, I'll hex you to hell! He didn't do ANYTHING! Talk to your sister. Until this is over, consider us on non-speaking terms!" With that Hermione grabbed her book and stormed up the girls' dormitory stairs.  
  
Dean and Seamus released him and watched his movements apprehensively. All he did, however, was sit down on a red chair with his head in his hands, waiting for his sister.  
  
Ginny bounced down the stairs five minutes later, smiling lightly. It twisted into a frown when she reached the bottom of the stairs. The common room had gone silent when she had come in. Harry and Hermione were missing and Ron was sitting alone, head in hands.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Ginny asked, walking over. He looked up, eyes flashing. She gasped. He'd done it!  
  
"Oh, you know. Best friends chasing after little sisters, hoping they'll put out," Ron hissed. Everyone in the common room was watching. Ginny's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Apparently Harry told you we're going out," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny how could you DO this?!" Ron yelled. "You do NOT want to be that trading bastards girlfriend. He's still wound up in Cho Chang!"  
  
Ginny stared at Ron. 'How stupid IS he? Hasn't he seen the change in Harry since this summer? Hasn't he found NOT to piss me off!'  
  
"He'll use ou for Cho and then leave you cold!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, SHUT UP! You have NO idea what you are talking about! Do NOT insult Harry Potter around me! And if he is so caught up in Cho why didn't he kiss her? Answer me that Ron. Why didn't he stare at HER at the Halloween dance?!"  
  
Silence hung. "Where's Harry and Hermione?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"Hermione's up in your dormitory, she's mad at ma," Ron said simply. He grinned and his eyes were bright. "Harry's in the hospital wing."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"I socked his nose and hit him with the invisible fist curse."  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU! EVER!!!!" Ginny leapt on her brother and tried to hurt him, badly. Dean and Seamus didn't move but when Fred and George looked at them they sighed and nodded.  
  
The twins grabbed Ginny, holding back the furious red head as Dean and Seamus grabbed Ron. "FRED, GOERGE, LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO KICK HIS BLOODY ASS!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Gin, calm down!" said Fred.  
  
"Go to the hospital wing and see Harry!" George suggested. Ginny glared and Ron, grabbed her midnight blue, star speckled bag and rushed out of the common room and to the hospital room.  
  
"Aren't the two of you mad at Harry?!" asked Ron, furiously.  
  
"Ron, Harry's a great guy for Gin." Said George.  
  
"Yeah, he's better than most."  
  
"Open your eyes, Harry's long since lost his fancy for Chang."  
  
"You weren't paying attention this summer."  
  
"Or this year here at school!"  
  
"You need to think about this Ron."  
  
"Think about what's at steak." The common room emptied as everyone headed to their lessons.  
  
Lavender and Pavarti were leaving the hospital wing when Ginny came by. "Is Harry okay?" asked Ginny, breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, Pomfrey is fixing him up," Lavender said.  
  
"We'll see you in Defense Against Darkness," Lavender said. (yes I know the real name, too lazy to type it.)  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. She walked through the doors and saw Madame Pomfrey leaving. Harry was sitting staring off into space as a few bruises appeared over his showing flesh.  
  
He was still wearing his blue and white T. She saw his blue jeans slung over a chair. "Hey, Harry."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said brightly. He kissed her softly as she sat down.  
  
"You okay?" she asked quickly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little beat up. Madame Pomfrey says I'll be back to normal in two days. I can leave in a little while. She'll get us a pass."  
  
"I'm so mad at Ron!" Ginny said as she tugged her hair. She felt Harry's warm hand over her own.  
  
"It'll work out. Just know, I'm going to be here for you weather Ron wants me to be or not," Harry told her softly. Ginny smiled sadly up at him.  
  
"So stripping for Madam Pomfrey, eh?" Ginny asked, grinning.  
  
"NO! She needed to see how many bruises I had on my legs. I'm still wearing my boxers, thank you very much!"  
  
Ron walked into DADA with the rest of his class. He took a seat near the back. Hermione walked in and without even glancing at him sat down in the third row from the front.  
  
Lavender and Pavarti rushed in out of breath. They shot a perturbed look at Ron before sitting next to Hermione. Dean and Seamus came in next. They glanced back at Ron and nodded to each other. They walked over and sat on either of his sides.  
  
"And why aren't you mad at me?" asked a crabby Ron.  
  
"We just aren't," Seamus said.  
  
"And this way you can't get at Harry when he comes in," Dean added. Ron glowered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore (who had been teaching the class until the new professor (s) was ready) silenced the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Today!"  
  
Ginny and Harry took their notes from Madame Pomfrey. Then Harry slipped his pants back on and accepted his robes form Ginny.  
  
"Now, why exactly were you so beat up?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Ron," Ginny replied, furious again.  
  
"Gin," Harry warned.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?!" Poppy said in shock.  
  
"Yes, after I told him that Ginny and I were going out he punched me in the nose and hit me with the invisible fist curse. We'd looked it up together to use on Malfoy's cronies, if necessary and for the war," Harry explained quickly.  
  
"Alright." said a confused Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
"Bye!" they called. Ginny and Harry headed towards the DADA room at a fast pace. They stood outside for a moment.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ginny.  
  
"One sec," Harry said. He leaned over and kissed her. "Now I am!" Ginny smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said stilly.  
  
"Sorry we're late,' Harry said. He was well aware of the gasps and whispers. He knew very well his visible skin was speckled with bruises.  
  
"We were in the hospital wing," at this Ginny shot an evil look towards Ron.  
  
"Here's a note from madam Pomfrey," Harry said, handing it to their headmaster. He read and nodded.  
  
"Please be seated." They turned and sat in the front seats, right next to each other. They noticed Hermione was ignoring the perturbed Ron.  
  
Ron had started hanging around Deana and Seamus a lot. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were still speaking but it was odd without Ron. Hermione and Ron had been avoiding each other and Ginny made a point of holding Harry's hand around Ron.  
  
Harry would study Ron during class and think of a way to talk to him. Every time Ron saw Cho and Harry even saying hi he'd glare and cluck. Ginny'd hit him every time and go and talk to Cho too.  
  
In one day the whole school knew of Harry and Ginny and the fight the quartet was having.  
  
Later that week at dinner, Hermione and Ginny had come down and were seated just as Harry came in. He sat across from Ginny, next to Seamus who was sitting across from Hermione.  
  
Ron entered last. There was an awkward silence until Seamus and Dean started a conversation on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The once golden trio and their newfound addition making them the golden quartet were quite talkative. Ron was just given the silent treatment from the other three, as he was silent towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
Then they had quidditch practice. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender talked as they walked down to the quidditch pitch. It was on the guys- obviously- and Ron's stupidity.  
  
Seamus and Dean walked on either side of Ron. He threw his hands in the air. "I'm not doing anything to him!"  
  
"Yes, and that's the way it'll stay," Dean said. "I'm here to keep you in toe.  
  
Harry was walking with David as the twins were out on the pitch already. "What's really up with you and Ron? I heard some wild rumors. Just haven't had a chance to talk to you." he said.  
  
"He's mad at me because me and Gin are going out and he tried to beat me up. He succeeded." Harry lifted his robes above his arm to show him the now livid bruises. "They'll start fading tomorrow with the bruise balm from Pomfrey."  
  
"He's lost it," David confirmed as they reached the pitch.  
  
They took off. The twins were having a lot of fun coaching them. Ginny, Mione, and Harry were avoiding contact with Ron. "Now, we're going to scrimmage. Ginny, Hermione, you two on one team. I'll go with David as chaser," Fed said.  
  
"Dean! Get your ass down here!" called Fred. "You're the reserve keeper so you go with Ginny and play their keeper. Ron, you're keeper for George. I'll be beater with Seamus for George."  
  
"Lavender you're with Gin. Harry you'll play chaser for now," George instructed.  
  
"Let's play some quidditch!" yelled David.  
  
"HEY! I'LL REFEREE!" yelled Pavarti, startling them all. She grabbed her inherited SilverArrow299. It was a pretty fast broom. She set out the balls. Holding the quaffle she threw it up. Then she kicked off.  
  
Harry, clutching a beater stick soared around the pitch, ignoring the glittering snitch that was calling to him.  
  
Ginny raced down the field with the quaffle. Harry saw a bludger heading towards her. In aburst of speed he was there. He whammed it off course. It headed towards Ron.  
  
Ron was concentrating on Ginny and didn't notice. "RON!" Harry yelled. Ron saw it just in time to duck.  
  
Ron stared at Harry, letting Ginny score. Harry turned his broom as he went after the bludger set for Dean.  
  
Half an hour later Fred told Harry and David to leave beater positions and go after he snitch. David groaned but sped off in search, letting his club fall to the ground. Harry followed the suit, but grinning.  
  
Harry saw it by Ron. He sped off. Just as Ron blacked Hermione's shot Harry clasped it, right next to Ron's ear. He fell to the ground and handed it to Ginny, who put it back in its box.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called as they were leaving. Harry stopped and turned around.  
  
"Harry, come on," Ginny hissed, tugging his arm.  
  
"I'll just talk to him. Wait here if you want," Harry said. Ginny looked uncertain, but nodded. Harry walked back towards Ron.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you warn be about that bludger? I mean I did try to kill you earlier today."  
  
"Oh, and here I thought it was just beat the shit out of me. No, seriously, Ron. I just didn't want you to smell like that horrible bruise balm," Harry said swiftly.  
  
"Truth," Ron snapped.  
  
"Geez, look, I did. Now me and Gin are going to study. Bye!" Harry said, walking away.  
  
"Harry!" He turned back. Ron grinned. "Good choice in girlfriends." Harry grinned and waited for Ron to catch up.  
  
"That was fast," Ginny said as she, Hermione, and the boys walked back up to the castle.  
  
"What was fast?" asked Ron.  
  
"That fight," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron shrugged at Harry. They grinned. "Hey! Who won?" asked Ginny suddenly.  
  
"I think Seamus or Cho did," Hermione said. "What was it, one week?"  
  
"Yup, I was only one day off," Ginny said.  
  
"They bet on our fight?!" Harry asked.  
  
"No we bet on how long Ron would be daft," Cho said. They looked at her. They had reached the stairs. She and the rest of the Ravenclaw team were heading to the pitch.  
  
"HEY!" Ron said. Cho laughed.  
  
"I beat Dean by night. He said one week during the afternoon. I said one week, at night!" Cho said proudly. Hermione and Ginny gave her 3 galleons each. The boys shook their heads and continued to their common room.  
  
The girls laughed and followed. When they reached the portrait they found Malfoy and Arwen arguing near it. "What on earth are you two doing here?" asked Ron.  
  
"Finally made up, Potter, Weasley?" asked Malfoy. They nodded curtly. "We're trying to find the Gryffindor common room. We are supposed to tell everyone that we're to meet in the dungeons for an immediate rehearsal.  
  
"Great!" Harry moaned sarcastically.  
  
"We'll tell Gryffindor," Hermione said.  
  
"See you in a few minutes!" Ginny called as they took off. They rushed into the common room.  
  
"IMMEDIATE BALLET REHEARSAL!!!!!" Ron and Harry screamed. The dancers pounded down the stairs or hopped up from their seats. They all set off.  
  
Ron flinched at first when Harry took Ginny's hand but kept his mouth shut. They arrived five minutes later. "Hello!" Madam said cheerfully.  
  
"What is this about, Madam Viler?" asked Cho politely. "I'm very sorry, but I have quidditch practice."  
  
"Well then, return to that. We'll have a Ravenclaw fill you in," Madam said quickly. Cho smiled gratefully and shot off.  
  
"Now, we have been asked to do a dance performance for the school in two weeks. I believe that since we've learned ¾ of our Nutcracker and we still need to finish the end of the story line, we should do something new. Any ideas?"  
  
There was silence. Then Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"I was watching this muggle production-" there was a loud gasp. "Ha, ha!" he snapped sarcastically. They started laughing. He stuck out his tongue and continued. "Anyways, I was watching this muggle production. It's called Riverdance. It would be a break from ballet because it's tap."  
  
Madam seemed to be thinking it over. She nodded. "Alright then, we'll do Riverdance," she agreed. A cheer went up.  
  
"That was actually a GOOD suggestion, Malfoy," Ginny said, surprised.  
  
"Gotta go with her," Hermione agreed. Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Malfoy said. Arwen laughed form behind. She put her arms around his neck and leaned on him.  
  
"Let's go get the tap shoes. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Madam says you're supposed ot help. We've got a list of sizes right here!" Arwen said. She and the girls went ahead talking. The boys went behind.  
  
"You are not always that bad, Malfoy," Ropn said.  
  
"Yeah, something's been. with you lately," Harry agreed.  
  
"Gee, I'm loved."  
  
"You are by Arwen," Harry said.  
  
"Aren't we a smart ass," Malfpy said.  
  
"Me?" Harry asked innocently. Ron hit the back of his head.  
  
"Honestly, WHAT does my sister see in you?"  
  
"A very cute face," Ginny said from the front. Arwen and Hermione high fived her. Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss.  
  
"This is going to take some getting used to," Ron muttered. Arwen and Malfoy laughed.  
A/N for those who read this Ron said "Because of you Potter and I will never be friends again!" Congrats! U rock for reading that. No one else will know until the end. The next chapter will hopefully be the end. There may be one more after it thought. This si 27 pages., so I'm posting it!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Part V The Rivendell Dancers

Hogwarts Christmas Of Love*~~  
  
Part V*~~  
  
The Rivendell Dancers*~~  
  
Ginny slipped and hit the cold dungeon floor. She got back up and the music stopped. Harry was helping her up. She had taken off her sweatshirt so she only wore a blue and silver sports bra and black tight shorts.  
  
"You okay?" asked Harry. She nodded and moved her ankle in their tan high heel tap shoes.  
  
"Let's try again, then," Madam said. They were practicing their Riverdance. Harry and Ginny were working on the toughest part. Their sweat was visible as they started again.  
  
"GOOD!!!" she yelled as the song ended. The rest of the dancers whistled and clapped. They had finally done it once. Now they all stood and started from the beginning.  
  
"We'll be so ready for Saturday!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. They were performing their Riverdance on Saturday for the school and anyone who wanted to come.  
  
By Friday night they were moving through it all second handedly. "We'll get it perfect tomorrow!" Malfoy exclaimed as they were all eating a very late dinner in the empty Great Hall.  
  
"Dancers!" Madam said excitedly rushing in. "Great news! You'll be doing two shows tomorrow besides the one here!" They groaned.  
  
"Are you serious?" moaned Ron, loudly.  
  
"Yes," she snapped. "One here in the morning. We'll take the train to King's Cross and you'll perform at the Leaky Cauldron at eight. Then you'll go into a pub in London and dance at midnight.  
  
"We'll stay up in London until Wednesday next week. You'll be performing a lot and you'll be able to shop!" Madam finished. They shrugged at each other and quickly headed for bed.  
  
The next morning they were all putting on their outfits. Most girls wore tight black long sleeved leotard tops, connected straight to cloth skirts that flailed out slighted when twirling and black nylons, and their tan shoes.  
  
The boys wore black pants and white shirts with black shirts over that. With a few exceptions.  
  
Malfoy wore black pants, an off white shirt, and a blue cover. Arwen's dress was the same as the other's just blue.  
  
Ron wore black pants, a white shirt, and a deep midnight blue shirt. Hermione's dress was the same just red.  
  
Harry wore black pants and a shirt. Ginny's dress was the same but emerald green with silver sequences. (nothing to do with Slytherin)  
  
They waited backstage. "Now students, the dance teacher, Madam Viler!" Dumbledore called.  
  
"These are your dancers for the Nutcracker. On idea of Mr. Draco Malfoy we are dancing for you Riverdance. A show of tap dancing. Now, please welcome the dancers!"  
  
The music started. Half on one side, half on the other they all filed out in one tapping line. The stage was set up in the Great Hall. Everyone was seated there.  
  
The six differently dressed dancers were the only ones left. Boys on one side, girls on the other. The boys danced on out, in front of the line. As the back line's feet flew the girls flew across the stage and started dancing in front with the boys. Then they molded into the back line.  
  
Suddenly the music halted. They froze in their position. One by one each was covered with a mist and they disappeared. Then Draco and Arwen came on in a dancing number. Their feet clicked as one.  
  
Five minutes later, the panting pair's song came to a halt. They quickly got off of the stage.  
  
A fast beated song like an Indians but with a Piccalo and fiddle filled the room. Their attention was once again grabbed. Hermione and Ginny waited off stage as Ron and Harry tapped on out.  
  
Then as they were casually tapping, out came the girls. Then they began showing off. The girls grinned to each other as they replied with fast, quick, taps. They went on for about here minutes before Harry and Ginny exited.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still tap battling as Harry and Ginny, behind stage, rehearsed their lift one last time. They got ready as their best friends danced in sync. Then, after ten minutes of dancing, the couple exited.  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded. A few girls and one guy went out. Ginny rushed in three beats off. Everyone in the audience thought she was behind. Then the boy started getting mad and tapped angrily at her.  
  
She replied fiercely. That was when the girls split behind the two. Half were on each side. They seemed fighting. Then Harry came and swept away Ginny.  
  
As they tapped a flirtatious step there was a puff of smoke and the stage now looked like muggle London, completely frozen with people in their perfect places.  
  
Harry and Ginny heard their music started. They nodded as Ginny flew right into Harry's arms.  
  
He spun her and she grinned. When she landed they knew the music was Play Me Some Mountain Music. Harry started dancing to it as Gin spun and leaned on a wall, feet tapping in time with the music.  
  
She did a "quit fooling around" step as the music changed. That was when they danced around the frozen people. Suddenly their clothes changed Spanish as the Spanish music came on.  
  
A drummer came unfrozen as he kept beat. They went through complicated moves before the whole street unfroze. They disappeared behind them as the other two couples were dancing in front.  
  
When their Irish music came on the two came back out in Indian clothes as they finished with complex steps which were lessened in the back. Then Ginny spun out very fast before Harry dove and grabbed her back.  
  
He was leaning back with half of his legs under him and his back to the ground. He held Ginny by her back above him, faces dripping with sweat. Ginny's back was arched and her hands were in an elegant flexed position. Her front leg was bent as her other was perfectly straight.  
  
Cheers and whistles went through the crowd. They carefully got out of the position. They tapped back over to the line and melted back in. Then they bowed.  
  
"GO MR. AND MRS. POTTER!" yelled Fred and George. Ginny and Harry flushed knowing they were being addressed as husband and wife.  
  
As the curtains closed on the smiling faces of Harry and Ginny (because they bowed in the center.) they all jumped up and down and screamed. "CALM DOWN!" yelled Madam. They all went silent. "Your things are on the Hogwarts Express. Say good-bye to your friends. We leave in thirty minutes!"  
  
"That was AWESOME!" Ginny yelled as she hung on Harry's neck.  
  
"GIN!" Harry choked out.  
  
"Oops," Ginny said. She kissed his cheek in apology. Ron was more used to it now and just ignored this. They had reached where they were to change.  
  
The boys went in one, girls in the other.  
  
BOYS*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how are things with you and Ginny?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Do we have to talk about this?" asked Ron as he pulled off his white shirt and put on his red and green one.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Christmas Colors," Dean replied tartly.  
  
"You are spending too much time around my girlfriend," Eduardo said. He had been asked to help with the tap dancing. He politely refused a part in the production for ballet.  
  
"Well, poo on you," Dean said. They shook their heads.  
  
"How ARE things going?" asked Malfoy's voice.  
  
"And why on earth would YOU care?" asked Harry, appalled.  
  
"I'm curious," he said with a mysterious smile.  
  
"Well, Voldie is definitely poof so, fine," Harry said.  
  
"Greatly detailed," muttered Seamus. They walked out and went to see their friends.  
  
GIRLS*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"That was FUN!" Hermione yelled as she pulled off her shirt and swung it over her head. The girls laughed as Hermione continued to dance and change at the same time.  
  
Ginny pulled Hermione down from the bench she was standing on and tossed her her clothes. Ginny herself pulled her dress off and grabbed her clothes.  
  
Hermione put on a short tan skirt and a tight black thick strapped tank top. It had a red rose printed in the dead center. Ginny was wearing a black skirt with a deep blue tight tank top that had a kitten's face on it. They shrugged their robes on over that.  
  
"So, how are you and Harry getting along?" asked Hermione as they waited for their friends to change. They were all listening. Ginny blushed.  
  
"You are nosey!"  
  
"You are avoiding my question," Hermione said stoutly. Ginny stuck her tongue out but sighed.  
  
"You win!" she threw up her hands. "Their fine! He's amazing! He's so sweet and he's never made a pass at me. We kiss a lot though. only when Ron's not around!"  
  
"Ron'll mellow out soon," Arwen assured her. They were all ready and left the room.  
"FRED! GEORGE!" yelled Ginny as she reached the Great Hall. They flinched but stood up.  
  
"Yes?" they said nervously.  
  
"What was with that display of 'the Potters'?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"And here I thought it was rather sweet," Harry said. Ginny blushed as he took her hand. "Surprising from Fred ad George!"  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled together. Ginny smirked as they tried to kill Harry. A few people started staring so she grabbed Harry and shielded him with herself.  
  
"Knock it off. You're only proving him right," Ginny said. They glared mockly at Harr before grinning.  
  
"ALL HAIL MR.AND MRS. POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to see Fred and George bowing to Harry and Ginny, who were both a ruby red.  
  
Hermione and Ron were full of hysterical laughter. "Kill 'em?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and they pulled out their wands and muttered the same trap. Yellow ropes tied Fred and George together.  
  
"HA!" Harry and Ginny yelled.  
  
"HA TO YOU!" the twins replied. "We're twins. We move as one!" With that they stood up. Ginny stuck out her tongue while Harry scowled.  
  
"No fair," pouted Ginny.  
  
"Life's not fair," George said.  
  
"Actually, life's is fair, people are just too stupid to realize it," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, la-te-da to you, Miss Thang," Fred said.  
  
"Now please," George said.  
  
"Untie us," finished Fred. They sighed and slowly undid the ropes. The whole time Fred and George repeated "put, put, put, put, put" over and over again.  
  
"DANCERS! SAY GOOD BYE AND GET YOUR ARSES OUT HERE!" screamed Madam.  
  
"Bye, Fred, George, rest," they called as they rushed out of the Great Hall. They grabbed their duffels that were right outside the door and headed out the door.  
  
There stood the carriages that took them to school at the beginning of every term. "Hop in!" Madam instructed.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron got into one. After hearing arguing voices outside a cheerful Arwen and grumpy Malfoy climbed in. "Hello!" The girls said in unison.  
  
"You know that's rather creepy," Malfoy said with a shudder.  
  
"And you're pissed because I out smarted you!" Arwen said.  
  
"Yu awr s dupider dan I am," Malfoy said in a retarded voice. (courtesy of Dare Dick (Derrick))  
  
"Okay." Hermione said. Ginny was looking at him oddly.  
  
"I put up with this all the time," Arwen commented.  
  
"And why do you have to do that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend and she loves me!" Draco snapped.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" squealed Harry and Ron in unison and in girlish voices.  
  
"Knock it off," Hermione said, whacking their heads.  
  
"It's very grown up of you to get over the whole Slytherin and pure blooded thing," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, well, if he likes me he has to because my grandmother is a muggle," Arwen said.  
  
"And you're a Hufflepuff," Ron said.  
  
"So, to what do we owe the change in you to?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I heard- and saw- my father do a lot of wrong things," Draco said slowly. "I'm not going to be my father- EVER!"  
  
"That's actually quite touching," Hermione said after a moment.  
  
"Plus she'll look awesome in a bikini,' Draco added. Arwen hit him on his chest. He stuck out his tongue.  
  
Things would have gotten ugly if the carriage hadn't stopped. "Come on!" Ginny said as she grabbed Arwen and pulled her out. Harry grabbed Malfoy by his ear.  
  
"OUCH!" he squealed. He started screaming like a girl. Ron started laughing as Harry let go.  
  
"Calm down!" Hermione snapped. "And you scream like a girl!" Malfoy pouted as they pulled him onto the platform.  
  
They found an empty compartment and sat down. The girls sat on one side with the boys on the other.  
  
Soon Arwen had pulled out a muggle magazine and they were discussing the guys in it. "They do realize that we- their BOYFRIENDS- are sitting right next to them, right?" asked Ron.  
  
"Welcome to the world of women," Draco said.  
  
"And how would you know so much?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have an older sister, a little sister, and a twin sister," Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?!" asked not two but five voices.  
  
"My older sister Alexia is 7 years older than me so you never met her here at Hogwarts. My little sister is Dinah. She's only ten. She'll be here next year. She's really sweet. I know for a fact she won't be put in Slytherin. She's not brave enough for Hufflepuff though. She's relay smart so she'll probably be a Ravenclaw.  
  
"My twin sister is Rose but she decided not to go to Hogwarts and go to Hinders School of The Arts. That's this school that teaches witchcraft and wizardry as well as art, dancing, music, and acting. My dad keeps threatening to disown her. She doesn't care because he can't.  
  
"So I know a lot about girls." The five just sat in silence.  
  
"Anything else we don't know about you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Seeing as we're enemies, a lot," Draco said.  
  
"I have a pact to make," Hermione announced.  
  
"I know what it is!" Ginny chanted. Hermione slapped her to shut her up.  
  
"Now that we shut the peanut gallery up," Hermione said. "Friends unless sin the corridors?" she asked holing out her hand in a fist. Ginny slapped her hand on top. So did everyone else.  
  
"DEAL!" they yelled and pulled back their hands. Just then the train jolted and headed out.  
  
"Anyone got a portable CD player?" asked Hermione. Ron and Draco looked confused. Harry laughed silently at them while the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"It's this thing that you can put a CD in. It's small and you can take it with you all over the place. A CD is a circular disk that has music on it. You put it in a CD player and hit the play button and it starts," Harry explained.  
  
"I've got an extra, here you go Mione," Arwen said. She tossed her an orange circle CD player. Arwen held a midnight blue one and Ginny a turquoise one.  
  
"What CDs you got?" asked Arwen. They all pulled out CD holders. Hermione's was clear and seemed to have square bubbles popping up. (like buggies () Arwen's was rainbow stripes (like Callie's socks!). Ginny's was a circle that flashed purple and silver.  
  
They chattered as they shuffled through CDs. "Oh, you have Shania Twain's UP!" Arwen said. She took the country version out of Hermione's and put it in her player.  
  
"GIN! How did you get SPICE GIRLS!" (hehehehheheheehehehehhehee) Hermione asked. "They don't sell them anymore. This could be worth hundreds one day! I have to listen to this and make fun of them!" (sorry I have a twisted mind. I just got back from a jazz concert!)  
  
"I'm going to listen to 98°," Ginny said. The girls leaned back into their seats as the boys started a discussion on the England, Ireland, and Bulgaria teams. Hermione pulled out a book. Arwen grabbed a muggle magazine she ordered from America called YM. Ginny pulled out a muggle book called Walk Two Moons by Sharon Creech.  
  
Soon Hermione pulled Ron to his feet and they walked off towards an empty compartment. Arwen and Draco followed their suit.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her and magically locked it. "So?"  
  
"So?" Ron asked her mischievously. She grinned and pushed him back on a seat. They started kissing.  
  
"Hey Ron?" Hermione asked, she was snuggling in his arms.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think about Harry and Ginny?" she asked. She pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Ron was silent for a moment. "At first I wanted to kill him. I just didn't understand why it had to be HER! If things didn't work out and he dumped Ginny I would have to stand up for her and that meant being mean to Harry.  
  
"But if she dumped him I'd get mad at her. Everything would be so. complicated! My theory was to stop it. But later that night when I started thinking I realized I couldn't stop them from going out!  
  
"After a while I realized how stupid I was! I'd seen Harry and the way he and Ginny had been looking at each other over the summer. I saw how close they were since the ballet started.  
  
"Then I thought about you and me. We put Harry in the same position he put me. It was stupid really. He didn't freak out. There was NO reason why either of us had to do ANYTHING! It was stupid.  
  
"But by that time I couldn't say anything. It was at quidditch practice that I realized that I should just give up. So I did!"  
  
"Wow. You know, you can be really sweet sometimes," Hermione said.  
  
"Sometimes?" Ron asked in mock out rage.  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed him.  
  
~~  
  
"I TOLD you they weren't bad," Arwen said. Draco laughed as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I never said they were."  
  
"Yes, but I heard the many stories of what you said and did from others," Arwen reported stubbornly.  
  
"That was before Voldemort. Before I saw what I was becoming," Draco said airily.  
  
"And before you met me," Arwen said smugly.  
  
"Yes, before I met you," Draco said softly. He slipped his lips over hers.  
  
~~  
  
Harry stared at Ginny. She had fallen asleep with the book lying in her lap. One hand was curled around the book while the other was hanging off the side of her chair. Her feet were tucked underneath her.  
  
'She looks so cute when she's asleep. Of course she ALWAYS looks cute.'  
  
"Harry?" Ginny mumbled. Harry had been so absorbed in watching her he hadn't realized he'd been staring.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Harry said.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Nothing, everything is perfect," Harry said as he stood up and walked over. He sat down next to her and slid his arm around her.  
  
"I know the feeling," Ginny said. Their lips caught and they held there.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later as they were all back in the same compartment and had just finished eating their food they felt the train come to stop. "Dancers, please change before you exit. We will gather outside of the barrier. Remember, change!"  
  
The girls nodded at each other. "OUT!" they yelled. The boys jumped in alarm. Ron and Draco stuck their tongues out while Harry pouted. The girls tossed them their costumes and then pushed them out of the compartment, looking it magically shut behind them.  
  
"Men!" Ginny said in mock exasperation.  
  
"I know!" Hermione agreed. Arwen nodded seriously at her side. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
The girls pulled their costumes down and took off their robes. Then they slipped into their costumes.  
  
Then they gathered outside of the platform. A few people stopped to look at their costume. The fact they were al carrying tan tap shoes didn't help at all. "We must hurry! The stage will be set up. As soon as we are in the Leaky Cauldron we will begin. Someone will bring our stuff up there. Room assignments will be given out later."  
  
They trooped outside. One after another a group of six people would hail a taxi and climb in. One they were dropped off at the bookstore they walked over to the Leaky Cauldron on the side.  
  
"Ah! Our dancers. The stage is right through here. Drop your cloaks backstage," Tom, the innkeeper said.  
  
They all went down a small passage and came out behind a stage. They saw the deep purple curtains. "Here's the stage. Everyone's already seated. You have twenty minutes till curtain!" With that Tom left.  
  
"Crap!" all of the girls said together. They rushed around and applied make-up and did hair. The boys laughed until they were attacked with hair brushes and hair spray.  
  
The girls ended up giving up on Harry, as not even, magic could clam his hair.  
  
Then they got into their positions for the curtain. As they exited the stage (minus Arwen and Draco) Harry and Ginny saw Ara and Aimee talking to Tom. Then they rushed out the door.  
  
But the two had no time to think about this as Ginny quickly had to change and they had to do a few stretches for their stunt. "You see them?" asked Ginny as they waited to go back on stage.  
  
"Yup, just don't think about it right now," Harry said. They were on.  
  
After the performance and after everyone had left (which also happened to be after their standing ovation) the dancers were in the bar eating their dinner. The leading six were seated at a table talking. Draco was somewhat quiet.  
  
"I have your room assignments. You must sleep with at least one person from another house. Cho, Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma. Their boyfriends also share. I figures I'd make it easy," Madam said. Sometime later she said, "Ginny, Hermione, and Arwen. Harry, Ron, and Draco."  
  
"Interesting combination, Madam," said Zachary.  
  
"I hope that wasn't a dis!" Draco called to him.  
  
"Dude, I think that was the point," Ron said.  
  
"Dude, that was the point of Draco's comment," Hermione said as she hit the back of Ron's head.  
  
"Excuse me," Madam said in her McGonagall tone.  
  
"Sorry, Madam," they said simultaneously. They grabbed their luggage and took the room keys from Madam.  
  
"Here we are, room 4B," Ron said. He took the silver key and put it in the lock. After he twisted it he pushed the door back.  
  
It was fairly sized, if not on the large side. It was blue carpet with the sea painted on the walls with excellence. The beds were green and seemed to be coral printed.  
  
"Apparently Tom changed the place a bit," Harry said as he threw his stuff on the middle bed of three.  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I stayed here before 3rd year, it was a dump!"  
  
"I stayed here then too. Ron only stayed for a night but I was here for two weeks after I blew up my Aunt Marge and I didn't see you," Harry (if u couldn't tell it was him you really need a brain) said.  
  
"Duh, I was here the night you came, that was my last night. I was here with Crabbe and Goyle. We left early in the morning. I really wasn't keen on seeing the guy who had just gotten my father evicted from his place as a school governor," Draco said slickly.  
  
"Well, la-tee-dah for you," Ron said.  
  
"You sound like a girl when you say that," Ginny said form the door.  
  
"In case you're interested," Arwen said.  
  
"We're in room 4A," Hermione said.  
  
"Which is right across the hall," Ginny finished. They slammed the boys' door and opened their own.  
  
It was midnight blue and has twinkling nighttime stars all over the walls. The beds were the same as the walls. Everything in the room seemed and endless space of space.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Arwen.  
  
"This is amazing," squealed Ginny.  
  
"No arguing there!" Mione exclaimed.  
  
They walked in and dumped their stuff on the bed. "What do you say we prank the boys?" asked Hermione mischievously.  
  
"Ooh, you've been spending too much time around Sirius," Ginny said, then she broke into mad giggles.  
  
"Did Kayla inhabit your body or are we missing something?" asked Arwen, hitting Ginny over her head with a pillow.  
  
"No, I just got the GREATEST idea to ever hit the world!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Are you going to tell us or are we supposed to guess?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Okay, here's what we gotta do.."  
  
~*~  
  
The boys sat quietly- well with the occasional belch- in their room. "Who wants to sneak a beer?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's almost midnight," Harry muttered.  
  
"Yeah, Viler would have our head if we got drunk," Draco said dejectedly.  
  
"Aww, are the ickle boys pouting?" asked Ginny from the door way, using her best Fred and George voice.  
  
"I believe so," Hermione said.  
  
"We locked that door," Malfoy said grumpily.  
  
"Yes, but Mione is with us. She knows-" Arwen began.  
  
"Alohamora," finished Ron and Harry dully.  
  
"How did you know I'd say that?"  
  
"Mione said our asses with that once," Ron explained.  
  
"Twice, thank you very much," Hermione said snottishly.  
  
"Bit arrogant, aren't we?" asked Harry in a teasing voice.  
  
"Maybe," Hermione said with mysterious slyness.  
  
"The point is we have to head to Solid Water," Arwen said.  
  
"Solid Water?" the three guys said in unison.  
  
"Typical males," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Only hear what they want to hear," Ginny said in agreement. "It's the name of the pub we're dancing at!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They are so stupid," Arwen muttered. Draco opened his mouth but Arwen stopped him before he even started. "Don't even think about saying that 'you are stupider' thing in that ridicules voice!"  
  
"Let's go gentlemen," the girls said and grabbed them by their shirts. They dragged them down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and out the doors. Then they hopped into one of the taxis and took off for Solid Water.  
  
They reached it at eleven o'clock. "Madam must have turned the clocks back an hour!" Ron observed.  
  
"Only for procrastinators like you," Ginny said evilly.  
  
"Come on," Harry said. He grabbed Ginny's waist and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded his back trying to get him to put her down.  
  
"Sir?" asked the bartender. This was obviously a muggle pub, though Harry thought he recognized Mundungus Fletcher amongst the crowd.  
  
"We're with the Riverdance group," Draco said.  
  
"Harry, just put Gin down already!" Hermione cried.  
  
"You," Harry said as he flipped Ginny to the ground, "Are a party pooper, miss Granger!" He stuck his tongue out and then looked all pouty and grumpy.  
  
Ginny leaned over and locked her lips over his for a second. The waiter watched the strange people in front of him.  
  
"Ginny, would you get off of Harry?" Ron asked. Ginny pulled back grinning, as was Harry.  
  
"Follow Caprice to the dressing rooms for the Rivendell dancers," the bar tender said. He pointed to a beautiful young woman in a short black skirt and baby blue halter.  
  
"I'm Caprice. Just back here," she said as she led the now fully assembled dancers to a small door. It opened into a large walkway that had many doors lining it. Each had a star. They saw their room numbers from the Leaky Cauldron on them. They quickly got into their own.  
  
They easily and quickly changed into their costumes. They still had quite a while so they went to Madam's room. "Just go have fun in the club," Madam told them. They complied and went into the club next door.  
  
They squeezed through the sweaty grinding bodies to get a Coke. A girl threw her shirt off and it landed on Draco's head. "GET IT OFF!!!" he yelled over the music. Arwen laughed and threw it back at the girl in the red bra.  
  
"Never been to a muggle club apparently," Hermione said. She, tap shoes and short skirt on, hopped up onto the bar top and started dancing. Ginny followed her up. Arwen went next. They did a sexy little dance before pulling the guys up as well.  
  
They started grinding as the people hooted nearby. A few men were put- out that the girls were taken. After the song they hopped down. "That was fun!" Ron yelled.  
  
"DUH!" the girls chorused.  
  
"We'd better get back!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, we only have 20 minutes. We'll catch the name of this place on the way out and come back tomorrow night!" Ginny said.  
  
"The Midnight Jewel," Harry said as they were returning back to the Solid Water across the street.  
  
They entered the pub and saw it was much more crowded now. They shook it off and went backstage to stretch. Many of the dancers were there. Others were just returning from Midnight Jewel.  
  
They heard someone announce them as The Rivendell Show. "Apparently Madam found us a name," Ginny said softly as the dancers started out.  
  
When they were done they found that the applause was louder than the last. That was the first time Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron noticed four people seated in front. Padfoot, Moony, Aimee, and Ara. Behind them were Mund and his girlfriend Sally Parks.  
  
Harry's eyes were huge. "Please buy tickets to Hogwarts version of The Nutcracker for this Christmas!" Madam Viler said to the crowd as the curtains closed.  
  
"Holly crap!" Harry said. "What the hell are they doing here?"  
  
"Who knows," Ron said.  
  
"That was really spooky," Ginny said, shivering.  
  
"Can't disagree with you there," Hermione said.  
  
"Go out and mingle with your fans," Madam ordered.  
  
Harry groaned but Ginny put a comforting hand on his arm. He slid his arm around her waist and they walked out. "Hello, Harry!" called Sirius. He stopped and stared at where Harry's arm was.  
  
Harry suddenly blushed, remembering he hadn't told Sirius, Remus, Ara, and Aimee about him and Ginny yet. "Uh, did we miss something?" asked Ara.  
  
"A lot," Arwen said lightly. She was dragging Draco, who was hiding behind her.  
  
"You're such a coward, Malfoy," Ron said. Draco stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Draco if you do not get off of my waist." Arwen warned.  
  
Slowly Draco stood up next to Arwen and put his arm around her. "Good boy!" cooed Hermione.  
  
"You are really mean, Mione!" Draco said dejectedly.  
  
"Mione?" questioned Remus, arching his eyebrows.  
  
"Long story," Ginny said.  
  
"Let's start at the beginning. Harry what's with your arm?" asked Aimee.  
  
"It's around Ginny's waist," Harry said easily.  
  
"Well, duh! WHY is it there?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Because he's my boyfriend and it's his territory," Ginny said.  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed the four adults.  
  
"You heard them," Ron said.  
  
"Or did you leave your hearing aids out?" asked Draco. He shrunk back at the glares he got.  
  
"And why," spat Remus. "Are you with HIM?"  
  
"Because of our pact," Hermione said.  
  
"Friend unless in the corridors," Arwen said. "Besides, he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Let me guess," Aimee said.  
  
"Pure blood Slytherin?" finished Ara.  
  
"Nope, half muggle Hufflepuff."  
  
"Wow, Malfoy grew up!" Remus said.  
  
"You cannot be Lucius's son!" Sirius said.  
  
"Why are YOU here?" asked Harry agitatedly.  
  
"To watch my godson dance," Sirius said.  
  
"And how did you know he was?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ara and Aimee were shopping in Diagon Alley a little earlier," Remus said.  
  
"We happened to stop for a drink before Flooing from your grandfather's shop," Ara said.  
  
"Great," muttered Harry. "Wait, GRANDFATHER?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.." Aimee looked away.  
  
"Harry, Lily was adopted," Moony said.  
  
"Your biological grandfather was Devlin Richards. He owns the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley," Padfoot said quietly.  
  
"Right, is there anything else that's being kept from me?" asked Harry. "No, good, back to the situation at hand, why did you come here and how did you know?"  
  
"Well, we asked Tom about it and found out where it was," Aimee said.  
  
"Obviously we wanted to see you," Sirius said.  
  
"So, how'd you even get in this thing?" asked Moony.  
  
"It's actually quite a story," Ron said.  
  
"Especially the part with their fight," Cho Chang said walking over and pointing at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Zachary said also coming over. The crowd was leaving and everyone headed over to them. "You won."  
  
"You just have no sense of true friends," Cho said nastily.  
  
"Ouch," Hermione said.  
  
So for an hour they explained what had happened with Harry and the rest. They ended with seeing the four adults in the crowd.  
  
"Interesting story," Padfoot said.  
  
"Well, duh, it was about us!" Ginny said.  
  
"We'd better get back to the Leaky Cauldron before Tom sends out a search party," Madam's voice said. "Go, now." They all scrambled away. "My friends," Madam acknowledged to the four adults.  
  
"Viler," they said in unison. They waved good-bye as she left.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Ginny woke as soon as the alarm went off under her pillow. Quickly she shut it off. As quietly as she could she awoke the other two girls. They both glared at her before remembering why they were up at nine having only gone to bed at three. They laughed maliciously as they did a nock off Parent Trap.  
Ron awoke sleeping and rubbed his eyes, only to find that his face was covered with pink sticky stuff. He screamed and awoke his roommates. Dracograbbed his head and started to yell at Ron when he realized his blond hair was covered with black. stuff and his hand was stuck.  
  
Harry heard Draco scream as well and he grabbed his glasses. When he put them on he saw string everywhere. It was tied at various points but it looked impossible to move through. That was when he realized that his glasses were giant nerd ones.  
  
"Holy crap," Draco said.  
  
"No shit," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron added.  
  
It was then that they noticed they were all covered in honey. They leapt out of their beds. Harry triggered a water balloon trap.  
  
Many colored balloons showered down. He dodge them all with his quidditch skill. "That was close," he muttered. Just then he felt a dozen small invisible water balloons break on him. Then one giant one soaked him even more in his red and scarlet boxers and honey covered chest.  
  
Ron had stood up only to start ten pens. They al rushed towards hi bare honey covered chest. Even through the honey the pens were able to write all over him. There were squiggle lines and little insults. It even covered his pale red boxers.  
  
Draco had started twenty feathers tickle torturing him. They had gotten his other hand stuck on his hair. Somehow they were able to change his blue boxers to a pair of black silk ones which had teddies on them and said, I Was Just Podey Trained!  
  
"Who would do this?" asked Draco, dumbfounded.  
  
"Let us grab our wands and we'll get your hands off your head and give you yours," Harry said. He reached for where his wand had been last night. Instead of his wand he found a picture of a clown and a little flame.  
  
"My wand is gone too," Ron said. In its place was a toothy smile picture and a water droplet.  
  
"So is mine," Draco said glancing at his nightstand. There was a picture of a clown nose and a mini tornado revolving in place.  
  
"Great," muttered Ron.  
  
A message appeared as Harry, Ron, and Draco made for the door.  
  
'Morning! -Female Marauders, Jr.'  
  
"I say we make them die slowly and painfully," Harry suggested.  
  
"I get to take care of Arwen," Draco said.  
  
They moved further only to find their bottom half suddenly covered with green slime. They had hit a string that was a trap. Another few steps to the door and they'd tripped one to turn their hair pink.  
  
"At least my hands are unstuck," Draco muttered. Suddenly they were stuck together. "SHIT!!"  
  
Harry opened the door and Ron ripped back the girls' door. "Where are they?" asked Ron heatedly.  
  
"Right here," said Hermione. Arwen was twirling three wands.  
  
"Give them back," snarled Draco.  
  
"That wouldn't help," Ginny said.  
  
"Why not?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Only we can reverse the spells," she said.  
  
"What was with the pictures?" asked Ron.  
  
"They were to tell you it was a prank," Arwen said.  
  
"And the flame, water drop, and tornado?" asked Draco.  
  
"Our symbols," said Hermione.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're the Junior Female Marauders. I'm Blaze, thus the flame. Mione is Watery, thus the water droplet. Arwen is Breeze, thus the tornado," Ginny said. (A/N if ne1 can think of a better name for Mione please tell me)  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Just put us back to normal!" cried Ron.  
  
"Catch us first!" Arwen said. The three girls bounded down the stairs.  
  
"GET BACK!!" the guys yelled. They chased them into the pub. They froze. There were the dancers, all of them, and the afternoon rush for Diagon Alley as it was eleven thirty.  
  
"Oh, shit," whispered Harry.  
  
The whole place collapsed in laughs.  
  
"BLAZE, WATERY, BREEZE!" they yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright," Hermione choked out. They each reversed their own spells.  
  
"You know," Ginny said. "The honey was quite attractive."  
  
They started laughing again as the three dejected boys climbed upstairs to change. When they came down they glared at the girls. They leaned over and kissed their respected boyfriend in response.  
  
"Don't be grouchy. We only have one performance today. It's in an hour," Hermione said. They looked up.  
  
"It's at the Falcon Inn about forty miles east, we're Flooing over in a few minutes," Arwen said, as though reading their minds.  
  
"Great," muttered Ron.  
  
"We're thrilled beyond belief," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, come on, we still have five minutes," Ginny said softly into Harry's ear. She grabbed his green and silver shirt (borrowed from Draco) and pulled him back to the boys' now clean room. They started kissing on Harry's bed, door magically locked.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in the girls' room while Draco and Arwen were in the broom storage house. Ten minutes later they were all at Falcon Inn.  
  
After their performance, an hour was spent making out. Draco and Arwen in the girls' room, Rona and Mione in the boys' room and Harry and Ginny in the supply closet- they were caught once by a maid who freaked and slammed the door.  
  
After that it was time to shop. The girls went to change.  
  
"Why on earth would you change your clothes just to shop?" asked Harry.  
  
"One mystery of girls I have yet to solve," Draco said.  
  
"Let me know when you do, Draco," Ron said.  
  
Ten minutes later they didn't care what they found out as their girlfriends came down. Each wore low rise hip hugging jeans. Hermione had a low cut red tank-top with a drop of water on it. Arwen had a blue shirt with a red heart reading 'Draco.' Ginny wore a lavender one with a glittery cherry blossom.  
  
"Ready?" asked Hermione. They grabbed their boyfriend's arm and dragged them outside. There waited a red convertible.  
  
"Who's is this?" asked Draco.  
  
"Mine," Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said.  
  
"My parents happen to be rich dentists. I got it when I last birthday," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay." Ron said.  
  
"You can drive," Hermione said tossing the keys to Draco.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you," Arwen said. She kissed his lips lightly before the three girls climbed in back. The top was down and the three boys sat in front.  
  
Draco started the car and they pulled away. They drove out of London and to a big town about twenty miles away. It was along a large river that ran into a lake at the end.  
  
They parked and rented three mopeds. Ginny, holding onto Harry's waist as he drove, felt free as the air whipped her hear back.  
  
They went to a train of little shopping stands. The girls climbed off, followed by the boys. "Here we are," Ron said.  
  
"Let's split up," Ginny suggested. Each couple went a different way.  
  
As Ginny examined some skirts Harry laid light kisses along her neck. Finally she spun around and let him kiss her lips. "Now, let me shop!" Ginny scolded.  
  
After a while she started trying thins on fro Harry. She purchased three new outfits and a pale yellow, pale pink/red, and pale orange scarf. She tied it around her waist.  
  
As they walked along, holding hands, Harry spotted a display tray of silver bracelets that came in all different colors. He stopped Ginny and insisted on buying her a bunch of purple and blue and silver ones. She laughed.  
  
"Alright," she said lightly. They went back to the moped and rode to where they were to meet for dinner. After that they headed back.  
  
Hermione changed into a new outfit. It was a short black skirt with a tight red tank top that had Hermione Weasley spray painted on the back. The front had a spray painted heart. She wore strappy black high heels.  
  
Arwen wore a tan skirt with a green halter that said 'Dreams Come Alive' across the chest and a cloud underneath. Her hair was down and shimmered with glitter. She wore flat tan sandals.  
  
Ginny was wearing a pleaded black skirt. A tight black tank top that had a lightning bolt on it hugger her curves. On the stomach it said Love Struck in golden lettering. Her feet were graced with black high heels. Her curly hair was in two braids.  
  
They found the boys were wearing jeans. Ron's shirt was red with a black stripe across the chest. Draco's was green and had a serpent on the front. Harry's was blue with a firey phoenix on the back.  
  
They all headed out to the convertible and drove to Midnight Jewel. There they walked inside. They ordered drinks and started dancing. Harry and Ginny were grinding when it happened.  
  
Arwen was waiting for Draco to come back form the bathroom. She watched Ron and Hermione snog off in the corner. She felt a chilly hand on her bare back. "Pretty lady," said an oily voice.  
  
Arwen turned to see a man about 27. He had pale blue eyes and dishwater blond hair. With his next words she could smell alcohol. "Wanna dance?" he hissed.  
  
"Not really," she said quickly.  
  
"It wasn't really a question." He grabbed her waist and dragged her out. Arwen found he wasn't leading her to the dance floor where she knew Harry and Ginny would see. He headed towards a door at the back.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but found his hand over it. He opened the door to reveal a small room with a table and chair. He shut the door and locked it. He moved over to her and tied a scarf around her moth. Just as he moved towards her chest the door was blasted open by a green light.  
  
Draco's cold eyes met the man's. His wand glowed green and his eyes were turning silver. Arwen watched as the man crumpled to the floor. Draco rushed over and pulled the scarf out of her mouth and kissed her hard.  
  
"I love you so much Arwen," he said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," Arwen whispered.  
  
"You want to leave?" asked Ginny from the doorway.  
  
"No, let's just forget about this and have fun," Arwen said. Five pair of eyes looked at her intently. "I'm serious. This isn't that big of a deal. It's my hair. My mother had it as well. It makes drunk men who are attracted to me and are over 25 want to assault me. I knew the risk of wearing it down when I cam here."  
  
Hermione tossed her a black hair tie. "Put it up," she ordered. Arwen nodded and tied her hair into a tear drop bun. "Let's dance," Arwen said.  
  
They heard the Spanish music from Harry and Ginny's dance start. They all stopped dancing. "Go for it," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, let's see it," nudged Draco.  
  
Arwen and Hermione grinned meaningfully at the couple. They shrugged and each other and let their feet take over. Soon the other four were doing it with them.  
  
When they finished they heard a few cheers. They looked around and saw that people had stopped dancing. They all turned scarlet and sat down. "Nice show," came Cho's sweet voice.  
  
"Thanks," they muttered embarrassed.  
The next day was Monday. They danced once at five and once at eight, both in a big hotel along the coast. They spent the night wandering around there before Flooing back to London.  
  
Tuesday when they awoke they found they were dancing at some firm's company picnic. "They're all muggles so the tricks will be interesting," Madam said.  
  
"Where is this?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Little Whining, Surrey," Madam said. Harry choked on his water and started spitting it out. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"L-Little Whinning? What's the firm?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Grunnings. I believe that they make drills," Madam said.  
  
"Holy shit," Harry said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's my uncle's firm," Harry said softly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Uh, he isn't exactly. fond of me," Harry muttered. "Never mind."  
  
As they were getting ready to leave Harry sighed. "You okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ecstatic to go see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Wouldn't your cousin be at school?" asked Ginny as they went to Floo to Arabella Figg's unbought home.  
  
"He comes back this week every year for this putrid picnic," Harry said.  
  
"Lucky us," muttered Hermione.  
  
"I'm guessing he's mean?" Draco said as they line dup for powder.  
  
"Let's just say when I first met you, you reminded me a lot of him," Harry said.  
  
"Wow," Draco said.  
  
"That's bad," Arwen added. Draco smacked her arm lightly.  
  
They arrived just as a loud noise next door came to their ears. Harry dashed to the window of the cat smelling house as he saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley speed off towards the park.  
  
"What was that?" asked Madam Viler.  
  
"My aunt, uncle, and cousin. They live next door," Harry said darkly.  
  
"Ah, I see what you were getting at earlier," Madam said.  
  
They all headed out to the cabs that were lining up. They all hopped in one and took off.  
  
When they arrived they rushed to change and then went backstage to stretch. The stage had been set up outside in the park clearing. Harry and Ginny practiced their stunt once and then did partner stretches.  
  
"Should we find some hot chicks back here?" Harry heard a familiar voice ask.  
  
"Let's go," Harry heard Dudley reply. It was Dudley and Herbert. No doubt Sam and Gregory were with them. They were the Grunnings Picnic bullies. All of their fathers worked at Grunnings.  
  
Harry kept his head low as he pushed Ginny's leg close to her chest. She moaned at the stretch of her muscle. This caught Dudley's attention.  
  
"Move scrawny, let me help you, miss," Dudley said. He shoved Harry off and started pushing Ginny's leg towards her. She glared at him and flipped her leg. All of Dudley's 398 pounds flipped over as Ginny broke her leg free.  
  
"I suggest you am scram," Draco's cold voice said.  
  
"And who are you to boss him around?" asked Gregory.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ooohhhh!" cried Sam.  
  
"Hullo, Dudley," Harry said standing up in front of Draco. Ron had helped him to his feet. Dudley stumbled backwards. Hermione and Ginny were with Arwen , right next to the boys.  
  
"H-Harry?" stuttered Dudley.  
  
"Yup, pleasure seeing you again. The twins send their best," Harry said lightly.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing back s-stage?"  
  
"Stretching, light as Gin is I may throw my back with the stunt if I don't," Harry said.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"My school's doing this production," Harry said calmly as he and Ginny went back to stretching. The other two couples stayed next to them. Dudley's eyes widened and his gang took off.  
  
"That was fun," Harry said evilly.  
  
"You're kind of scary like that," Draco said with a shutter. Harry laughed at Draco. He smiled sweetly. That was when Madam came around the corner and clapped her hands.  
  
Instantly they all moved to their starting spots. When Harry danced out his eyes were locked tightly to Uncle Vernon's, waiting for him to see who it was. He grinned as Vernon's eyes grew huge. Dudley was nowhere in sight but Vernon pointed Harry out to Aunt Petunia.  
  
He saw, with satisfaction, her face go pale. Harry easily moved while staring hard at them with his bright green eyes. Once backstage he started laughing. "What is wrong with you?" asked Hermione, eyeing him as she and Ron did one last stretch.  
  
"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces were priceless!" Harry laughed out. They started laughing to and only regained their composure to head back out.  
  
As Harry got ready to go into their stunt, his eyes were focused on Ginny. When he knew she was perfectly stable on his hands he looked to Vernon.  
  
As the curtains closed Harry held cold eyes on Vernon and Petunia. "Those prune people are your aunt and uncle?" asked Draco as they were getting off the stage.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know where to pick them out?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"All you had to do was follow your eyes," Arwen responded instead of Draco.  
  
Harry went slightly pink. But it was only a second before Madam was shooing them out to "mingle with their fans." Harry splashed some water on his face and lost track of his friends.  
  
He scanned the crowd and groaned when he saw that Draco had just opened his mouth to talk to Uncle Vernon. Harry sprinted over. "Draco!"  
  
Draco turned innocently to Harry. "Yes?"  
  
"What the hell did you say?" he snapped. Draco fidgeted.  
  
"Just how we were enemies and I tried to gave you giant front teeth but hit Mione.."  
  
"Great," Harry muttered.  
  
"Who are you freaks?" asked Petunia, looking scared.  
  
"Harry's best friends," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Nice hair," sneered Dudley from behind them. Ron went to kill him but Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"Down boy," Hermione ordered. "Please excuse my boyfriend, slightly overprotective when it comes to bastards."  
  
Harry snorted. "Excuse me Hermione, but I beg to differ with the best friends statement," Ginny said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I believe I am his girlfriend," Ginny said as Harry slipped his arm on her shoulder. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley sat stunned.  
  
"You're still are one of his best friends, you just happen to snog a lot," Arwen said.  
  
"ARWEN! Gin's still my little sister," Ron said. "I don't need any bad images; Padfoot and Moony take care of that!"  
  
"Well, I guess we should get some food," Harry said. He grabbed Mione who grabbed Ron who grabbed Draco who grabbed Arwen. Ginny was already at Harry's side.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My uncle and aunt are already terrified of me. That fact my crazy friends are talking about spells we tried to hurt each other with is NOT helping!" Harry said.  
  
"Do they even know about you and Voldie and the whole thing about you saving on only the wizarding world but their pathetic lives?" asked Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione and Arwen said in unison.  
  
"Not that all muggles are bad of course!" Draco said quickly.  
  
"No," Harry said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?" asked Ron.  
  
"Like they'd give a shit. They'd just be upset Voldie didn't ill me," Harry said darkly.  
  
"Maybe we would," Petunia's voice said.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said startled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I meant to mention she'd followed us here," Ginny said sweetly. Harry shot her a death glare. She pecked his cheek in retaliation.  
  
"I don't hate the wizarding world as much as you think, Harry," Petunia said softly.  
  
"Then why have you always acted like you did?" asked Harry sharply.  
  
"Lily. Lily and I were close. We were until she ended her forth year at school. That was the summer she met James." Petunia said James's name with distaste. "James became her all absorbing focus. I felt. left behind.  
  
"We were at a summer resort. She didn't know he was in her school, let alone her year and house. When she found out I already hated James for taking Lily away from me. I put it all against the wizarding world.  
  
"The day before she and James- and you, I guess- were going to go under the spell thingy to keep the Dark Lord from them I got a visit. I was home alone with Dudley. Lily explained about the spell and we canceled our plans.  
  
"We were going to go out that weekend to a muggle inn and try to work out our problems. She was killed before we got the chance.."  
  
Harry stared at Petunia. A small tear dripped down her cheek. Ginny walked over and gave her a hug. "I know the feeling of being left behind," Ginny said softly.  
  
Petunia jumped when she heard Vernon calling her. "I guess this is farewell, my nephew," Petunia said. She quickly patted his shoulder before fixing her face and rushing away.  
  
Harry was stunned for a second. That was the first time he had ever been called nephew my Petunia with care in her voice.  
  
"You okay Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Surprised, but yeah, fine," Harry said. "Let's eat!" They laughed at Harry's enthusiasm and went to enjoy the rest of the picnic.  
  
It was as they were leaving Harry found a letter on top of hid folded costume. Inside were two letters. The one on loose leaf said, 'Harry, I should have given this to you when you turned 11. Please forgive me. -Petty~*~*~* '  
  
He opened the folded parchment. It was Dumbledore's curly handwriting. It was a letter to him. Addressed the day his parents were killed. 'To you, Harry, on our eleventh birthday.'  
  
Harry read it as he mindlessly traveled back in the cab and grabbed Floo powder. He looked up as he was about to walk into the fireplace. A moving photograph caught his eye.  
  
There was Aimee, Ara, Moony, and Padfoot. With them stood Lily and Prongs. A small roll of parchment sat next to it on the fireplace mantel. He grabbed the picture frame and the parchment as he walked into the flames.  
  
"Harry, what's that?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Ara must have left it. It's a picture of all my parent's inner circles, minus Peter," Harry said softly.  
  
"Where was Peter?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Listen to this," Harry said. He had opened the roll of parchment. " 'To Wormtail, a sweet reminder of us while your sick.' Apparently Peter was sick when they took this."  
  
"No!" Ron said sarcastically. Harry shoved him lightly. The boys walked ot their room as the girls went to chat in their own.  
  
"You know, if the girls get to be the Jr. Female Marauders, don't we get to be the Jr. Marauders?" asked Ron.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Draco evilly.  
  
"Payback," Harry said, grinning.  
The next day when the girls woke up they found they were in only bras and underwear. They searched the room desperately for their clothes. "You don't think." Hermione said.  
  
"They wouldn't.." Arwen said.  
  
"They would," groaned Ginny.  
  
"Yup our wands are missing," Hermione reported.  
  
"And there's their message," Ginny said. Floating in front of Arwen were glittery blue letters.  
  
'You want some clothes, go to the bar. -Lion, Serpent, Prongs'  
  
"Agh!!" moaned Arwen. They proceeded carefully down the steps. It was earlier than most people were up. Just then a siren went off and everyone poured out of their rooms. The girls jumped about five feet in the air as every male had his eyes glued to them.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
"DRACONIAS MALFOY!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at Arwen. "I'll explain later," Arwen muttered.  
  
"Yes?" chorused three innocent voices.  
  
"Give us out clothes," Hermione ordered.  
  
"And our wands!" added Ginny ferociously.  
  
"And why would we do that?" asked Draco, or Draconias as Arwen called him.  
  
"Because, Draconias, we'll hurt you otherwise," Arwen threatened.  
  
"Draconias?" asked Ron, looking sideways at Draco.  
  
"Long story," he muttered, going slightly pink.  
  
As Ron and Draco kept the girls distracted, Harry muttered a spell. Suddenly all the girls had bright pink and green hair. "AHH!"  
  
"Payback" chorused the New Marauders. (from now on they're the Marauders as well and I'll say Original Marauders if speaking about Moony, Padfoot, etc. and Female Marauders if speaking of only Ara, Aimee, Lily. I'll say New F. Marauders if speaking of only Ginny, Hermione, Arwen and if only speaking of the 3 guys I'll say New Marauders only when the Original Marauders are there)  
  
Ginny watched carefully as the girls started yelling at them. She searched quickly for the wands. She saw them on the counter of the bar, behind Ron. She grinned.  
  
In one swift movement Ginny had flipped over Ron's head and landed neatly on top of the bar. As Ron reached to quickly grab the wands Ginny set her foot on them and kicked Ron away lightly with the other.  
  
She stooped and grabbed them. Quickly she performed the counter for the Hair Dying Charm.  
  
Arwen and Hermione were already zooming up the stairs to the boys' room to grab the sack of clothes they had taken.  
  
The boys made to chase after them, but Ginny stopped them. "Imoblious!"  
  
They froze instantly. Ginny grinned and hopped off the bar. She pecked Harry's cheek as she walked by, twirling her wand.  
  
"We got the clothes!" yelled Arwen. Ginny reached the top of the stairs and then unfroze the boys.  
  
She shrieked as they went after her. Ginny charged into their room and Arwen and Hermione shut the door and locked it with the wands Ginny threw to them.  
  
"That was close," Hermione said.  
  
"Duh!" Ginny said.  
  
They each put on some clothes. Then they quickly packed. They ignored the boys' desperate attempts to get inside. About an hour later they opened the door and the boys crashed to the floor.  
  
"That's what you get," Ginny said.  
  
"We're leaving in an hour," Arwen reminded them. As the boys ran to pack the girls followed. They helped fold up their clothes.  
  
"So, what's with the Draconias?" asked Ginny as she folded one of Harry's shirts.  
  
"Well." Arwen said evilly.  
  
"Shut-up Arwen!" Draco said. He flung underwear at her. She jumped back and then flung a smelly sock.  
  
"Draconias is his real name," Arwen said. "Everyone just calls him Draco."  
  
"And the names?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm Serpent because I'm the only Slytherin and snakes are my favorite animal," Draconias said.  
  
"I'm Lion because I'm a Gryffindor and Harry said he wouldn't be Lion as I said I wanted it first. They also happen to be y favorite animal," Ron said.  
  
"I'm Prongs Jr. because my dad was Prongs and he's sorta dead. Besides, Phoenix sounded weird. Also, Moony and Padfoot call me Prongs Jr. all the time."  
  
"Come on, Prongs, we'll miss the train," Ginny said as she zippered up Harry's bag. Harry grabbed his and Ginny's. Ron and Draco followed the suit.  
  
As the train jerked away, the girls watch wistfully as London disappeared. Then they began to chat excitedly about performing the Nutcracker in 2 weeks and 3 days. That also happened to be the day of the Winter Masquerade. 


	6. Part VI Dancing Upon Her Heart

**********Dedicated to Lady Arwen Of Rivendell, my first and most faithful reviewer and reader.*********  
  
(besides Salazar the ass who told me it sucked. To you Salazar- go fuck yourself or better yet, suck James's 'cause he just went! And by the way, if you didn't know I happen to be a stupid American, so get over it!)  
  
Hogwarts Christmas Of Love*~~  
  
Part VI*~~  
  
Dancing Upon Her Heart*~~  
  
Harry quickly dodged a bludger that Lavender had hit towards him. He muttered darkly to himself. They were scrimmaging in quidditch practice and he was on a team with Seamus as beater, Ginny as a chaser, and himself as a keeper.  
  
Opposite of them were Lavender as beater, Hermione as chaser, and Ron as keeper. David had insisted that he be referee so he could critique them. Harry, not liking bludgers being shot at him as the opposite team tried to score, was feeling gloomy.  
  
With a spurt of speed on his Firebolt Harry caught the quaffle Hermione had thrown with ease. After half an hour Harry flew over to David. "Would you please let me be referee, I'm going INSANE?!" he said, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Harry, those will only work for Ginny," David said. He started whining like a dog. "You disgust me sometimes, Potter. Fine, I'll switch places with you."  
  
"YES!!" Harry said gleefully. He took the whistle from David and the quaffle from Ginny. He threw it into the air with a sharp blow of his whistle.  
  
As they scrimmaged Harry saw something in Ginny and Hermione's eyes that he had never seen before. As Ginny chased Hermione down the field her eyes were fixed and shone with a new brilliance, as did Hermione's.  
  
After practice as they were walking back up to the castle, Harry noticed that that look was gone. He kept silent and took Ginny to the lake while the rest returned to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry easily laced his fingers through Ginny's. Her eyes ere glazed as she laid against Harry's warm and muscled stomach. He watched her every feature relax. He gazed out over the lake, lost in the moment. Before he knew it he heard her breath even out and he saw her eyelids were shut.  
  
He smiled and picked her up, gently setting their brooms on top of her. He quickly made his way up to the castle and up to Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were heatedly making out on the couch. Not wanting to disturb any of his three friends he carried Ginny up to her dormitory door.  
  
He carefully kicked it open with his foot and walked towards Ginny's bed. It was directly across from the door. He knew it was hers because there was a picture of him and Ginny when they had been in London right on the bedside table.  
  
"Oooooooooooh, Harry!" Lavender squealed. Harry had just set Ginny down. He whirled around. He saw a large foot and Lavender's head poking out from the bed on his right.  
  
"Lavender? You scared the crap out of me!" She giggled.  
  
"Don't let anyone catch you in here," she warned. She shrieked quietly as someone pulled her down.  
  
"I don't want to know," Harry muttered.  
  
"Don't be sick, mate!" said Dean's voice. He ripped back the hangings to reveal his and Lavender's entangled legs. "We were just making out."  
  
"Too much information," called Pavarti's voice from the bed furthest away from him.  
  
"Than shut your ears," retorted Hermione from the doorway. Ron stood behind her.  
  
"What is this? A party? And I wasn't invited?" asked Seamus's voice from behind Ron.  
  
"SEAMUS!" squealed Pavarti happily.  
  
"Shhh!" hissed Harry. He pointed to Ginny. To his dismay she was sitting up.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"That," Ron said pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, Ron," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"No, seriously!" They all looked up. Cards with wings were fluttering around. One flew to each of the people.  
  
"Draco can't be serious?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Chicken to sneak out?" asked Lavender.  
  
"No, the closet time is only 10 minutes!" They all broke down laughing.  
  
The next night they were all sneaking to the empty DADA classroom. Arwen and Draco were already there.  
  
A midnight blue blanket was spread on the floor with candles spread all over it, lighting the room with an eerie flaming light. Ginny was happy with the presence of fire. The whole of Gryffindor's fifth years were there.  
  
With the exception of Neville who's uncle had died and he had to go attend a funeral. "Ready to play?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Yup," was the instant response. They all sat in a circle to play Truth or Dare by spinning the bottle- Spinning Fate, as Lavender named it.  
  
Draco spun first. It landed on Harry. His eyes glittered evilly. "That can not be a good sign," Harry said.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." Draco looked disappointed as he tried to think of a truth for him.  
  
"Alright, if you had to have sex with either McGonagall or Pomfrey, who would it be?"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" yelled Harry. "That is the sickest thought I have ever heard!"  
  
"Answer," Draco said evenly, smirking sweetly.  
  
"Eww. well, Pomfrey because she's saved my life," Harry said with a shudder. No one said a word. Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Draco. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Snape at breakfast tomorrow." Draco scrunched up his nose.  
  
"Fine, I'm saving my Uncle for later." They each had one Uncle to excuse them from a dare. If they had already used it they had to do this dare. If the bottle landed on their girl/boyfriend they had to go into the tiny potions closet for ten minutes.  
  
"Truth or Dare Watery?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Dean on the lips," Draco said evilly. Hermione groaned but walked over to Dean and quickly pecked his lips. She then sat down next to Ron again and kissed him for a few moments.  
  
She reached over and spun the bottle. It landed on Lavender. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Would you rather have sex with Dean or win a zillion galleons?"  
  
"Dean," she said softly. "Truth or Dare Ginny?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to French. Ron."  
  
"You are TOTALLY DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Him or Justin Flinch-Fletchly tomorrow."  
  
"Justin."  
  
After her spin it landed on Harry. They stood up and walked into the closet. Harry felt Ginny's chest pressed upon his top stomach. Ginny shivered as Harry mouth trailed along her neck.  
  
She caught his lips and their tongues wrestled. She felt something hard pressing against her but she ignored it. She felt his warm hands trace across her back. She guided them to her breasts. Her own hands traced his muscles.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were still kissing as Seamus opened the door a little and poked them. "Break it up," he hissed. They pulled apart and walked back into the room. Hermione and Ron went in next.  
  
Sometime later, after Harry and Ginny's sixth time in the closet, Harry took a dare from Pavarti. "I dare you and Draco and Ron to let the whole entire school know you're friends."  
  
Harry nodded. He had already used his Uncle when Draco had dared him to go into the closet with Lavender and Pavarti for ten minutes and they each had to come out with a hickey.  
  
At three in the morning they all snuck back to their common room, agreeing to meet in the fifth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory the next night.  
  
In the morning Harry yawned as he got dressed. Then he and the rest of the guys headed to the Great Hall. The girls were already there and were conversing softly, Arwen seated with them. This seemed to greatly annoy Anastasia Harper, a seventh year Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
They were the only ones in the hall besides the teachers. For this the boys were grateful. Draco ran up behind them and they all joined their girlfriends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The teachers were looking at the Gryffindor fifth years sitting with the sweet Arwen and nasty Malfoy- their enemy. They were conversing in soft voices when they heard the rush of voices announcing the rest of the students.  
  
"Ready?" asked Arwen standing up. Draco followed her suit.  
  
"Yup," said Ron.  
  
"This should be an. interesting day," Ginny predicted slyly. Draco pecked Arwen's cheek- to the surprise of the staff with the exception of Dumbledore and Viler- and went to Slytherin's deserted table as Arwen went to Hufflepuff's.  
  
The doors flew open and kids piled into the seats and started eating. Hermione stood up and hissed loudly, sending a hush over the crowd. She caught Draco's eye and grinned. She saluted and sat down.  
  
Dare 1 was down for Hermione with only 24 to go.(I know that it is weak but, HELL, I din't really give a crap!) That one was Dean's first attempt to make a dare. This had signaled that it was Draco's turn to act.  
  
He stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to Padma Patil. Pavarti looked extremely excited. He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. He rolled off one of Shakespeare's romantic lines and pledged undying love to Padma as he proposed.  
  
This had caught the whole hall's attention and they were all in laughing hysterics. The staff sat there dumbfounded. Dumbledore smiled lightly and took a sip from his goblet.  
  
Draco calmly stood. "I bade you farewell, sweet Padma," Draco said seductively. He winked at Arwen before saluting Lavender, who in turn, groaned.  
  
She stood up, legs feeling like jelly as she walked slowly up the to staff table. She was blushing furiously as she handed Professor Flitwick a note and rushed back to her seat.  
  
Lavender watched at Flitwick read it, eyes getting wide and his face turning pink. She then saluted Seamus. He nodded and took his turn at "bat".  
  
"Oh come all ye faithful.." As Seamus finished his singing debut he bowed and saluted Arwen who grinned and hopped up. She ripped off her school robes to reveal a dress that was revealing.  
  
Draco hooted as Arwen glared at him. She stood up on Ravenclaw's table and did an impressive replica of a female bartender's dance from Midnight Jewel. It happened to be for Draco but made the impression of being done for Adam Clearwater- a hot sixth year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Young lady!" Professor Sprout shrieked. She bowed and hopped down. Her eyes met Draco's and they grinned. Dean's turn.  
  
Dean took a deep breath before he felt Ginny's spell take over him. He was suddenly wearing bright red lipstick and a short blue skirt and matching white top. On his feet were black high heels. He wobbled and crashed to the floor. The other seven participants in Spinning Fate laughed their eyes out. (yes, their eyes)  
  
Dean walked over to Hannah Abbott and pulled her up. He started dancing with her. She looked repulsed. The participants in Spinning Fate were dying of laughter as she hexed him.  
  
Hermione, giggling madly, went and performed the two counter cruses. Ginny shifted nervously. She locked lips with Harry quickly before standing up. She walked calmly over to the table where Hannah and Justin were playing with each other's hands.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I talk to you?" asked Ginny, innocently. He nodded and stood up. As he walked up next to Ginny in between their table and Slytherin's Ginny leaned over and smashed his lips onto hers. She forced his mouth open, shot her tongue inside pulled it out and rushed over to her table.  
  
She took her water goblet, walked over to Malfoy and said, "Say Uncle."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Oops, wrong answer," Ginny said as Malfoy felt the cool pumpkin juiced fall over his head and drip down his robes.  
  
The rest of the participants in Spinning Fate cheered. She bowed and returned to Gryffindor table. Pavarti stood up and walked over her twin. She whispered something in her ear before bending down and locking lips with her.  
  
As soon as she reached Gryffindor table Seamus stood and kissed Pavarti long and hard.  
  
"YO GRYFFIES, NO NEED FOR THE GRAPHICS!!" Draco yelled. Calmly Pavarti flipped him off and sat down.  
  
"Your idea!" Pavarti called just as Ron stood and made his way to the Slytherins. He went straight for the Head Girl's first year sister. He sat down and talked to her quietly. A she got up he grabbed her boobs before rushing to his seat at Gryffindor's table.  
  
Harry's turn.  
  
He sat down next to Zimbini at Slytherin's table and kissed her deeply before hopping up grabbing Draco's goblet and adding his own spill to Draco's pumpkin dripping head.  
  
"Your turn," Harry said as he resumed his seat. Draco grimaced. He knew what he had to do. He stood and walked towards the teachers table.  
  
He leapt up on it lightly and swung his legs by Snape. He whispered something seductive in his ear as he leaned over and touched Snape's lips with his own. The whole hall was silent.  
  
As for Dumbledore, he could almost see James, Lily, and their little gangs. The memory of James's dare for Remus to French Snape standing out. "First Lupin, now Malfoy!" cried Snape as Draco resumed his seat silkily.  
  
Draco smiled and raised his empty goblet to Harry. Harry nodded in response.  
  
By the end of breakfast the stands were as follows;  
  
Hermione Granger: 6 out of 25  
  
Draco Malfoy: 12 out of 56  
  
Lavender Brown: 2 out of 19  
  
Seamus Finnigan: 7 out of 30  
  
Arwen Rivenport: 6 out of 27  
  
Dean Thomas: 8 out of 35  
  
Ginny Weasley: 11 out of 53  
  
Pavarti Patil: 5 out of 30  
  
Ron Weasley: 8 out of 49  
  
Harry Potter: 17 out of 68  
  
Their first class was Double potions. Arwen went to see Professor Dumbledore. Twenty minutes into the class Arwen came in carrying a note. "Rivenport?" snapped Snape.  
  
"I'm very sorry to disturb your class sir but myself and Draco Malfoy are supposed to attend all classes until next Thursday with the Gryffindors," Arwen said, handing him the note.  
  
"Take a seat by Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly. Arwen quickly sat down. She nodded to all of their Gryffindor friends, who grinned in turn.  
  
After one hour of Potions Ron strolled in silently. He made his way to a table in the back when Snape's cold voice stopped him.  
  
"Where have you been, Weasley?"  
  
"Ask Malfoy," Ron said evenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He knows."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for not answering my question."  
  
"But, sir, I did. He knows where I was and that was why I asked you to ask him."  
  
"Fine then, the twenty points is for arguing with a teacher. If you do not come up with an explanation fast Weasley."  
  
"I was snogging with Professor Trelawney," Ron answered. Part II of the dare over, he was done.  
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow after classes," Snape said icily. The whole class was snickering. Draco was snorting into his cauldron. "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes?" he said casually.  
  
"Have anything you'd like to share?"  
  
"Does a bed count? Because I'm deeply in love with you." Harry was biting his tongue to keep form laughing at Draco's statement.  
  
By the end of potions an infuriated Snape had helped them work off many dares. The standings were;  
  
Hermione Granger: 13 out of 25  
  
Draco Malfoy: 24 out of 56  
  
Lavender Brown: 9 out of 19  
  
Seamus Finnigan: 17 out of 30  
  
Arwen Rivenport: 13 out of 27  
  
Dean Thomas: 17 out of 35  
  
Ginny Weasley: 23 out of 53  
  
Pavarti Patil: 11 out of 30  
  
Ron Weasley: 18 out of 49  
  
Harry Potter: 29 out of 68  
  
The 8 students headed to Care of Magical Creatures next. Draco was talking quietly to Harry as they arrived a half hour early. "Oh, come on. Suck it up, you've already used your Uncle for the one where we dared you to strip Arwen in the closet," Hermione said, poking his ribs.  
  
Hagrid gave them all odd looks as they walked up with Malfoy. He shot Malfoy a dirty look. "Why are you bringing filth with you to class?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" asked the "blonde" Lavender.  
  
"Me, Lav, me," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Sometimes I think you really are blonde," muttered Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Lavender and Ron started tackling each other across Hagrid's paddock.  
  
"Look, Hagrid, I would like to apologize for everything I've done to you and everything my family has done to you. I realize what a horrible person I was and how horrible my family is," Draco said.  
  
Hagrid looked closely at his eyes. They were still a grey but they were no longer hard like the color of stone. They were bright like the color of mist. "Alright then."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped open. "I don't have to gravel?" asked Draco.  
  
"I told you Ron and Harry were tormenting you," Hermione said. "But, noooooooooo, don't listen to Hermione!"  
  
"Stuff it," Draco said.  
  
"Make me," retorted Hermione.  
  
"Don't tempt me Watery."  
  
"Bring it Serpent."  
  
By the end of CoMC the standings were;  
  
Hermione Granger: 18 out of 25  
  
Draco Malfoy: 30 out of 56  
  
Lavender Brown: 14 out of 19  
  
Seamus Finnigan: 20 out of 30  
  
Arwen Rivenport: 18 out of 27  
  
Dean Thomas: 20 out of 35  
  
Ginny Weasley: 27 out of 53  
  
Pavarti Patil: 21 out of 30  
  
Ron Weasley: 24 out of 49  
  
Harry Potter: 31 out of 68  
  
They quickly set up the prank, hoping to catch all of the Hogwarts girls.  
  
As the unsuspecting girls of Hogwarts sat down with boys scattered among them three boys were missing. The Marauders.  
  
"This isn't going to end well," Arwen muttered to her fellow Female Marauders.  
  
"Duh," Ginny said.  
  
Five minutes later every single girl and staff member had brightly colored hair. The girls were shrieking as Snape was sputtering with indignation at his bright pink hair.  
  
The doors to the hall burst open and there stood Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. "You look awfully nice in pink, Professor Snape," Draco said sweetly.  
  
"Must agree with Serpent there," Harry agreed.  
  
"Though maybe a brighter shade would have suited you better," Ron added thoughtfully. Serpent and Prongs nodded in agreement.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Justin.  
  
"Oh, yes, by the way, we're not enemies anymore, if anyone cares," Harry said off handedly. He and Draco high fived and Draco and Ron repeated the movement as did Harry and Ron.  
  
"I believe it may have something to do with scaring the crap out of Harry's aunt and uncle," Ron said as they moved towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You wish," Arwen said. Her hair was a bright blue. She went over and kissed Draco as the four sat down at Gryffindor table next to yellow haired Hermione and purple haired Ginny.  
  
"Reverse, now," ordered the Female Marauders.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright then," Hermione said. She performed the counter on every person in the great hall except the teachers. She then quickly turned the Marauders' hair puke green.  
  
"HA!" Ginny said. "See you all in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You know Professor Dumbledore may be sick of his red and gold beard by then."  
  
When everyone arrived (with the exception of Hermione and Ron and Neville) in DADA they all grabbed seats in front. Dumbledore walked in, his red and gold beard shimmering slightly.  
  
Dumbledore had been filling the DADA teacher position for the entire year. "Until the real teachers sort out a few things," as he said it. He smiled at the Gryffindors. They had DADA alone.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Rivenport," he said lightly.  
  
"Professor," they said together.  
  
"Where is Mr. Longbottom?" he questioned.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Dean said quietly. Everyone tried to remain serious.  
  
"Ah, and who's turn was that?"  
  
All of the participants of Spinning Fate looked up. "How." said Harry.  
  
"The two sets of Original Marauders used to play a game that Lily named Spinning Fate. I couldn't help but see Remus kissing Snape as Draco was dong so," he explained, eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"Oh." Draco said, going slightly red.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Calm," said Arwen sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you want to know where Ron and Hermione are?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I believe I will find out soon," Dumbledore replied. They then opened their books to read about Werewolves.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" asked Lavender as she scribbled down a few dates in her notes.  
  
"This time I'm going to be having a werewolf come in and talk to you about it. Last time I believe it was his enemy who had you read this," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Not Moony," whined Harry. Dumbledore nodded and Harry pouted. "But he's mean!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Dumbledore curiously.  
  
"It has something to do with when he and Sirius visited my house and ran hot water," Ginny said.  
  
"Then they started planting sick thoughts in people's minds," Harry added.  
  
"That was a diss," Ginny stated.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Then YOU are thinking dirty thoughts?" asked Draco.  
  
"No! Oh, grr, whatever, forget it, I surrender," Harry said holding his hands up. Just then Ron walked in and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, as the teacher I must ask where you were," Dumbledore said, eyes dancing merrily with excitement.  
  
"Not here," replied Ron.  
  
"Then where was your body?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"On Hermione," Ron said. The classroom was filled with attempts to hide laughter.  
  
"Ahh, am I right in guessing Harry put you up to this one?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"James did the same thing to Sirius when he was dating Arabella," Dumbledore said. They then continued with their lesson as Harry told Ron what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore said as Hermione walked in. She was wearing a short black skirt and a tight orange tank top that was quite low-cut. "May I ask where your robes are? I already have heard Ron's explanation of your "session.""  
  
The whole class broke into laughter. Hermione went slightly pink. While she and Ron had had time to kill they had been making out in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Ask Ron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was the one who removed them."  
  
"Please take a seat. We are working on werewolves, Aimee," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Aimee?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Ginny and pulled out her book.  
  
"Aimee Lupin. I believe you are her counterpart," Dumbledore said. "Ron is Sirius's, Harry is obviously James's, Arwen is Arabella's- though I do believe this Ara will end with Remus, Draco is Remus's, and Ginny is very much Lily's."  
  
By the end of DADA the standings were as;  
  
Hermione Granger: 21 out of 25  
  
Draco Malfoy: 40 out of 56  
  
Lavender Brown: 17 out of 19  
  
Seamus Finnigan: 24 out of 30  
  
Arwen Rivenport: 21 out of 27  
  
Dean Thomas: 28 out of 35  
  
Ginny Weasley: 39 out of 53  
  
Pavarti Patil: 25 out of 30  
  
Ron Weasley: 35 out of 49  
  
Harry Potter: 40 out of 68  
  
They all headed off to their last lesson of the day. This happened to be Charms. Draco was grinning like a maniac as he took his seat. They had Charms with Ravenclaws. As Harry, Ron, and Draco walked in and took a seat right next to each other Ernie McMillan and Justin Flinch-Fletchly gave them a weird look.  
  
"I didn't think many people would think our show in the Great Hall was true," Draco said off handedly as he and Ron tossed a ball of paper back and forth. Harry snorted as he finished whatever it was he was writing (probably a love letter to Ginny).  
  
"Alright class, today we'll be working on healing charms," Professor Flitwick said from his perch on a stack of books. "Madame Pomfrey should be here any moment."  
  
Just as he said this Madame Pomfrey walked in, slouching under the weight of an extremely big and extremely stuffed bag. "I'm here already, Flitwick."  
  
"Well then, what have you got to tell my class?"  
  
"A lot." And there it was. Her sealed fate. At the moment she said those words two things happened. The participants in Spinning Fate broke down in laughter. Also, a pile of slime fell on Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Who is responsible?" snapped Flitwick angrily. Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Do you wish to get as many detentions as your father, Potter?"  
  
"I would actually prefer to get more," Harry said seriously.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No, Sirius is my godfather, I'm Harry."  
  
"Very funny. You will serve detention after your Nutcracker performance with your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Whoever they are.."  
  
"Now, may we please get back to the subject?" asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes, Viler," chorused the dancers in the room.  
  
At the end of Charms the standings were as follow;  
  
Hermione Granger: 24 out of 25  
  
Draco Malfoy: 49 out of 56  
  
Lavender Brown: 18 out of 19  
  
Seamus Finnigan: 28 out of 30  
  
Arwen Rivenport: 27 out of 27 (she's DONE!)  
  
Dean Thomas: 34 out of 35  
  
Ginny Weasley: 49 out of 53  
  
Pavarti Patil: 28 out of 30  
  
Ron Weasley: 46 out of 49  
  
Harry Potter: 54 out of 68  
  
As they all headed down to dinner Hermione and Ginny were discussing something as Arwen and Ron were arguing about quidditch.  
  
"Would the two of you nock it off? No one wants to here the two of you go at it all through dinner," Harry said.  
  
"I would," Draco said. "Hear Arwen arguing with someone other than me for a change."  
  
Arwen gave him a light shove and stuck out her tongue. "Go jump off a bridge, Serpent."  
  
" Sure, I believe there's a two foot one in the forest," Draco said.  
  
"Watch in Draconias," Ginny warned.  
  
"Aren't you and Hermione talking about make-up or something?" asked Ron as they all sat down at Gryffindor table (ignoring the looks that their other tables (and their own) gave Arwen and Draco).  
  
"No, we're talking about sex. Wanna join in?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hell, yeah," Harry said. Hermione pushed him off his chair. "HEY!"  
  
"You asked for it, perv."  
  
"And here I thought I was Prongs," Harry said with a pout.  
  
"Right genius you are," Ron said. Draco nodded heartedly.  
  
Harry resumed his seat and grinned when the food appeared. "So what exactly were you talking about?" asked Draco.  
  
"We told you, sex," Ginny said as she cut her grilled chicken.  
  
"But what about sex?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Glow in the dark condemns," Ginny and Hermione said together.  
  
"What?" asked Ron and Draco together.  
  
"MEN!" the girls said in unison. Harry quickly explained what a codemn was in an undertone.  
  
By the end of supper everyone had completed their dares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the two days until the last day before the train brought everyone but the dancers-and those who chose to stay for Christmas-home. The dancers were stretching out. They were doing a full dress rehearsal. Tomorrow was their first performance, which would be done for everyone at the ball.  
  
Ginny sighed as Harry pressed her knee to her neck. "You okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just don't want this to end."  
  
"The position we're in or the dancing?" asked Harry mischievously.  
  
"Well, Prongs, I don't believe I can answer that question truthfully. I don't want either of them to end," she said seductively. Harry groaned.  
  
"Please don't do that Gin," Harry moaned.  
  
"Whatever. No, I mean, I really like this dancing," Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Who says it has to end?"  
  
"You're right Harry!" Ginny said. She hopped up and straddled Harry around his waist. She started kissing him. He let his hands go around her bare back and up to where her yellow sports bra was. He rubbed her back.  
  
"Excuse me!" Madam said loudly into their ears. They jumped apart. Ginny nervously pulled a piece of lint off of her blue tights that she wore under the black and blue plaid boxers she'd borrowed from Harry. "Ginny, please put on your dance shoes. You too Harry."  
  
Harry grabbed his black toe shoes and Ginny took her emerald green ones. They laced them up and then did a few turns on the toes. "GET READY!" called Madam. They al took their spots off of the erected stage.  
  
Later that night Ginny and Harry were sitting n the couch. Ginny was straddling Harry again and they were whispering quietly. It was pretty late. They had never gone to bed. That was when they heard two people coming down. One boy and one girl.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Ron yelled. "Get off of my sister."  
  
"I believe she's the one on top," Harry said, gesturing. Ginny laughed and kissed him. They were soon too deep in their kiss to talk to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione laughed at Ron's scrunched face and grabbed him and started snogging him. The two couples only stopped when the clock chimed midnight. They all rushed to their dormitories and slept in late.  
  
At 11 they all woke with a start. Ginny and Hermione hopped out of bead. They rushed to the Great Hall, ate a quick lunch, grabbed Arwen, and headed up to the Gryffindor dormitories with the people they'd shopped with.  
  
The 9 girls were setting out their dresses and throwing all of their muggle and magic make-up into one bug heap on the bed. "Who should we start with?" asked Arwen.  
  
"How about you, since you didn't go shopping with us. Then we'll go in the order we got our dresses," Kayla suggested.  
  
"You'll want to be careful with that one, Arwen," said Cho.  
  
"Cho, Kayla's in my house."  
  
"Oh, duh!" Cho said, hitting her head.  
  
Arwen grabbed her dress off the bed. The other 8 girls crowded around her and started playing with her hair and putting on different types of make-up. Half an hour later they made her put her costume on and then put on a big black robe over it.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ginny opened it. It was Ron, Harry, Draco, and the rest of the guys. She stepped out. "Yes?"  
  
"You sure thatyou don't mind staying here?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ronald! Half an hour after the eating starts, I will meet you down there. Harry can't cancel on his mysterious date now!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now, go away!" She walked in the room and slammed the door in their faces. Harry stopped smirking as soon as she did that.  
  
Arwen was ready another half hour later. She wore a beautiful golden dress. The skirt was full and there were no sleeves, only two loops for her arms to go through that fell to her armpits very loosely. Her hair was in an elegant bun. She was Bell from Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Then they sat Pavarti and Padma down. They started working on them. An hour later (1) they were done with them. They had started a little earlier on Tammy. She was done quickly but they were halfway through Cho and Lavender. Hermione had insisted on being second last. After they were done with them they did Kayla and Hermione.  
  
Hermione showed them her beautiful dress. It was a purple floor length over gown with a pale yellow cloth dress underneath. "I'm Alanna, The Lioness." (u wanna know what that means, read the damn books!)  
  
They all turned to Ginny. "Ready?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yup!" Ginny said excitedly. They grinned and sat her down.  
  
Soon they were flying all bout her. One hour and twenty minutes later, Ginny was done. "Amazing."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"Bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Breath taking."  
  
"Fabulous."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Ginny went a bright red. "I'll meet you guys down there."  
  
Hermione walked down the steps last. A handsome Ron dressed as Jonathan (I don't give a damn if she doesn't marry him. Screw the books. I say she's with him for right now) was waiting at the bottom. When he looked up she saw his jaw drop.  
  
"Bloody hell," he said.  
  
"Bloody hell to you too," said Hermione, smiling. She took his arm and they proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
It was twenty-five minutes till they had to go backstage. Harry was waiting uneasily for his date. Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. The handsome young "prince" looked up the stairs.  
  
There was Ginny. Her shoes made a soft click when they hit the marble. She had an off white blue tinged silk dress on covered with a pale blue sheer material covered in sparkles. The gold material had a slit right in the front, showing off the silk. The sleeves went to her top knuckles in a small slant. There was a small puffball right at her elbows. There was no shoulder part. It went in a slight V, pulled tightly, revealing her chest flatteringly.  
  
The material by her chest was a beautiful design of beads and thread. Right under her chest the dress went into the skirt. She wore a pair of giant sheer white wings covered in glitter.  
  
Her hair was in a tight bun, making it look darker. Glitter was spread through it. Baby's breath was placed around the bun. Her eyelids donned blue eye shadow. About three or four centimeters away from her eyes there was jewels like a border of her eyes, except spaced out. Her eyes were a brilliant blue at the moment.  
  
Her shoes were clear heels on the bottom. The top was off white silk with a blue embroidered pattern. (aka she was a replica of Drew Berrymore in Ever After when she goes to the masquerade. I believe she's supposed to be a fairy)  
  
Ginny's eyes met Harry's. "My Cinderella," Harry said, holding his arm out with a bow. Ginny laughed and let go of her dress. She took his arm.  
  
"My prince," she said, easily disguising her voice. The whole gang went into the Great Hall where circle tables were out al around. The Marauders sat down together. Ron was staring at Ginny, not knowing who she was.  
  
Soon they began talking. "Um, how are you exactly?" Ron asked Ginny. She smiled mischievously.  
  
"DANCERS!" yelled Madam Viler. The Marauders hopped up and dashed out.  
  
"Harry, why is your date back here?" Ron asked quietly. Draco's eyes showed the same question.  
  
"I'll be performing the switch spell," Madam said. They had found a spell to change their clothes and make-up to their Nutcracker costumes (at least their first ones). Afterwards all they had to do was say the counter and they'd be back to how they started.  
  
After she'd recited it, Ron turned to where Harry's date had been. "Ron," Ginny said grinning.  
  
"You did this just to piss me off," Ron muttered. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry.  
  
"Maybe,' Harry said. They all started stretching. Ginny slipped on her midnight blue shoes. She was presently wearing the blue dress she wore to the "party". She had about 10 costume changes. Also 10 shoes.  
  
"The Hogwarts Dance team, The Rivendell dancers, are proud to show you the first ever performance of A Nutcracker. (yes A not The, A) Now, here they are." Madam exited the stage and took a seat with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout in front.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and flew out.  
  
When it was over Ginny took Harry's hand as the curtain opened and they bowed with the rest. They were well aware of the standing ovation they were getting. After the curtain closed they were all laughing and jumping up and down.  
  
"That was excellent," Madam proclaimed. "Now, let's change you back."  
  
Ginny laughed as she flopped into her seat. "I've never had so much fun in all of my life!"  
  
"Me either," Harry said, kissing her.  
  
"DANCING!" Hermione said. She grabbed Ron. Arwen and Ginny followed her suit.  
  
A while later everyone was seated for a round of snacks. (don't ask) The music was off and everyone was babbling. The Great Hall doors flew open. Everyone spun to look. 9they stopped talking, in case you're interested...)  
  
There stood 4 people. Two men and two women. Sirius and Ara Black. Remus and Aimee Lupin.  
  
Though many would not recognize them in their outfits. Ara was dressed as a Salsa dancer, Sirius as Zoro, Aimee as princess of Redwood, and Remus as Robin Hood. People started whispering. The one question that Harry heard the most was, "who are they?"  
  
Despite the fact that Sirius had been on the news so much for being freed and Ara for marrying him and Remus and Aimee for double marrying with them not many people could recognize them in their outfits.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful," said Snape. Quite loudly at that.  
  
"I know. We're too good for you, Slimy," said Padfoot.  
  
"Remember, he is your godson's teacher," Ara said, prodding his arm.  
  
"He's your godson too," Remus pointed out.  
  
"How observant," Harry said from his table.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your elders?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were three," Hermione said.  
  
"Must be the way they act," Draco said.  
  
"Watch yourself, Malfoy," spat Aimee.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy," Ginny said.  
  
"Stuff it, Blaze," Draco said, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Draconias!' scolded Arwen.  
  
"Uh, I'm a little lost. Since when have you gotten along with Draco Malfoy?" asked Ara. Sirius and Remus were too busy glaring at him to notice what was going on.  
  
"Since he decided to get over his bastard stage," Harry said casually.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Is for horses," finished 9 voices. Draco pouted and went back to poking at his food.  
  
"Students, I believe that your new professors have arrived. As you have all noticed, I've been teaching DADA. These are your new DADA professors. They had graciously decided to share the role," Dumbledore began.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" wailed Harry. He pretended to die. Ginny hit his head with her fan. He pulled himself back up.  
  
"Returning to you is Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said, easily ignoring Prongs. There was a bomb of applause.  
  
"They like me better then you!" Moony jeered at Padfoot, sticking his tongue out. Padfoot tackled him to the ground.  
  
"That would be Professor Sirius Lee Black."  
  
"Though he's not acting very professoryishingly," Remus said.  
  
"That isn't even a word, you bloody idiot!" Sirius said.  
  
"And this is Professor Arabella Figg-Black and Professor Aimee Gates- Lupin," Dumbledore finished. He was apparently too used to the Original Marauders to notice their antics.  
  
"But you can call them Aimee and Ara," Remus said. "And come to think of it, you can call me and Siri Remus and Sirius or Professor Padfoot and Professor Moony.  
  
"Finally decided you idn't want to be McGonagall," taunted Sirius. McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him. He jumped behind Ara.  
  
"Seer-e-US!" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ar-ah-bell-AH!" Remus said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, just sounded right to say it," Remus said, grinning.  
  
"That's my Moony!" Padfoot said grinning.  
  
"And here I thought he was MY Moony!" Aimee said. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.  
  
"Please, feel free to join us at the head table," McGonagall said. "Sometime this century would be preferable."  
  
"I think we're getting to her already," Remus said.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooh! GOODY!" Sirius squealed.  
  
"That CANNOT be Professor Lupin," they heard Ernie McMilon muttered to Justin.  
  
"On, the contrary, Mr. Flinch-Fletchly, he is Pink Undies," Ara said, eyes dancing.  
  
"Can't I live that stupid story down?" eh asked. The four adults chose to ignore the teachers and sit with Harry and his friends.  
  
"No," Aimee said, grinning evilly.  
  
"HAHA!" Sirius yelled. People that had just started talking again looked over at him. He waved happily.  
  
"Do tell," Draco said, intrigued.  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to a normal Malfoy," Aimee said.  
  
"You weren't even the one hexing Malfoy all the time," Remus said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Back to the Pink Undies thing," Ginny directed.  
  
"Yes, my little goddaughter-in-law," Sirius said. Harry chucked a roll at him.  
  
"Aw, a godson-godfather squabble," Ara cooed. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll ever here this story, do you Lion?" Arwen asked. Lion shook his head and looked directly at Remus. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Mr. Prongs doesn't suspect we'll hear it either," Harry said.  
  
"Nor does Mr. Serpent."  
  
"Same with Blaze."  
  
"And Watery."  
  
"And obviously Breeze feels the same way."  
  
"You can explain later," Sirius said. "Aimee, would you do the honors?"  
  
"Well, the lovely Marauders had just pranked me, Lils, and Ara REA.LLY bad. We found out it was Remus's idea," Aimee began. Remus was repeatedly hitting his head on the table. "So, Lils came up with the brilliant idea to turn all of Remus's clothes pink. Well, Remus came downstairs from his dormitory the next morning. It was Christmas and the six of us were the only ones there. He was wearing only his boxers. He had forgotten that this was the day everyone was returning. So, just as he came downstairs, everyone was piling in. His boxers were pink, which he didn't notice. Everyone broke down laughing. James only just managed to choke out Pink Undies."  
  
"And that is one memory I'd prefer NOT to have," Remus grumbled.  
  
The New Marauders laughed. They heard the music start again and went out to dance.  
  
When they played the last song Ginny smiled when she heard what it was. It was a slow song. Their slow song. Looking Through Your Eyes. Ginny softly sang the song into Harry's ear. He grinned and kissed her as the song ended.  
  
"And that my friends, closes your ball. See you after Christmas," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
The next day Ginny, Hermione, and Arwen were practicing in the common room- all the furniture pushed to the side. The other girls were in Hogsmeade with their boyfriends. Arwen and Draco were staying in the Gryffindor dorms over Christmas.  
  
Padfoot, Moony, Aimee, and Ara came in through the portrait as Ginny dropped onto a couch to watch Arwen. Hermione stood behind her. "Where's my ickle godson and his little friendsies?" asked Padfoot.  
  
"Still asleep, Arwen said. She too stopped dancing.  
  
"I can't wait to see you guys dance!" Aimee said.  
  
"This'll be so cool!" Ara added. Padfoot and Moony were upstairs, getting the boys. There was a loud yell and cursing. Moony came rushing down.  
  
"THEY GOT PADFOOT!" he yelled. Then collapsed in a 'faint.' The girls laughed as sopping wet Prongs, Lion, and Serpent chased Padfoot down. Sirius ran behind Ara.  
  
She stepped on his foot. He yelped and fell to the ground next to Remus. "Oh, get up!" Harry said agitatedly.  
  
They laughed and stood. "That was FUN!" Remus said.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning screwing around. Then the dancers had to go get ready.  
  
As they bowed after the performance, Harry saw Sirius and Remus beaming at him. He grinned.  
  
Backstage Madame made an announcement. "You all seem to be enjoying this, so next we will be doing a new performance. One you will all get to write. I'll do the choreographing, though."  
  
The dancers cheered and went out to grab some food. There were the four adults. And the entire Weasley clan.  
  
"That was awesome!" Bill said, ruffling Ginny's hair. Harry laughed at her disgruntled face as she fixed her hair. Ginny punched him softly in his stomach.  
  
"Oh stuff it, you little prat," she said, pretending to be mad at him. He girnned and kissed her lips quickly. He slipped his arm around her waits. Percy noticed this and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Anything you need to tell us?" he asked.  
  
The Weasleys looked over at the furiously blushing Harry and Ginny. "Puuuuuuuuuuur-cy!" Ginny whined.  
  
"Caught!" chorused Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, snuff off," Harry said, stickingout his tongue.  
  
"How sweet," Molly squealed, hugging the two tightly.  
  
"Mum, air is an issue," Ginny managed. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Arwen were laughing.  
  
"Hey! You're not supposed to laugh at us! You're traitors you are, Lion, Serpent. I already knew that Watery and Breeze were, but YOU!" Harry said, glaring mockly at them.  
  
"May I ask why you are speaking to a Malfoy?" asked Charlie with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Cause he's Serpent," Ron said.  
  
"I don't think he was looking for that answer," Arwen said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I love it when you roll your eyes, Draco said softly in her ear.  
  
"Can the two of you PLEASE wait to snog?" asked Hermione. "You are SOOOOOOOOOOO gross!"  
  
"And you and Ron do?" asked Draco. He screamed as Ron lunged at him. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he yelled. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Drakey is our friend!" he said.  
  
"You'll get over it soon," Remus said. Draco stopped and flung a roll at Remus. "HEY!"  
  
"It did take the two of a you an extremely long time to get together," Bill said thoughtfully. Harry and Ginny' turned red again. The rest of the night went without a TON of blushing. That's only because there was a JUMBO of blushing!(I'm on a wrongly made chocolate frosting sugar high!)  
  
The next day, after the performance, with Christmas Eve the next day, Ginny and Harry sat on top of Gryffindor tower, just watching the sky.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too, Harry," she said. They locked lips. "Just remember that you'll ALWAYS dance on my heart. No matter what comes."  
  
And they kissed once more.  
  
l ... . . . . . ~~*THE END*~~  
  
A/N God that took FOREVER! Neways! PLEASE REVIEW!!! See, it would make me so happy and I even took the time to spell plz out! I got a request to finish Beating The Odds but first I'll finish Sirius Black- Captured! Thanx to you all and I hope you'll read my other stories!! 


	7. Part 0 Epilogue

Epilouge*~~  
  
Lavender and Parvati walked into the hospital. A tall man with vibrant red hair was arguing with the witch behind the desk. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I win!" called the boy. The two girls grinned at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"RON!" they yelled. He spun around dot face a hug from each girl.  
  
"Hey," he said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We're coming to visit my uncle. He got a bad snake bite," said Lavender.  
  
"What're you doing here?" asked Parvati.  
  
"I work here," Ron said. "Oh, shit, I forgot to change!" He waved his wand and was suddenly in the hospital robes of pale blue. A silver trimming adorned it.  
  
"So you accomplished becoming a Healer?" asked Parvati.  
  
"No need to sound so surprised," Ron said, glaring at her.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" asked the pretty young witch that had just vanished. She handed him a vile.  
  
"HANNAH ABBOTT!" exclaimed Lavender.  
  
"Hey guys," Hannah said. "Go work, Ron."  
  
"I've got to bring this potion to Arnold Carter," Ron said. "You can come."  
  
"That's who we're coming to see," Parvati said.  
  
"He's my mother's brother," Lavender said.  
  
"This way then," Ron said. He led them through the white doors of St Mungo's waiting room to a hallway filled with doors. One of them opened and a girl with wavy brown hair came out, carrying a basket of bed sheets.  
  
"Mione?!"  
  
"Hey!" squealed Hermione. She hugged her two friends.  
  
"You're a nurse?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you owned a book store!" Parvati said.  
  
"Well, they're short a few nurses so I'm helping out. As for my store- Marauder's Books- Remus, Sirius, Ara, and Aimee are looking after it. Besides, end of August and I'll be setting up MY Transfiguration room at Hogwarts!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"That's so cool!" Lavender said.  
  
"Ron's going to take over for Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said. "She and McGonagall have had their turn at Hogwarts."  
  
"Come on, we've got to get this to your uncle," Ron said. Hermione followed them up to the second floor where they found Ginny carrying towels to the third floor.  
  
"It's great to see you," Ginny said, hugging them.  
  
"Helping out?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said smiling. "I get to be librarian at Hogwarts for a year though. By then they should have another one and I'll get Flitwick's job."  
  
"God, is everyone going to work there?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yes," said Draco. He was leaning on the doorway of Arnold's room. "Thanks for the towels." Ron gave Arnold the potion and sat down to rebandage his arms.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Snape's training me to be potions master. He's going to open a shop in Hogsmede," Draco said. "Arwe-"  
  
"Arwen can tell them her own news," Arwen said. She stood there in a nurse's uniform as well. "I'll be teaching Muggle Studies."  
  
"And guess who's going to teach Herbology?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom," Harry's voice said. He hugged the two girls and kissed Ginny. "I'll be teaching defense as the four lovers will be running the book shop."  
  
"Ruining is more like it," Hermione said.  
  
"Rope up, Watery," Draco said. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Stop quoting the seven habits," Hermione said.  
  
"Serpent, she's right," Ron said.  
  
"Bloody annoying," Harry added.  
  
"Anyways, Dumbledore as his ghost self will be headmaster," Hermione said.  
  
"I love knowing things my dear fiancé Seamus does not," Parvati squealed.  
  
"Here's some more, Cho is going to take over for Madame Hooch!" Ginny said.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I would like to welcome you all to another fine year at Hogwarts," said Dumbeldore, floating above his usual chair in the Great Hall. "I am sad to say that many of our teachers have retired or found new positions. However, I am pleased to add quite a few new teachers to our staff.  
  
"Madame Hooch has left to train the Chudley Cannons. Here to take her job is Madame Chang." Applause went through the hall as Cho waved. "Madam Pince has as well left. She's been hired by the Ministry as their new librarian. Miss Weasley will be in her place for a year. Then Professor Flitwick has said he shall also depart and Gin- Professor Weasley will take over the job."  
  
The new teachers grinned at the headmaster's mistake of addressing Ginny by her first name.  
  
"Professor McGonagall felt her time was done here and Professor Granger will be handling our Transfiguration department." Applause. "Madame Pomfrey has also left and Ron Weasley will be our school's Healer. He wishes to be called Ron and nothing else." Applause was made for Ron as well.  
  
"Professor Snape is training Professor Malfoy to take over his job once Professor Snape has his potions shop in Hogsmede." A loud cheer rang through the hall. "Professor Rivenport will be head of Hufflepuff as Professor Sprout leaves her jog to Professor Longbottom. Professor Rivenport is our new Muggle Studies professor."  
  
"And finally, with great sorrow we had to say good-bye to our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers," Dumbledore said. Groans filled the hall.  
  
"Where did the blokes go?!" called seventh year Dennis Creevey.  
  
"To run a book shop!" answered six voices. They grinned.  
  
"Okay..." Dennis said.  
  
"But Professor Potter has taken over the position and will also be head of Gryffindor." Cheers rang through the hall.  
  
"I'm sure you noticed these new staff members contain the six lead dancers from the original Hogwarts dance company Rivendell Dancers. They will be leading our dance company from now on as Madam Viller has gone to teach for the International Dance Academy." Cheers rose the loudest at this time.  
  
"Please welcome our new professors once again!"  
  
But as Dumbledore said this Filibuster's Fireworks went off everywhere. They formed four words in the center of the Great Hall.  
  
The Marauders Are Back!  
  
The six friends high fived. 


	8. Part 00 Thanks

I wanted to thank everyone who has read my story. None of the songs are mine. Also, I swear upon myself to revise it and take out all the spelling mistakes. I know very well that boys to not wear toe shoes but this is my story and I am on a sugar high all the time, so obviously I'm psycho.  
  
Please check out my current project Sirius Black-Captured! It is technically about Sirius and his capture but there is a lot of H/G and R/H! PWEASE? It may not be that funny but it has a lot of surprises. 


End file.
